Kings of Revolution
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Born from betrayal and loss will arise the Dragon King who shall usher in the destruction of law and blanket all seas in darkness. However from a far-away land no longer free, the Demon King, born of loss and sorrow he shall lead us towards an age of peace shall rise up with his knights. Detailed Summary inside Lelouch/undecided
1. Chapter 1 A boring job

Special Thanks to Holyknight5, shikyoseinen, MM Browsing, SovietSniper92 and Fireminer for their suggestions and comments on the sample chapters and ideas.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Nanoha and related series along with Code Geass and series related to it.

A/N: Well after some careful deliberation I have decided to completely redo my Heart and Soul fanfic and restart it with some new ideas and improvements over some old ones.

Now for first off although I won't be attempting a Nanoha and Lelouch pairing off the bat, because I cannot say enough how exceedingly difficult it was to build into a serious relationship without it turning into pointless smut or making both characters well out of character obviously. However what I am going to do instead is proceed with the story as is and when I get to a certain point I'll see which characters mesh best with Lelouch. Now this is list is only among the possible Nanoha females since this is a crossover and as such I'll do a crossover pairing.

So the candidates are as follow: Nanoha Takamachi, Fate T Harlaown, Hayate Yagami, Ginga Nakajima, Quattro and Teana Lanster.

Now mind you I will not work towards a particular pairing until later in the fic upon determining who can best work with Lelouch, although I did consider just pairing Fate and Nanoha together with Lelouch but it just doesn't feel right to me and I couldn't conceive a way of making it properly work out in any event. So trust me when I say I had considered every possible course of action.

Oh and don't bother trying to ask me to do Kallen and Lelouch, I'll only ignore you. Besides I have a few fics out with such a pairing so once again I love to try something new and different.

Enough about the pairings now and moving onto the plot itself. Now I have radically changed the plot of the previous story and brought in some ideas I had considered using. Events for Lelouch will begin way back with some obvious changes such as Lelouch will be a trained mage wielding Abyss Soul granted to him by a mysterious young man while he and others who were forced to flee Mid-Childa are building him up into the man he is meant to become.

Why these people left I will elaborate upon in later chapters especially after C.C. joins the group.

As for everything else as Lelouch works towards his goal of overthrowing Britannia while having been made aware of a dangerous partner and ally the superpower has which has become a intergalactic terrorist organization aiming to wage all out war with the TSAB, in conjunction of dealing with Britannia he'll have to deal with the threat of this new organization in due time. But will the efforts of the TSAB alone be enough to stop this dangerous threat?

So on with the fic…

* * *

Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a boring job

"So how are you doing?"

The voice belongs to that of a man in his late forties, but his gray hair and complexion suggested he was possibly older. He wore a brown uniform with a dark blue tie and boots common to members of the Ground Force of the Time Space Administration Bureau.

"Perhaps I should have accepted Subaru's idea to bring some magazines or a book or two with me."

A young woman of about fifteen years of age wearing a similar uniform to the older man, but there was a drastically obvious difference in rank between them. The girl had mid-back length purple hair and green eyes with a fair skin complexion and she had a black ribbon-tie in her hair.

"Well you should have at least a month more of this before you can return to Mid-Childa. This is just part of something everyone is assigned to do especially those involved in both the Navy and Criminal Investigations. It's a recommended experience to serve at least a two year tour of duty on observing undeveloped worlds. Just be happy its almost over you had a very productive tour of duty as a undeveloped planet observer," Genya Nakajima said to assure his daughter Ginga who couldn't help but wonder who did she accidentally upset to be shelved to such a duty despite what she and her father was told.

"I suppose, but this is arguably one of the worse jobs you can undertake."

"I think the term the most boring is probably the best term," Genya said trying to humor his daughter who could help but chuckle at the comment.

"You have a point, but I better get back to it. Give Subaru my best and take care father."

"I will...just take it easy Ginga."

With the video conference over Ground Forces member of the Battalion 108 Private First Class Ginga Nakajima returned to her duty of monitoring Non-administrated world #97 otherwise known as Earth which was relatively peaceful ever since the Book of Darkness and Jewel Seeds incidents eight years ago. But maybe peaceful wasn't the right word either as it was peaceful as far as the higher-ups in the Bureau were concerned with as things were quite heretic locally.

Ginga wasn't the only one monitoring the planet as there were four other stations with places such as China and Japan including a few smaller areas under her supervision while the rest of the world was being watched from other observation outposts strategically positioned in orbit around the Earth. As such Ginga was briefed on recent history in the areas assigned under her watch.

As a member of the 108 Battalion one of their primary duties was dealing with illegal smugglers who move contraband items or even dangerous Lost Logia. Ever since a set of incidents years ago there has been an increase with people being abducted from the planet or attempts by smugglers to either set up a small base within a remote area of the planet or to conduct searches for possible artifacts or Lost Logia.

Although in recent years the number of such events has dwindled significantly due in part to Ginga's efforts.

One of the more recent major events that happened seven years ago, which happened to be in the same country where both the Book of Darkness and Jewel Seeds incidents took place. The result was that Japan was no longer an independent nation as on August 10th 2010 A.T.B. the Holy Britannian Empire invaded the small nation beginning a one-month war. By all accounts the war was primarily to seize its Sakuradite mines, which was quickly becoming an increasingly invaluable resource. A key component in the production of Britannia's new war-machine the Knightmare Frame first used in the war against Japan's ground forces.

A month later after the conflict began Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi committed suicide to put a stop to the military's actions despite having earlier called for a do-or-die resistance to the bitter end. However rumors persist that the Prime Minister was in fact assassinated and the suicide was merely a cover story, but regardless without Genbu to lead them the Japanese government reluctantly surrendered to the Britannian Empire with Japan being renamed Area 11 and the Japanese people dubbed Elevens losing their country's independence, their name and their culture.

This also forced the Bureau to remove their ground based agents since maintaining their presence in Britannia occupied Japan became exceptionally difficult.

However despite the defeat and loss of their country much of the Japanese military that had survived went into hiding organizing into a resistance organization that would be known as the Japan Liberation Front. Over the next seven years the JLF and other resistance groups that would form since then would attempt to challenge the Britannian Empire. Although some resistance groups were crushed, but the Japan Liberation Front remained the Japanese's best hope for Japan to become an independent nation once more.

Regrettably the success the organization made was limited and after seven years Japan still remains as Area 11, but unknown to Ginga and others something new was about to be introduced that would change everything.

* * *

At this very moment, now inside a large up rise apartment building where a game of chess between an elderly man and a younger man in his late thirties, a member of the Britannian nobility playing for money that something or rather someone was about to appear. He was wearing a brown suit with a blue tie possessing an unusual hairstyle, but he had matching brown hair along with a beard and mustache as well as blue eyes. The elderly man wore a pair of glasses, had gray hair and a thin and scrawny appearance wearing a white dress shirt, black vest with matching pants and shoes. Also present in the room were the nobleman's bodyguards as evident by the black suits they wore.

"Why don't you give it up already old man you don't have a chance against me?" The noble declared feeling absolutely certain of his victory while the elderly man he was challenging was trying to figure out a suitable move to make, but he was saved by a new arrival as the doors opened to the room the game was taking place in.

"Oh thank goodness I am saved; I trust everything at school is going well." The elderly man declared happily at the sight of a seventeen year old high school student wearing a black uniform trimmed with gold. He was on the thin and scrawny side, but he was quite tall for his age. He had black hair, purple eyes and a fair skin complexion with a bored expression on his face. Following him was a more sociable young man who the same age as he was except he had spikier blue hair, gray eyes and a more sun-tanned skin tone.

"What…a pair of school boys I have to say that is a desperate, but a very pathetic attempt at trying to win old man." The nobleman commented prompting the black haired student, Lelouch Lamperouge to grin before saying

"Well, look at this a nobleman."

"I envy you boys you all have so much time on your hands, time for regrets." The nobleman declared as Lelouch took the seat that had previously been occupied by the old man sitting behind his black chess pieces. "What is your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge…"

"Whoa how are you going to win this one, its impossible right?" Rivalz Cardemonde declared looking at the situation the old man had been in which was obviously needless to say pretty bad.

"Rivalz," Lelouch began calmly asking his friend a simple question. "When do you think we would have to leave in order to make our next class?"

"Twenty minutes if we bust our hump."

Lelouch smiled in response.

"Well then let's be sure that you drive safely on the way back." Lelouch readied himself after studied the chess board before him. "I'll need nine minutes and about yesterday?"

"Understood sir we'll discuss it later." The elderly man replied.

"Nine minutes, you only have twenty seconds per move?" The nobleman pointed out as Lelouch calmly picked up the King.

"Plenty of time…"

"You start with the king first?"

The nobleman began laughing, but Lelouch only smiled knowing that he was going to win.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Toyko Settlement, but more closer to the heart of the settlement itself was a large estate which unlike most parts of the Toyko Settlement had a large number of trees and plenty of green grass. If you remove the walkways and the school buildings the whole estate would appear to be forest with large clearings of grass. It was lunch time for the students of Ashford Academy as a particular group of students were sitting together on stone benches in a small circle eating box lunches together. They were all female students of Ashford Academy, which was the same school Rivalz and Lelouch hailed from. Just as they wore the same uniform, but there were some slight differences in the socks they wore including color. Overall the uniform consisted of a black skirt, a white dress shirt and a sandy colored coat with a green tie.

"Where is Lelouch?" A busty young eighteen year old woman with medium length blonde hair with blue eyes and wearing dark blue socks inquired.

"I believe he and Rivalz have gone off gambling again, I think it was poker this time?" A quiet, shy girl with black hair asked. She wore a pair of large glasses and wore black socks.

"Those two are off gambling again?" A girl with a slender and athletic figure possessing long orange hair and green eyes wearing a uniform identical to the blonde girl's. "Both of them are on the student council. I can't believe people as smart as them are wasting their talents on such stupid stuff. If they keep it up they'll get held back."

"Oh how cute…how I wish for my darling Lelouch to be more upstanding citizen of society," Milly Ashford teased which caused Shirley Fenette to blush.

"Please madam President!"

"Good luck on that," The second to last member of their gathering spoke.

She was also a young woman around the same age as Lelouch with thigh-high white socks and mid-back length light brown hair, gray eyes and a fair skin complexion.

"Lelouch has been sneaking out of this school and gambling ever since he was sixteen. I find it doubtful you can break this habit of his easily."

"Yeah I agree sis. Lelouch is a very stubborn one," The girl's twin sister replied as the only difference between them was a more excitable personality in contrast to her sister's calmer demeanor and having shorter hair.

"You encourage him Lotte," Shirley shot back at Lotte Liese as her sister Aria Liese calmly watched while trying to enjoy her lunch.

* * *

Elsewhere across town speeding along the highway was a cargo truck, but seemingly unaware of the fact that a police VTOL was tailing them. The driver of the truck a Japanese man in his late twenties with long black hair tied into a long-ponytail with blue eyes wearing a blue uniform complete with cap on his head. Next to him sat a young woman with red hair wearing similar attire.

"Perfect, after all of the trouble we went through to finally steal this damn thing," The driver snapped noticing the police VTOL through his side mirror. "It's all because Tamaki couldn't follow Naoto's plan and now we got a problem!"

* * *

A short time later Lelouch and Rivalz were leaving after in a time of less than nine minutes Lelouch had found the match. The duo was exiting the elevator after reaching the lobby where the two were disembarking from as his friend spoke to him congratulating him on his victory.

"I love playing against the nobility because when they lose they pay out of pride. By the way eight minutes and thirty-two seconds is a new record."

"He also didn't have much time to move either. As opponents go the nobles are tepid, they are over-privileged parasites."

"Well why not challenge some of the Elevens then they are nothing like us Britannians?" Rivalz suggested as the two boys walked outside, but before Lelouch could answer the chatter of people outside drew their attention as did a building mounted television monitor displaying a terrorist bombing that took place in Osaka yesterday.

"What are these terrorist trying to prove by killing innocent people?" One bystander commented.

"Those elevens terrify me." A female civilian commented as the image on the monitor changed revealing the Britannian flag followed by a female announcer.

"We apologize for the delay, his Royal Highness Prince Clovis; third prince of Britannia will address the nation." The announcer spoke before the image of Britannia's flag faded away revealing a young man in his early twenties wearing royal garb complete with a purple and gold trimmed suit with a white cape also trimmed with gold. Lelouch's eyes hardened at Clovis as the prince spoke in what was obvious just a publicity stunt.

"To my imperial subjects!" Clovis spoke while Lelouch's eyes narrowed in hatred and disgust before the Viceroy added. "And of course to the many Elevens who coöperate with us!"

_Yeah right…_

Lelouch thought as Clovis went on to make his grand speech which was not only an obvious act, but it showed that Clovis was indeed a back actor.

"Do you not see? Right now my heart has been torn asunder! Into a heart filled with sadness and a heart filled with rage! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind! The reason being that the battle we fight is a righteous one! A righteous battle to protect the happiness of all! Now then, everyone! Won't you join me in grieving for the agents who died in the line of duty for justice?"

"A moment of silence please," The female announcer spoke as everyone with the exception of Lelouch and Rivalz took part in the moment of silence.

"You're not going to join in?" Rivalz asked Lelouch who at that moment paying the meter that kept Rivalz's bike, a motorbike with a passage car attached to it locked in their parking space.

"Are you?" Lelouch countered.

Rivalz chuckled slightly feeling a bit embarrassed before climbing onto his bike putting on a helmet, gloves and goggles. "It's sort of embarrassing."

"I agree," Lelouch replied before he added. "Besides, crying tears for them won't bring the dead back to life now will it."

"Dang, that's dark buddy." Rivalz stated.

"It's all about self-satisfaction. It doesn't matter how hard you try. You can't do it. There's no way you can change the world." Lelouch said, but in his thought he thought about it differently.

_Not without overwhelming power at least._

As Lelouch and Rivalz were getting ready to leave the young man began musing to himself.

_I was once born as Lelouch vi Britannia, but even so the only family I have is a little sister who was crippled and blinded in the same incident that took our mother's life seven years ago. I was born the eldest sibling, but among the rest of my extended family I am among the younger sibling but my half-siblings are not worth mentioning. We were a prince and princess of the most powerful empire in the world until that man who was supposed to be our father exiled us to Japan when I spoke out against him, denounced my claim to the throne and questioned him on his inability to protect our mother. _

_My life was uneventful until that day, but since that time our lives continued to come apart all around us as we have nothing save our names and the title of political hostages given to us by the Emperor. If anything all we have are the clothes on our backs. Even after Japan and Britannia went to war we managed to survive, but only by seeking the help of the Ashford Family could we remain hidden from Britannia after being declared dead in the war to protect us from the royal family. _

_Even now our futures are uncertain, but a friend of a girl I knew has given me something that could change everything. I was skeptical at first, but I know what I can do and how this power I have can prove to be useful._

* * *

At the specialized television studio situational within the Viceroy's Palace at the heart of the Toyko Settlement, but as the cameras were turned off and pulled away on the movable arms they sat on Viceroy Clovis stepped down from the stage towards a small group waiting for him. Some of which were beautiful women in expensive gowns while high-level executives in suits stood with them.

"That was magnificent your highness, no one would guess you were attending a party while doing that?"

"After all the Viceroy is the lead actor of Area 11," Clovis said as two servants removed the white cloak he wore over his shoulders before adding. "I need to change costumes quickly."

"My…you are so self-confident."

"It's all in the performance, the public wants a charismatic prince I give them one."

"Untrue," An obese man in a brown suit with a black tie spoke, obviously the owner of the television studio and likely a member of the nobility as well. "Prince Clovis our key purpose in life is to support and assist your reign in any way we can."

"His reign is a pathetic slam."

A man was leaning against a wall away from the gathering reading a folder he was holding in his hand. He was observing the scene with disguised disgust at the sight. He was in his late twenties with blonde hair tied into a ponytail wearing a blue jacket and matching pants with a red turtleneck and black shoes.

"Your highness," A man of large stature with a bald head said as he hurried into the room seemingly alarmed about something. He wore a dark gray uniform with a black cape with a monocle over his right eye.

"A soldier," Diethard Reid noted.

"Bartley how boorish of you," Clovis said noticing General Bartley Asprius hurrying towards him.

"I beg your pardon your highness," Bartley said before whispering something to the Viceroy.

"Not another appearance…I hope not as dreary."

"YOU FOOL," Clovis suddenly snapped drawing Diethard's attention.

"The police were informed that it was medical equipment, that is all, but if I scramble the army they'll be able to…"

"Deploy the Royal Guard, launch the Knightmare Frames as well," Clovis ordered bluntly interrupting his right-hand man.

* * *

"So tell me something," Rivalz asked bringing Lelouch out of his thoughts, "why did you move with the king first?"

"If the king does not move then how can his subordinates follow?"

"What's with a saying like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do have ambitions of running a corporation or something?"

"No way, ambitions like that ruin your health." Lelouch replied before the sound of a truck honking its horn was heard from behind.

"What the hell," Rivalz exclaimed as he tried to move out of the way.

With the truck closing in from behind leaving the two in danger of getting run down, panicking, Rivalz turned hard and sped up trying to get away from the truck. Unfortunately the driver made a sharp left turn off the highway heading into a construction site. But they were traveling too fast to slow down to avoid crashing into metal frame-work of the structure being built.

Rivalz stopped the bike as he looked at the dust cloud that had arisen from the impact.

"Is that our fault?"

"I don't think so," Lelouch replied.

A crowd began to gather looking over the crash site while Lelouch dismounted the bike when Rivalz was unable to start it back up. Suddenly a glowing pheromone of some kind could be seen from the truck prompting Lelouch to remove the goggles he had worn as he tried to look at it more clearly. But the glow was already gone.

"Oh man the power line for the bike got cut."

Lelouch didn't quite hear his friend, but was distracted by the light he saw.

"Yeah, say Rivalz take a look at this," Lelouch said, but his attention was diverted by the growing crowd of people who began to comment on the scene.

"What happened, some short of accident," A female citizen asking what should have been obvious.

"Probably some drunk driver," Another citizen, but this time it was a man in a business suit.

"Yeah it's already some moron," A third citizen commented.

"Hey maybe someone should help."

_All those idiots. _

Lelouch thought disgusted by the lack of activity from the citizens who should have been checking out the crash to see if anyone was alright. Deciding to take matters into his own hands Lelouch deposited his helmet and riding goggles into the side car of the motorcycle before hurrying to the crashed truck to see if the driver was alright. As the crowd began commenting about Lelouch's involvement the young man ignored them as he reached the trailer of the truck, but the driver cab was blocked to him.

"Hey are you alright," Lelouch shouted but he got no response as he tried in vain to move a fallen steel beam cutting off access to the driver cab. When that failed Lelouch began using a ladder on the side of the trailer to climb up to reach the driver seat that way, but as he did Rivalz was forced to move the bike off the road complaining about their situation.

"Yeah, yeah I know it's the right thing to do, but I wish the guy would quit flaunting his pride and give it a rest for awhile…now we're going to be late to school."

After Lelouch reached the top of the trailer he heard a voice call out to him.

_It's you…finally I found my…_

_What was that?_

Lelouch shook the thought aside as he continued trying to reach the driver. But as he looked over an opening in the top of the trailer the driver had regained consciousness. Once Nagata was wide awake he quickly started the truck back up throwing it into reserve before racing away from the scene. But his sudden reversal caused Lelouch to lose his balance and fall into the opening of the trailer trapping him inside.

"Stop I am in here," Lelouch called out, but no one heard him. "Damn it you would think they would stick a ladder in here too."

"Stop the vehicle, give yourselves up and you'll get a chance to defend yourselves in court. Surrender now!" A military pilot called out on a loud speaker as a trio of military combat helicopters was closing in on the truck from behind. "Give up now or we'll shoot to kill," the pilot warned before firing some warning shots to get his point across.

As the truck passed through a tunnel Lelouch was standing behind a capsule-like device the truck was transporting trying to figure out a way out, but even if he found a way out of the trailer he could either get shot or killed by falling onto the street below. However when the door from the driver cab opened up the young man took cover.

Lelouch watched as a redhead woman entered the trailer taking off a blue uniform she had been wearing revealing a more revealing outfit underneath.

"Can you enter the subway through the Azabu route," Kallen Kozuki asked as she began to board her Knightmare Frame at the back of the truck.

"Let's use it here, why not," The driver of the truck asked.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath," Kallen snapped back as she climbed into the cockpit of a Knightmare Frame.

"Ugh…you're right."

_I have seen her before…_

The young man could swear he recognized the woman from somewhere before, but yet nothing about who she was came to mind. A few moments later after Kallen launched in her custom Glasgow Knightmare Frame, Lelouch tried to escape by jumping out of the back of the truck. It closed before he could even attempt such a risky escape.

"Damn it these guys are real terrorists."

Lelouch's situation was steadily getting worse and worse, but he still had a way out as he opened up the top of his school uniform to bring out a silver chain where at the end was familiar blue marble.

_Even if I use there is no chance I can make a clean getaway, I could be seen. _

Other than the sounds of gunfire and explosions there wasn't enough for Lelouch to provide a clear idea of what was going on outside. Yet from the way the truck was moving to the sides and increasing speed it was clear that the military was in hot pursuit. As Lelouch contemplated his options he found himself struggling to maintain his footing just as the truck made a sudden hard left turn. It was likely a quick evasive turn or quick escape in an effort to shake pursuers, although Lelouch suspected it was likely an evasive turn to evade pursuers that got ahead of it. The sound of gunfire and explosions faded, but the road became bumpy and the interior became darker.

_It's getting darker in here and judging by the bumpy road_, Lelouch thought before pulling out his cell phone to check if he still had service. _I see so we must be traveling through the old subway tunnels heading for the ghettos. _

Lelouch began looking around, but as his eyes passed over the discarded coat the female terrorist left behind earlier he spotted a communication device.

_I got to get out of here, but…ok I got it…I am not big on the military, but if I give them this terrorist communicator…no…I forgot…_

The former prince thought he had a solution in mind, but quickly discarded it when he realized the solution could lead to further problems for him especially considering the possible contents of what these terrorists might have stolen.

Suddenly the truck hit something as it hit a large hole in the middle of the tunnel it was driving through stopping the vehicle in its tracks. Lelouch nearly stumbled over, but the young man grabbed hold of the large device the truck was transporting.

"What now, an accident?"

The truck's engine went dead moments later after struggling to get free. Lelouch took cover, but after the truck sat motionless for a few minutes the doors on the left side of the truck's trailer opened up revealing that the truck was stopped inside a subway tunnel. When Lelouch didn't hear anyone coming, the young man cautiously poked his head out from behind the device he had taken cover behind.

_This is my chance I better get the hell out of here. _

Just as Lelouch stepped into the open, cautiously looking outside the truck to make sure the area was clear before making a run for it. As he was about to run for it a Britannian foot soldier flying through the air preparing to strike the young man with a spinning roundhouse kick appeared suddenly. Lelouch deflected the kick with his arms, but the impact knocked him to the ground. Before he had a chance the soldier seized Lelouch by the collar pinning him to the ground.

"What the…are you Britannia" Lelouch struggled to say, but the strong hand holding him down kept him from moving.

"That's enough mindless murder." The soldier snapped as his gas mask slipped off revealing his mouth.

"Wait I am not with them."

"Planning to use poison gas, don't play dumb with me."

"GET OFF OF ME," Lelouch screamed as he tried to kick the solder who reacted by jumping away. The soldier got back to his feet jumping back assuming a defensive stance. "I am not here by choice and if that's poison gas it was made in Britannia wasn't it?"

The soldier was shocked as he muttered, "My god."

"Mindless murder, then why don't you just obliterate Britannia," Lelouch shouted angrily.

"Lelouch, it's me Suzaku," The soldier said as he removed his helmet revealing his identity. Lelouch was shocked by this revelation as this was probably the last place on earth he was expecting his old friend from the days he had first come to Japan. But they separated after the war between Britannia and Japan having not spoken to one another since then.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said remembering the young boy he knew, his first real friend, but he was surprised by his career pathway. "You became a Britannian Soldier."

"Yeah and what about you…are you," Suzaku began before Lelouch interrupted him.

"Just what are you saying?"

Suddenly the capsule began opening up emitting a hissing sound, but before Lelouch had a chance to react Suzaku tackled the black-haired boy to the ground putting his gas mask over his mouth to protect him from what the Japanese boy was sure would be poison gas, but instead inside was a green haired girl wearing a Britannian prison straightjacket.

"That's not poison gas, who is that?"

After recovering Lelouch got up and demanded of the young man, "Poison gas; tell me the truth Suzaku…this girl?"

"What's going on…the military is after this girl, but the terrorists assumed it was poison gas wasn't it?"

"I don't know it's what they told us in the briefing."

Lelouch and Suzaku hauled the woman out of the truck and laid her out on the ground as Suzaku began undoing the restraints on her legs. But without warning a series of large spotlights were turned on illumining the area as over a dozen members of the Royal Guard stood in front of them. Lelouch's face paled as he immediately went for the blue marble he had moved into his pocket knowing he was going to have to use it now, but…

"Stupid Monkey, being an Honorary Britannian will excuse you from this."

"But sir I thought this was poison gas?"

"SILENCE! You are supposed to follow orders!" The Royal Guard Commander snapped. He was a tall man, a typical racist Britannian at the worse with blue eyes, black hair and a scar on his face wearing the custom red uniform of the Viceroy's royal guard. "However in light of your stellar service record I'll be lenient."

One of the commander's men handed his superior a pistol before handing it to Suzaku.

"Private Kururugi you will use this and execute the terrorists."

Lelouch knew what this meant as he discreetly moved his hand with the marble out of his pocket about to activate his Intelligence Device.

"I am sorry sir, but I can't do that. He is just a civilian and I cannot do that."

"I see," Suzaku's superior said before shooting him in the back with the gun he had intended to give the young man.

"SUZAKU!"

"Now school boy it's your turn."

"You are going to pay for that," Lelouch said as his blood was boiling.

"And how would that be possible?"

The commander fired a shot aiming for Lelouch's head, but an energy field of purple energy deflected it. With a look of vengeful fury in his eyes Lelouch opened his hand revealing the marble as he spoke.

"Abyss Soul, activate in device mode prepare for battle!"

"Yes sir," Abyss Soul said with a female voice as the weapon suddenly transformed into a device form as Lelouch held it.

"What the hell is that?"

"What do you call a Britannian who detests his own country?" Lelouch replied before aiming Abyss Soul at the Britannian Royal Guards. "Abyss Soul, Scatter Shot!"

The soldiers aimed their weapons at Lelouch about to fire as a large amount of energy collected above the blue sphere on his staff.

"FIRE!"

A solid beam of purple energy shot out before breaking up into several separate beams tearing through the shocked royal guards killing them as some beams pierced their chests or heads for those unfortunate enough. The green haired woman was shocked as the royal guards dropped to the ground dead before Lelouch began laughing as his attire began changing.

At that moment Abyss Soul transformed into a gold bladed staff while Lelouch's own appearance began to change as he donned what would be his own Battle Jacket. The casual clothing he was in vanished as he became grabbed in black robes trimmed with gold and silver. He had a flowing black cape with a purple interior, gold plates of armor on his forearms, white cuffs at the end of his sleeves, a sleeveless black coat with gold armor plating on the shoulders and parts of the chest where the cape was attached and a high collar that covered the lower half of his jaw. The coat had a purple interior as well and a black belt with a gold plate going across his chest attached to a parted skirt of silver scale mail armor that protected his thighs. The rest of his attire consisted of a form-fitting black leather shirt lined with gold and it came complete with a white cravat that bore a small red gem on it, matching black pants and black belted boots with gold knee armor and three silver buckles on the sides of the boots.

Gripping Soul Abyss tightly Lelouch looked down at Suzaku's still form while his eyes burned with a righteous fury.

* * *

Meanwhile a short time later aboard the G-1 mobile base sitting on the outskirts of the Shinjuku Ghetto while the Britannian Military under his command surrounded the ghetto, Clovis sat on his throne within the command bridge where seconds ago he was told the royal guard was found dead near the truck. The Viceroy was anything but pleased at this moment and with news that the device was empty meant that the girl had likely escaped during whatever had taken place that led to the death of the Royal Guard unit sent to recover her.

"I am terribly sorry your highness we'll recover her I assure you." Bartley said while under Clovis's gaze, but the blonde haired prince ignored him.

"We'll move onto the next stage of the plan."

"Your highness," Bartley muttered knowing that the Viceroy had in mind.

"If word gets out about her I'll be disinherited. Tell the homeland we're carrying out a plan for urban renewal. As Clovis third prince of the empire I command you," Clovis began as he stood up rising from his throne. "Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto leave no one alive!"

It wasn't long before the Britannian Forces having completely encircled the ghetto to begin a one-sided massacre of the civilians living in the ghetto as anyone in front of the Britannian Army was ruthlessly gunned down. No one was spared, not even children as the body count began swiftly rising as artillery shelling began ravaging the ghetto as well dramatically increasing the body count.

"These filthy Elevens aren't even worthy of becoming Honorary Britannians. Wipe out every single last one of them!" Bartley ordered over an open channel as the massacre of Shinjuku Ghetto continued.

Hiding underground within an old subway station a distance away from the site where not long ago Lelouch had witnessed his first friend in Japan being shot in the back. The woman with green hair was still with him, but as it was the young man could easily leave her and escape. But something within him kept him from leaving as the ceiling above him rumbled as a result of artillery fire, which was enough of a sign for Lelouch that the Britannian Army was carrying out a liquidation of the entire ghetto.

_All because of this girl, but just what is she? _

"This chaos is all your fault isn't it? Just what are you?"

The woman didn't answer her, but Lelouch was combing through possibilities. Yet without any additional information he couldn't come up with any logical conclusions.

"Soul Abyss, scan the female subject and check for any abnormalities," Lelouch instructed as the orb on the top of the staff glowed.

"Yes sir," Soul Abyss replied before a wide-spread blue grid of energy scanned the young woman's body leading to these responses.

"Scan is complete…Unknown entity - the parameters detected are similar to an Anima Compositus."

_I see so she could be an Artificial Being? Like those Wolkenritter or something else?_

The green-haired woman wanted to protest, but the binds over her mouth kept her from speaking.

"I'll have to investigate you later, but if you want to escape then come with me."

* * *

A short time later above ground a Sutherland was speeding by when he was suddenly waved down by what appeared to be a ground forces trooper. Sutherland came to a sudden stop to speak to the ground forces soldier demanding.

"You there, what is your ID and unit soldier?"

"I am Apolly Bay of 12th Reconnaissance Company," The soldier spoke before pulling a disc from his pouch pocket. "I obtained this disc from one of the terrorists, could I ask you to transmit this to headquarters for me sir."

"A disc huh," The pilot said opening up his cockpit. "But I still need to verify your ID first."

"Right, understood, but," The Britannian soldier said before vanishing suddenly. The pilot standing outside of his cockpit hatch was confused before a magical blast nailed him sending him flying from the cockpit. Lelouch appeared moments later before entering the cockpit upon which he raised Abyss Soul over the controls.

"Alright let's see if those special functions Peter installed in you work, system override," Lelouch commanded as Abyss Soul glowed as it began hacking through the controls wirelessly.

"Override Successful," Abyss Soul reported moments later as Lelouch was now in control of the Sutherland.

"Excellent, but we still need at least a dozen more," Lelouch said while smiling.

* * *

A/N: The Battle of Shinjuku Ghetto begins, but with the first of a new set of twists this time around. Lelouch doesn't have Geass, but he has Abyss Soul and his training in magic to back him up. And a few unexpected allies to make their appearance, how they became involved with Lelouch will be revealed in upcoming chapters following their appearances. Either it will likely change future events to come as well too and lead up to potent confrontations along the way too.

Anyway read and review and tell me what you think, I already got seven chapters pre-made at the time of posting this fic so I'll post the next chapters after enough time has passed for enough feedback to collect so if need be I can make adjustments and etc to the chapters. A beta reader would be nice to help work out the grammar issues at least, but I'll try to correct as much as possible. I can make no promises through, but stay tune for the next chapter and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 The Rise of Zero

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy and Lelouch, although he is no five-star athlete he is in better shape than he was in canon due in part from a certain psychopathic combat cyborg who helped in his training. When I say help I mean…was very rough on him during the physical training, but you guys will see in the upcoming chapters. Although Lelouch didn't just get training from her through, but I suppose a weakness he has is lack of real combat experience against another mage in a real fight and some limitations of training methods.

Partly I am being so cautious is because I don't want him turning into a gray-su, but I don't want to be too predictable with him either. I hope his first magic battle in chapter four will bring in the feedback I need to fine tune things and plan out his future battles among certain characters.

As for pairings I have heard some good feedback, but I won't make a decision until much later in the fic depending on how the story turns out. I have heard some good points on why one character could work with another, but best to wait until later before making the final choice.

I will run a poll then to collect further input from readers to determine the best choice. However between now and then I will kinda touch upon each possibility in one way or another so regardless of who I go with there will be a bit of everything. Some of which I might even make a joke about such as some characters debating the possibility of what children between Nanoha and Lelouch would be like lol.

Mid-Childa may not survive…

That is a slight example, but everyone will have a fair shot although depending on who it is going to be they will likely face some competition from one another. Now I am not going to make Lelouch's love life any less easy *evil laugh*.

Anyway on with the chapter…

* * *

Chapter 2

The Rise of Zero

Sitting alone in the student council clubhouse, but more specifically within the council meeting room seated at a computer browsing the internet reading up on scientific articles and news reports was a young woman around sixteen and seventeen with mid-back brown hair that hung freely. She wore a pair of blue hair clips in her hair and reading glasses with large lenses. She was obviously dressed in the Ashford Academy female uniform with white knee-high socks while next to the keyboard she was working on she was eating a peanut butter cupcake with chocolate frosting on top. Her brown eyes were reviewing an article she was reading about before suddenly a faint beeping could be heard from a watch-like device on her left wrist.

Knowing who it was she sighed in annoyance, but decided to accept the call knowing he would just keep pestering her if she ignored him.

"What do you want Lelouch, I am busy."

"Skipping out on Physical Education again I assume?"

"You're one to talk, but why call? You should have come back by now."

"Quattro I assume you are in front of a computer right? Could you give me the latest news, anything about Shinjuku?"

"I can but," Quattro began she stopped her sentence midway as she bore a suspicious expression. "Lelouch just what are you up to? I know you were going to engage in some more underground chess matches today, but you have always returned to school on time."

"I don't have a lot of time to explain, but I will when I return…I am in a bit of a situation here."

"What kind of situation?"

Lelouch sighed, but he knew if he was going to get Quattro to work with him he had to come clean. "Well I was on my way back to Ashford when there was a bit of an accident. A truck nearly ran us down, but it ended up crashing into a construction site."

"I suspect you decided to play the good Samarian again didn't you?"

"Yes, but it happened after the power line on Rivalz's bike got cut during his effort to avoid getting run down. The people gathered near the site like idiots gawking at the crash."

"Well what did you expect," Quattro commented with a bored expression before taking a slip from her soda.

"Fair enough, but when I went to help the truck suddenly backed out and sped off. It turns out it was being driven by terrorists that stole something from the Britannian Military."

Quattro spat out her drink in shock before demanding.

"WHAT! YOU…climbed into a truck being driven by terrorists!"

"Yes I know of all of the trucks, but now I am in the middle of Shinjuku Ghetto and the Britannian Army is killing everyone. You know gunning down civilians and bombing buildings," Lelouch said rather causally but he knew that Quattro would freak and he didn't even need to see her expression to confirm his suspicions as the young woman's face was frozen in a state of total shock. It wasn't long before she recovered and shouted.

"YOU GET OUT OF THERE NOW YOU HEAR ME!"

"Easier said than done, but the Britannian Army has this entire place surrounded and I have someone here too. She was locked inside a capsule mistaken to be poison gas bomb. Abyss Soul detected some abnormalities; I don't think she is human."

"As interesting as this may sound you still need to escape, but just take the girl with you and we'll deal with it when you return to the academy."

"I would have to move her above ground and I haven't tried using dimensional travel with a second passenger before."

"Damn it!"

Quattro despite being frustrated regained her composure and quickly began thinking as the computer brought up the latest news related to Shinjuku which was only travel restrictions. The reason was presently unknown at the time as far as the public knew.

"The only news on Shinjuku is that there are traffic restrictions, why it's happening is unknown."

"Well of course, once they finish everything off they'll release news that favors the military."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I am going to have to make an opening."

"Don't do it Lelouch…the Bureau cannot find out about you."

"I'll do it the old fashion way. I got a terrorist communicator and I have a plan already in mind to turn this battle around for them without exposing my talents. I'll call you once I escape," Lelouch said before prompting hanging up leaving an irritated Quattro.

"That…ugh," The brown hair woman said before stopping her sentence.

_Graham won't like this, but I swear as talented and as intelligent Lelouch is I wonder if he is more trouble than he is worth? _

Rising from her chair and quickly cleaning up, but took care to remove her glasses before Quattro hurried out of the room intent on getting to Lelouch at Shinjuku before he does something stupid.

* * *

Back at Shinjuku Ghetto the former Britannian Prince was hiding in one of the old abandoned office buildings with the green haired woman sitting quietly nearby while the sounds of battle echoed around him. Parked nearby was one of the Sutherlands he had stolen earlier while he had captured a dozen more he had hidden in a mobile location for now. He was safe for now, but as Lelouch brought up a tactical display of the surrounding area using his Intelligent Device he saw a three-dimensional map of the area around his current position.

_They need to keep a lid on this information, so it will be hard for them to call in reinforcements. They will have to make do with the pieces on the board. But I am stuck in here and even if I could destroy a lot of them with Abyss Soul I could attract the attention of the observation posts in orbit. Attempting to gain refuge on my own through carries its own risks. However…_

In the distance Lelouch saw a combat helicopter shot down.

_I want payback for being dragged into your fight and Suzaku…they'll pay for killing you._

With a plan in mind the green hired woman finally spoke.

"How are you going to create an escape path?"

"I have captured a number of Sutherlands so far, but the only difficulty left is to give them to the resistance group fighting here without them seeing me."

"I assume you managed to force the pilots from the machines?"

"I used a few tricks I had, but besides the one I captured for my own use I removed the IFFs from inside the other ones I had captured."

"Why don't I give you something to help?"

"What," Lelouch said as the green haired woman managed to free herself from hands from her binds before standing up and putting a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. As his world was about to go white all around him an unseen force suddenly sent the green haired woman flying back as if something within Lelouch rejected her. "What was that?"

For once in her long existence the woman was completely shocked as her attempts to form a contract with someone had never been rejected in such a way before.

"I don't understand it…I wanted to form a contract with you."

"Whatever you were trying to with me it clearly won't work with me," Lelouch said as he wanted to investigate the matter further but he didn't have the time for this. "I need to go to work now and deliver these Knightmare Frames to the terrorists."

"How will you do that?"

"I think I have an idea, but I need you to stay hidden for now."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ashford Academy another was about to become aware of events transpiring as in the chemical lab a teacher was standing before the board was using a black market to write out a chemical formula for his class to see. The teacher standing at the board was surprisingly young for his age being in his late teens to his early twenties with mid-back blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a bow using black ribbon. He had a fair skin complexion and wore a black suit underneath a white lab coat with a red tie complete with black dress shoes.

"Technically, chemistry is the study of matter," The blonde haired man commented before putting down his marker to address his class directly. "But I prefer to see it as the study of change. Just think about this. Electrons, they change their energy levels. Molecules change their bonds. Elements, they combine and change into compounds. Well, that's all of life, right? It's the constant, it's the cycle. It's solution, dissolution. Just over and over and over. It is growth, then decay, then transformation. It is fascinating, really."

His name was Peter Vanderfloog, but as far as people were concerned he was a simple chemistry teacher although very popular among the students for his engaging science lessons.

As he eyed the classroom before him Peter's green eyes came to two empty seats, one of which was normally occupied while the other was sometimes empty. As the chemistry teacher continued his lecture into chemistry and its fundamentals he opened up his mind and began reaching out using telepathy he had with one of the missing students in question.

_Quattro why aren't you in class…did something happen? _

_Oh it's you…well something did happen and you are not going to like this?_

_Does it have something to do with Lelouch? _

_Regrettably it does…_

Peter mentally sighed having a bad feeling about it.

_I assume you are on your way to get him out of whatever mess he is in? _

_I am and I'll do what I can, but the situation is already spiraling out of control. _

_What exactly has happened? _

_Apparently some kind of incident has happened in Shinjuku, the Britannian Army is wiping out its population and somehow Lelouch got pulled right into it. _

Peter was stunned, but he was carefully kept his expression from changing while he kept teaching his class with maintaining as if nothing abnormal was happening. However on the inside several alarms were going off in his head.

_Quattro, hurry to Shinjuku and stop Lelouch I am worried he might do something foolish like openly use his magic. I know we have taught him to conceal it, but an unpredictable battle situation in Shinjuku could bring about a situation where he has little choice. I'll contact Graham and inform him of what has happened. Hopefully he'll rendezvous with you and help with Lelouch if need be. _

_Understood, I'll hurry. _

* * *

Back at Shinjuku Ghetto the situation was looking increasingly grim for the resistance group fighting a losing battle as the death toll kept rising as they were hopelessly outnumbered and badly outgunned. Kallen inside her Glasgow was doing her best and was among the only few who made any progress, but success was very limited and not enough to turn the tide of the battle. After shooting down another attack helicopter using a slash harken a pair of Sutherland Knightmare Frames with red painted shoulders had appeared on the scene.

One of the Sutherlands was being piloted by Jeremiah Gottwald, the leader of the Purist Faction.

"Well if it isn't our Glasgow friend."

Kallen spotted the two Sutherlands before taking off to evade them as they gave chase, but it was only a matter of time before they close in on her. To complicate matters she had thirty minutes left on her energy filler and once that was empty that would be it for her. Yet just as all hope seemed lost an unexpected, but also an unfamiliar voice spoke over the radio.

"The west entrance…"

"Huh…"

"Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

"Who is this, how do you know this code?" Kallen demanded.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win then you are just going to have to trust me."

"To win," Kallen said as she hurried along, but after some careful consideration and knowing she had very few other options she leapt onto the train tracks on a bridge and began traveling west. As Kallen moved along the tracks she spoke the radio. "Ok what am I to do now?"

Suddenly Jeremiah's Sutherland and his partner's Knightmare Frame were catching up to Kallen.

"You pathetic eleven, if you simply run away then this hunt offers nothing in the way of sport."

But just when Kallen was doomed a train came straight at her as Lelouch spoke.

"Since you trust me you are going to win, now jump onto the train!"

"Got it!"

Kallen leapt over the train's main engine and hopped across the rest of the train leaving Jeremiah to catch the train with his machine trying to bring it to a halt.

"Trying to escape through that way, but if that is your plan," Jeremiah said as the train came to a complete stop. "You there go after the Glasgow."

"Yes my lord," The Britannian pilot said right before chasing after the red machine, but he never got the chance as a pair of slash harkens hit the second Sutherland in the waist and neck knocking its head off and sending the machine falling off of the bridge.

Hidden inside a bit of rubble within an overlooking building was a third Sutherland, which was the culprit that had taken out one of its own.

"Shot by friendly fire," Jeremiah said to himself before calling out to the other Sutherland unaware that Lelouch was inside the cockpit. "What is your name and your unit we're after the one-armed Glasgow."

No response was given save for Lelouch opening fire with the Knightmare Frame's machine gun pelting Jeremiah's machine costing him the Sutherland's left arm.

"Oh my god a terrorist!"

Jeremiah tried to pull back, but a bullet took out a landspinner along with most of his left leg stopping him in his tracks. In an effort to counterattack Jeremiah took aim with his Sutherland's machine gun, but he didn't see the red Glasgow rushing back to launch a counterattack.

"You son of a," Jeremiah began but the battle cry Kallen gave alerted Jeremiah to the approaching danger giving the man time to eject and escape a possible death at the hands at the Glasgow.

"You saved me, but how did you get a hold of a Sutherland?"

Kallen asked her unknown rescuer, but when she looked at the place where he had been hiding the Sutherland Lelouch was using was already gone.

_What, where did he go?_

"Kallen," A man outside of the machine called as he approached with a group of three others consisting of two men and a woman. "What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

"What he contacted you too?"

"He sure did, Yoshida's group should be here soon." Kaname Ohgi replied as he received a call from their mysterious helper.

"Are you the one in charge here?" Lelouch inquired asking a man in his early twenties with brown hair wearing blue jeans, a large brown jacket and a tan shirt underneath with a red headband on his head.

"Uh, yeah…"

"I present to you the cargo in that train over there. There are tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win then follow my orders." Lelouch said as Kallen went over to one of the cargo cars in her machine and opened it up revealing some Sutherland Knightmare Frames inside much to her shock.

"There is more in here," Naomi Inoue called out after checking another of the cargo cars.

"Here too," Shinichiro Tamaki added before Yoshitaka Minami commented.

"There is even more here too…maybe we should give this guy a chance."

"All of this, but how?" Kallen asked herself, but seconds later Lelouch called her.

"Woman in the Glasgow?"

"Uh yes?"

"Stay where you are. Your unit is going to run decoy you got that?"

"Understood," Kallen replied while in the distance hiding on one of the upper floors of the old Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building sat Lelouch's Sutherland he had acquired through use of illusions he cast with Soul Abyss to lure the pilots out before finishing them off and then using his Intelligence Device to hack the Sutherlands to enable the resistance group members to pilot them as well as disabling the IFFs within them.

In hind sight it was fortunate that he decided to stash them aboard a train.

"Energy filler status?"

"About fifteen minutes worth," Kallen replied quickly.

"Then recharge it, in ten minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions."

Lelouch ended the radio transmission before reclining back in the pilot chair, but he was determined to pull this off yet the question remained as to how he would get to Clovis inside the G1 mobile base. He could eliminate most if not all of the Britannian Forces, but still there was the matter of getting through. He could use his illusion spells to get by the guards. Then Lelouch was back at square one when it came to clearing out the command bridge of any guards protecting Clovis and the Staff Officers on the bridge.

_Perhaps it's best to see how events will progress before I consider that. _

The former prince thought as it was too early to really say how events would go; he still had a battle to win after all.

* * *

Ten minutes later after cautiously making her way through the Toyko Settlement, but yet traveling as quickly as she could without alerting the wrong people to her movements and capabilities Quattro was inside an old building, but in light of the situation she changed out her school uniform for her Barrier Jacket. It was based upon the old body suit she and others like her had worn, but it was all black with gray patches mirroring the patterns of her old Combat Suit. She wore for quite literally her entire life for the most part until up to a year old where she traded out the blue and light blue body suit for something new.

On her hips were three plates of black armor while there was armor plating on her shoulders as well too. Her boots had a small green gem on the top near her knees while her gloved hands had a large green gem on top of her palms. She wore a white cloak trimmed with gray and black feathers around the collar which came with long white sleeves.

Yet that wasn't all that was new, where instead of either the old uniform she wore or a Barrier Jacket, Quattro she wore a new type of Assault Suit designed to be superior to the Barrier Jackets used by most mages. However Quattro's suit doubled as a hybrid intelligence device integrated into her own suit by extension not only enabling her to use magic but her device and suit enhance her other abilities and skills.

Quattro stood alone in the old and crumbling room as a number of holographic computer screens appeared around her as did a set of piano keys on a green holographic set up.

"Let me see if I can find your exact position Lelouch."

At that moment in another part of the ghetto the resistance group's counterattack under Lelouch's command was about to begin.

"Hey are you sure about this? They all had their IFFs removed," Tamaki questioned obviously having some second thoughts about the whole plan. "What if this is a trap?"

"The other side has total advantage in this war so they don't need to set any traps," Ohgi replied. "Alright people let's move get to your assigned points."

It wasn't long until Lelouch called them.

"P1 can you move," the former prince asked.

"It operates basically the same to what you are used to."

"Can't you at least tell us who you are?"

"I can't tell you anymore these frequencies could be intercepted," Lelouch said before moving on to avoid giving Ohgi a chance to question the matter further. "If Q-1 is on schedule then two enemy Sutherlands will reach you in twenty-three seconds," Lelouch noted before adding to their shock. "Shoot them through the wall."

"He's out of his mind," Tamaki exclaimed.

"Everybody, double-check your weapons," Ohgi ordered in response, which unlike Tamaki he was confident.

"Are you serious?"

Almost on cue the red Glasgow piloted by Kallen was spotted by the Britannian Forces.

"Enemy spotted at point F-31," An officer on the enemy mobile command center the G-1 announced to Clovis who sat on his throne.

"A faint eh…how pedestrian."

"Tell Lazio's squad to go straight in and then Hugo and Valerie strike from the rear," Bartley commanded expecting an easy victory, but as the two Knightmare Frames moved in they were ambushed by Ohgi and the others who gunned down the two Sutherlands through the wall as Lelouch commanded them to do.

"Sir Huge and Valerie's units have been lost," An officer reported.

"An ambush," Clovis asked surprised that something like that happened.

* * *

"An ID signal can be a double-edged sword," Lelouch began as he sat in the cockpit of the Sutherland he piloted. "Besides if the resistance fighters follow my orders then all of the conditions for my victory will be met."

Lelouch reclined in his chair and began issuing more orders.

"P1, P5 and P7 move to the right and fire your slash-harkens towards 3'oclock."

"You heard him do what the voice says," Ohgi replied.

"Damn what else does he want us to do," Tamaki complained.

"P5 ready?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

* * *

For the next minutes the battle for Shinjuku Ghetto was experiencing a sudden turn around as the resistance group stationed in the area that had been losing was now suddenly finding itself successfully stopping the Britannian Military in their tracks. They had a long way to go until victory was achieved, but Quattro was overhearing a lot of the panicked chatter on the open communication lines among the Britannians. They tried to frantically change their codes fearing their transmissions were being intercepted, but Quattro had already deduced what was going on.

_I see so Lelouch used some of the illusionary magic I help teach him and used it to trick the Britannian pilots to get out of their Sutherlands and then capture their machines. He gave them to the resistance fighters to fight back against the Britannians. _

"The enemy is moving towards G-2-8."

"Send Lazio's squad, no I mean George's squad," A panicking Bartley ordered as Quattro was listening in on conversations happening within the G-1.

"This means the enemy has our military weaponry," Clovis inquired finally realizing one of the reasons they the battle had suddenly gone against them.

"Well duh dumbass," Quattro commented to herself while trying to comprehend how an idiot like Clovis was put in charge of Area 11. "It's more than just that. Lelouch is a natural-born prodigy with a genius-level intellect and keen mind perfect for tactical and strategic planning. You on the other hand are a pathetic excuse for a military commander as are your staff officers. I am shocked the resistance groups in Area 11 haven't made much progress with such dumbasses running the place."

_No wait the Japanese are idiots too, because the so called resistance groups are nothing more than a bunch of punk kids just fighting against the system. The JLF is even worse because they are still fighting with old tactics and methods that failed them badly in the war seven years ago._

Quattro thought correcting herself mentally.

"Sir Williams has ejected, his unit has been lost," Another staff officer cried out.

"Change our codes they are intercepting our transmissions."

"We already have sir, four times," A second staff officer replied before Bartley snapped back.

"DO IT AGAIN!"

_You idiots, Lelouch is sitting in one of your machines using the IFFs inside the machine to track your movements. Your moves are so predictable that it's even easier for him to swiftly counter anything you try._

"This is unacceptable," Clovis shouted.

"Oh someone is a sore loser," Quattro muttered teasingly before someone new appeared on the main screen as Quattro hacked into the cameras on the command bridge to actually see what was going on.

"Good afternoon," A man with short light blue-white hair said wearing a white lab coat with glasses on.

"WHAT IS IT? We are in the middle of an operation?"

"I say it's time to deploy the ASEEC Special Weapon," Lloyd Asplund suggested much to the annoyance of Clovis.

"We have no time for this."

"I am not sure how much the Lancelot could make a difference, but granted its performance as a machine of this planet's technological levels are impressive." Quattro noted as she recalled hacking some information from the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps pet project the first seventh generation Knightmare Frame the Z-01 Lancelot.

_I suppose that depends on the pilot, but I am surprised they found someone since I read a lot of test pilots had refused because of its lack of a ejection block. _

Pushing the thought aside Quattro began flittering through the other chatter in the area trying to find the communication lines between the resistance fighters and Lelouch who was no doubt calling the shots. It wasn't long before the brown haired woman found what she was looking for as she heard a familiar voice.

"R2 fire slash harken," Lelouch said as a resistance fighter took out a combat helicopter. "B7 use UN ordinance," An armored vehicle was just taken out before the former prince added which only widen the amused smile on Quattro's face. "B-group you will continue your advance."

A group of five Knightmare Frames advanced upon a group of four enemy Sutherlands, but were suddenly pinned between them and another group of resistance fighters in Sutherlands gunning them down from behind trapping the Britannian Knightmare Frames in-between the two groups.

"You bloody elevens…arrragh," The pilot cried out on an open channel before his machine went down.

"We just lost Lazio's squad!" A staff officer within the command bridge of the G-1 reported as all of their men fighting within the ghetto perimeter had been taken out.

"So do it we'll have to bring up Quincy's squad." Clovis commanded not wanting to loose, but Quattro didn't need to be a gifted strategist to know what he was doing was a bad move.

"My lord that will break the encirclement," Bartley warned.

_A wiser move would have been to recall your forces to ghetto perimeter and call in an airstrike, but you are not going to do that are you?_

"Close the breach with some of the units guarding me, all we know for certain is that enemy forces are here."

_My god that has to be the biggest tactical blunder I have ever seen and Lelouch is going to skin you alive for making such a stupid move. How will you respond Lelouch?_

A short few moments of silence passed on the resistance fighter's end before Lelouch's voice was heard.

"You…Q-1 do you have an area map?"

"I do…it's a map of the old town, but it has no current landmarks."

"It will do," Lelouch replied as Quattro recognized the woman's voice for a moment there, but she remained quiet and listened to Lelouch give out new instructions before sitting back to enjoy the show. It was minutes later before the final stage of his battle was upon them.

"Alright send in Bert and the others too," Clovis replied hoping to crush his enemy with overwhelming numbers.

"You might as well order them to shoot themselves in the knee caps while you are at it." Quattro said as Clovis's troops were closing in on what they were convinced were the enemy's position, but little did they know that the resistance fighters Lelouch commanded had fled underground to slip away by traveling under them.

"Surround them and then close in. Their forces are at that center dot. We'll finish every single one of them off."

Quattro watched with a smile as she knew what was coming and then as the Sutherlands arrived at the center dot they unsurprisingly found nothing there. She imagined that at this moment one of the Knightmare Frames, likely the last one taking up the rear, was turning around and firing its slash harken to bring down the ceiling of the tunnel they were traveling through which in turn caused a devastating chain reaction as over forty five Sutherland Knightmare Frames were instantly taken out by the collapsing ground they had been foolishly standing on.

"Hook, line and sinker," Quattro remarked before clapping her hands together applauding Lelouch's successful and brilliant display of tactics while laughing at the same time at Clovis's misfortune.

"Lloyd," Clovis called out as the man was clearly out of options.

"Yes your highness?"

"Can it win; will your toy beat them?"

"My lord, please be so kind to call it Lancelot."

_That could be problematic, but whoever they got as a pilot will be the deciding factor. _

After some careful consideration it was time to contact Lelouch directly.

_Congratulations on your success so far Lelouch, but I think you know why I am here?_

_I was actually expecting you a little sooner. I assumed you enjoyed the show?_

_Very much so, but you know you got the ASEEC newest Knightmare Frame about to come after you. _

_I see, so what are you going to do about it? _

Lelouch inquired to Quattro amidst their telepathic conversation, but the response Lelouch got was the sound of laughter in his mind.

_I think I have a new toy to play with. _

* * *

Minutes later near the G-1 the custom trailer carrying the Lancelot was preparing to launch the new Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame while they were preparing it for launch a young man Lelouch assumed to have been killed right in front of him was just finishing changing into a white and black pilot suit with a gold trim. Suzaku Kururugi having survived being shot in the back due to a pocket watch he had been carrying that had deflected the bullet saving him from a lethal gunshot wound. However the bullet's impact did some damage to his ribs, it wasn't enough to stop him from piloting a Knightmare Frame through.

"Have you read the manual," A female voice asked him.

"Pretty much," Suzaku replied before exiting the medical trailer he had been changing in.

"Well done, you have scored at the top of your class in the simulator," Cecile Croomy said before Suzaku politely interrupted her.

"Hey look…about what you told me early."

"Huh…it could happen, but the possibility is zero."

"But that means there could be a chance right?"

"Yes I am afraid that's true," Cecile replied as Suzaku stepped out of the medical trailer heading towards the special dispatch trailer that carried the prototype Knightmare Frame while the tarp covering it was about to be removed. "Even so you are not to do anything reckless; the new system is not outfitted with an ejection system."

"Ok I understand Miss Cecile," Suzaku answered as the tarp came off revealing a white Knightmare Frame with a shape and design unlike anything Suzaku had seen before lined with gold really looking like a giant white knight with green eyes. "Is that it?"

"Yes…the advance weapon developed by us in the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps, Lancelot the world's first seventh generation knightmare frame."

"Well if you are ready Suzaku we shall begin with the initial start-up," Lloyd ordered as Suzaku made his way into the cockpit of the white machine. As Suzaku was entering the trailer getting ready to board the Lancelot, Cecile began preparations to launch the Lancelot.

"Prepare start up begin from Phase 21, equipping energy filler," Cecile said as the battery filler was installed and its systems began starting up.

But before Suzaku could climb in the cockpit hatch suddenly closed and from there everything went wrong for the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps.

It happened at the moment the energy filler was installed as Lloyd and Cecile lost control of the start-up procedures as the monitors before them were not responding. Suddenly the Lancelot activated on its own before its connection cables disengaged themselves from the trailer turning its head to looking at the shocked expressions of Lloyd and Cecile before giving the glasses wearing scientist the finger before a feminine sounding electronic voice spoke.

"Nice toy, I'm just going to borrow it for a bit…BYE-BYE."

The Lancelot took off at high-speed leaving its pilot behind and a shell-shocked Lloyd and Cecile. The blue haired young woman was the first to recover as she tried to warn the G-1 that the Lancelot had somehow activated itself and was moving on its own without a pilot inside.

Lloyd Asplund was still in complete shock while Suzaku was completely speechless uncertain of what to do or say. However upon mentally processing all that had happened Lloyd Asplund suffered a complete and total mental break down. It began with his right eye twitching before he began screaming, but when his voice tired from his high-pitch screaming he began stumbling about while he was foaming at the mouth. Grabbing the radio from Cecile the very upset designer and creator of the beloved machine that just got hijacked cried out on an open channel.

"Someone get me the army, the marines, the royal guard, OR THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, BUT GET MY LANCELOT BAAAACKK!"

"Please sir relax I am sure it will be," A nameless technician said trying to calm his superior down, but his attempts were met by Lloyd seizing the man by the throat proceeding to strangle him.

"Relax…RELAX…HOW CAN I RELAX!"

"Lloyd, please get a hold of yourself;" Cecile pleaded with her superior, but it was no good as Lloyd picked up a wrench and with a battle cry ran out after his creation.

"Lloyd, no that's suicide!"

"GIVE ME MY LANCELOT BACK!"

"No," Lancelot spoke as it turned around before flicking Lloyd away like an annoying insect. As his body impacted against the side of the trailer he was knocked out, but surprisingly he was uninjured for the most part as Lloyd was muttering random incoherent nonsense and insults before he was silent.

Suzaku could nothing but stand there as he didn't have any better chance of stopping Lancelot than Lloyd did, so he instead decided to tend to the fallen Lloyd by helping an engineer who was trying to check him for injuries.

All the while Quattro on the other hand was laughing like a manic clearly having a very good day, but as the young woman was about to turn what should have been their savor to prevent their defeat into their destroyer Cecile made a quick call to Clovis.

"What is it now? You already have authorization to launch the Lancelot?" Clovis snapped upon seeing the young woman's face.

"Your majesty we have a serious problem the Lancelot has been hijacked remotely by terrorists."

Clovis's face went pale as the blood drained from his face seconds before the Lancelot began savagely attacking the Britannian Forces around Clovis's G-1 mobile command center. Quattro was laughing as she used the Lancelot to gleefully decimate their forces before attacking the G-1 to destroy their chain of command.

"Now Lelouch is your chance for a big finish to this battle," Quattro said while projecting her words mentally to the former prince.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 we'll have Lelouch vs. Ginga Nakajima, yes his use of magic didn't go unnoticed. I hope to use feedback from that fight to fine tune and adjust his fighting style and such accordingly.

Next chapter through…well we have Nanoha and friends appear save for Fate and Hayate who are not on Mid-Childa, but they will have a major fight on our hands as Lelouch's destined future opponent in the future the Dragon King will appear or rather his forces are going to launch their first strike against the TSAB. However among their leaders are a few familiar faces and one which will shock Nanoha, Hayate and Fate when they find out.

Now I am certain all of you are asking just how and why Quattro is at Ashford Academy…well I plan to cover that in upcoming chapters, but let's just say as a result of certain events she got her own score to settle with the Dragon King and works with Lelouch as a means to an end. As for her Inherent Skill and cyborg body, both were upgraded by Peter Vanderfloog who is a mysterious inventor and scientist who will be revealed as the one who provided Lelouch with Abyss Soul and acts as the Q of the group in a sense. He has a bit of a mad scientist in him while Gil Graham knew of Lelouch's talent as a mage, so how did Graham find out...well that will be discovered later. There are many questions now, but answers will come later as the story unfolds.

So the pairing possibilities for Lelouch are Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Ginga, Quattro, but on my profile I have a poll where I am considering another possible rival among the Numbers. Yes a group of them will be coming to Earth in upcoming chapters consisting of Sein, Wendi and Dieci on an intelligence gathering mission brought about partly due to events in the next chapter. They'll arrive in time for events in Saitama Ghetto.


	3. Chapter 3 Flames of Chaos

A/N: one of my biggest chapters I ended up doing more than I intended, but it was well received as probably one of best battle chapters in some of my fics. Or at least those who have checked it out on deviant art where I posted the prototype chapters and those who read the battle on the forum, but time to see if that is the case. We'll also have our villains, besides Britannia; make their appearance that Lelouch will end up facing as he makes waves against Britannia.

Although I regrettably have an OC as one of the main villains I did at least managed to work in other characters who are working with them. One of which will surpise you, but I will elaborate on her transformation to the dark side when Nanoha and she meet up again.

Anyway on with the chapter and when the giant foes Nanoha will be facing start playing the song Rules of Nature, yes their design were inspired from the machine attached to that song.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Flames of Chaos

As blood was being spilled on Earth, elsewhere in the universe on a planet with an environment similar to Earth's yet the planet as a whole was completely different. Mid-Childa the Time-Space Administration Bureau's Number One Administrative world and home of the TSAB Mid-Childan Main Office in the capital of Cranagan. In an empty parking lot in the middle of the city a trio of white transport trucks was parked together in a row while nearby a black four-door car sat while its occupants stood near the trucks speaking to their drivers.

"Now do you have your instructions?"

The question came from a young woman who was about seventeen years of age with long purple hair and silver hairs with a fair skin complexion. She was beautiful for her age especially with her eyes dressed in black suit complete with a skirt and high heels with a black tie and a white blouse. In her hair she wore a black hairband to complete her look.

Standing next to her being a bit taller was a man in his early thirties with dark brown hair with a mustache and beard upon his face with brown eyes. He wore a black trench coat with a turtleneck sweater underneath which concealed his large bulky muscular physique. Hanging from his left side stored within a black scabbard was a Katana like weapon with a silver and black handle. At the location where the hand guard would be was a large block like object with a red electronic eye and a magic cartridge ejection system.

"Yes and we are ready to carry them out," Another large muscular man who was the leader of the three drivers spoke as the other two nodded their heads. Like his compatriots he wore a black working jumpsuit with a belt around their waist. The leader of the drivers was a bald man while the other two had short brown hair.

"Good, but rest assured your families will be very well compensated. Your actions today will end the complacency of the TSAB. They think nothing for the suffering of the smaller administrated worlds and bend their own laws as they see fit. Today what begins shall mark the beginning of the end of the corrupt rule of the Time-Space Administration Bureau."

"Yes madam!" The drivers saluted in unison before the woman saluted them back.

"For Logos!"

"Logos," The drivers cheered before climbing into their trucks and driving off with zeal, but the term zealots might be more appropriate for them. Once they were gone the woman brought out a cell phone before making a phone call.

"It's done and the men are on their way now." The woman replied listening to the caller's response.

"Those men will not return."

"Of course we know this is a suicide mission more or less. We'll likely lose the troopers in the back of one of the trucks although the bombs will do what needs to be done."

"Victory is not measured by losses Miss Tsukimura, but by what is gained."

The reply was electronically distorted to conceal the identity of the caller.

"I understand Mandarin-sama, so I assume you want me to unleash the prototype weapons as well?"

"Yes, but make certain you collect as much combat data as possible."

"I understand sir…leave it to me," Suzuka Tsukimura said before hanging up, but once the cell phone was back in her pocket she couldn't help but grin with dark smile.

_How long have I waited for this? I'll make you sorry you three abandoned us._

"I'll take my team and we'll begin our assigned mission." The man with the katana said.

"Yes and let's hope the Yoshimitsu Troopers will prove effective. If they can prove effective against the Time-Space Administration Bureau then just imagine their effectiveness against the Britannians."

The man smiled wickedly before he added.

"It just makes me all the more eager to unleash them upon those Britannian pigs."

"Then lead them well, Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe."

* * *

Elsewhere in the capital city at a military facility located near the outskirts where it had a wide open training field used for professional training for combat instructors by the mages stationed there, but at that moment some of them were up in the sky performing maneuvers as well trying to develop some new techniques and combat methods. Just returning from her lunch break a young seventeen year old woman with blue eyes and long mahogany hair tied into a large single pigtail that hung from the left side of her head stepped outside. The woman was wearing a white and blue uniform complete with a blue skirt with the uniform bearing the ranks of First Lieutenant.

Nanoha Takamachi, a tactical instructor for the Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps of the Time-Space Administration Bureau.

Most of the instructors and their students were up in the skies while Nanoha was going to focus on training and tactical simulations on the ground for the afternoon. As she headed to a area on the training field reserved for her and the students she would be working with today the young woman's mind began drifting as a cold wind blew pass her. It was odd really…that she had been thinking more of him recently.

Was it a sign or an ill omen perhaps?

Nanoha was originally from Japan on Earth, but when the Britannian Empire conquered it turning it into Area 11 the Takamachi Family was relocated along with her friend Hayate Yagami and her family to Mid-Childa for their safety as the situation in Area 11 and taking into account the Britannian Empire's methods of ruling of subjugated Area made the former independent country too dangerous for Nanoha and others like her to stay. Although her family was safe on this planet with her, but a number of her friends were left behind.

Among them were Lelouch vi Britannia and his younger sister Nunnally. Of all of the friends she knew except for another dear friend the former prince from Britannia was different from the other children she knew. Perhaps that was why she was curious about him, but recently she has thought about him more and more including the first time they met over seven years ago.

* * *

It was at the foot of the small mountain on the outskirts of Uminari City near one of the mansions belonging to the Kururugi Family where Lelouch and his sister Nunnally vi Britannia had been staying after the shrine was deemed an inadequate place to keep them. Nanoha and her friend were walking together planning on going to the sunflower fields which were supposed to be near the estate, but along the way they came across a group of Japanese school boys beating up on a small ten year old boy. They were viciously kicking him while the small boy lay helpless on the ground.

"_This is Japan!" One of them shouted. _

"_Yeah, stay out of our country you dirty Brit!" _

_Another boy was standing a distance away, he had short brown hair with curls wearing a hakama and a white dogi watched the scene._

"_Come on fight back!" The boy shouted kicking Lelouch in the gut as the former prince simply cowered there taking it. _

"_Hey you are supposed to be a prince aren't you?" A third boy commented before kicking Lelouch again. "Come on get up and fight, what are you a girl…some kind of mama's boy?" _

"_That's enough," Nanoha shouted approaching the three boys with an angry look on her face. "Stop beating up on someone who can't fight back!" _

"_Why do you care, this kid is a dirty Brit?" _

"_Who cares where he is from?" Nanoha shot back. _

"_Oh yeah and what about your friend she looks like a Brit too," The tallest of the boys said as they were beginning to gang up on Nanoha and her friend. She was a blonde haired girl who didn't look Japanese with red eyes and a fair skin complexion. She wore the same white and black school uniform as Nanoha while her hair was styled into a pair of long-pigtails. But before anything further could take place the brown haired boy who had been watching suddenly became outraged before rushing up to them without thinking as he shouted. _

"_STOP IT…THAT'S ENOUGH!" _

_Seeing the boy approach the three bullies recognized him before running away, Nanoha and the blonde haired girl weren't sure about the identity of the brown-haired boy, but for some reason unknown to them his appearance prompted them to run away. Nanoha ignoring Suzaku went to the beaten up black-haired boy and tried to help them up, but Lelouch refused their help trying to push her away. Meanwhile Suzaku began to verbally chew out the men supposedly assigned to watch Lelouch believing them to be bodyguards. _

"_What were you doing, what kind of bodyguards are you?" _

"_They are not bodyguards, they are just watchmen to make sure I don't run away or try to kill myself. Besides," Lelouch began turning to the girl who was kneeling on the ground in front of him. "Why did you help me I am a Britannian?" _

"_Why should it matter where you come from…it's not right to beat up someone just because they come from a different country." Nanoha's seemingly simple answer surprised Lelouch a little as he wasn't expecting it. "I am Nanoha Takamachi and this is Fate Testarossa, what's your name?" _

_Lelouch was seemingly confounded by the girl's indifference to him being a Britannian, so as the black-haired boy began to slowly rise back up to his feet dusting himself off before he answered. _

"_I am Lelouch." _

_Below where Lelouch had been lying laid some fish and some crushed vegetables the former prince had purchased from a nearby local market. _

"_Could you move," Lelouch began asking Nanoha to move her foot off of something on the ground. "You are standing on my reward's card. I just need four more points and I get a discount." _

"_Oh," Nanoha said moving her feet as Lelouch picked up a small card he got at the nearby local store, Lelouch much to the surprise to Suzaku watching observed the young man treating the card like something precious. To Suzaku the idea of a Britannian Prince bending down to pick up the card and the loose change seemed pathetic. _

"_It's your own fault you know, why don't you just except the food we give you instead of risking yourself going into town? It's not poisoned." Suzaku snapped at the black-haired boy. _

"_Don't be so mean to him," Nanoha began, but Lelouch interrupted her. _

"_I know it's not poisoned." _

"_Then eat it," Suzaku shouted. _

"_I am here and I will live…I am living by my own strength and I won't be dead any longer. Not me and not Nunnally either," With those words Lelouch picked up what the food he had bought and began to limp away, but while Suzaku was silent Nanoha approached him trying to help him. _

"_Why do you keep trying to help me, I don't need it?" _

"_It's not because you need it, it's because I want to. You are hurt," Nanoha pointed out. _

"_I'll be fine…" _

"_I am still helping you." _

"_I don't understand why," Lelouch said sounding irritated. _

"_I told you already, I don't need a reason." _

* * *

_What are you doing now Lelouch?_

Nanoha thought as she returned from her trip down memory lane as she arrived where her thirty students had been waiting for her as they stood in uniform lined up together. But before Nanoha could begin two of the three white transport trucks were driving up to the main building of the training corps, however they were not slowing down. Instead they were speeding up intending to ram their vehicles into the building, but before impact the trailers opened up as a dozen men in black cybernetic armor with artificial limbs carrying sword like weapons.

Moments later the trucks rammed into the building setting off the bombs they were carrying bathing most of the surrounding area around the crash site in flames. The third truck came to a stop as a dozen more men in black full body armor emerged from the truck ready to provide support for the next approaching group of combat weapons.

Seconds later at the edge of the training field where the water of the large lake next to where the base was set up a trio of large shadows approached the surface before three large objects erupted from the water. Landing upon the ground near the water's edge stood three gigantic bipedal unmanned combat machines that moved more like animals than actual machines.

Each one stood at a towering twenty-five meters tall with reserve joint legs, but if they stood up on them they would be much taller. Each one had a long tail with a sword-like tip at the end while they had wing-like pods in place of arms and heads in the shape of sharp beak-like head. Its eyes were a set of eight red glowing compounded eye sensors. Although a mechanical unmanned machine of combat the machine had more of streamlined design with black ridged segmented armor trimmed with yellow protecting its organic-like inner workings which included carbon nanotubes muscle fibers providing each machine with a surprisingly amount of agility despite their size.

Upon each of the three machine's blocky thighs were retractable dual rail gun turrets equipped with specialized hypervelocity armor-piercing ammunition. On the shoulders near where the wings were attached to the main body were another set of retractable dual rail guns. Concealed inside the left wings on each machine with storage and launchers for missiles and bombs, but the right-wing concealed something different while on the back of the animal-like machine were missile launchers but for a different kind of weapon yet similar to the missiles inside the left wings of each machines.

Releasing bone-chilling electronic animalistic-like screeching-style roars the three machines began their attack as each of them launched missiles from the wing-like pods on their left arms aiming for barracks and storage hangers while avoiding further damage to the main building. Several mages were moving to engage the machines using their lance-like devices to fire beams of magical energy at the gigantic robots, but to their shock and horror sphere shaped barriers of pink energy surrounded the animal-like robots absorbing the energy from their attack.

_An anti-magic field…no there is something different about it. _

Nanoha thought as she put her hand on a red orb she wore around her neck.

"Raising Heart set up!"

Within moments Nanoha changed from her TSAB naval uniform into her barrier jacket, which consisted of a blue and white mini-skirt with a metal waist guard, styled after the Seishou Elementary School uniforms for female students. Her barrier jacket also came with a waist-attached cape and long white socks that went pass her knees and red gems on the shoes. The red orb she carried transformed into her signature weapon which was a staff with a golden-near complete ring with the red orb now the size of a large tennis ball in the center with a pink staff handle and near the top a gold magazines carrying magic cartridges.

Nanoha was ready for battle with Raising Heart Exelion in hand.

Taking to the air as her students followed with her the young woman calmly gave out orders.

"I want half of you to get the wounded take them off base to get medical attention and any non-combatants get them out of the combat zone. The rest of you with me," Nanoha said as she spilt up her thirty students into two groups. One group would get the wounded and non-combatant personnel out of harm's way while the other would help deal with the invading terrorists.

* * *

Back on Earth another battle was coming to a close as the Lancelot under Quattro's control destroyed another armored truck as what remained of Clovis's forces were now decimated. As the white Knightmare Frame went on its rampage the only things in proximity that remained intact was its transport trailer and G-1 base, although it's external defenses such as its mounted turrets were destroyed. Anything else however was destroyed with along with any Sutherlands that attempted to stop the Knightmare Frame as its superior specs allowed it to easily outperform the older Knightmare Frames and make short work of them.

Worsening the situation for Clovis, Lelouch commanded Ohgi and his resistance cell to systematically wipe out the last of the Britannian forces making up the broken formation encirclement. Thanks to the panic and disarray happening at the G-1 base the enemy's morale has been broken long with their chain of command. Effectively Lelouch and Ohgi's resistance cell had just won the Battle for Shinjuku Ghetto as the Britannian Forces had sustained far too many losses to continue the battle.

Now the matter of Clovis himself remained.

As Ohgi, Kallen and the others mopped up the disorganized and demoralized Britannian soldiers remaining Lelouch approached the area where the G-1 sat while he was still inside his Sutherland. Yet as he approached he recognized that he would need a mask. Lelouch solved that issue using a simple illusion to protect an image over his head in the form of a mask. He would just need to be mindful and careful that no one would attempt to hit him in the head.

As Quattro in Lancelot stood guard Lelouch emerged from the Sutherland triumphantly.

_Quattro's help ensured my victory, but still…I can do it…I can…I can destroy Britannia._

Lelouch smiled audaciously under the illusion he was using to hide his face, but as he got out of the Sutherland the Lancelot laid its palm out allowing the machine to lift Lelouch up to the shattered windows of the G-1 mobile base where Clovis and his staff officers stood. Most of them were trembling, but they stood ready to defend Prince Clovis to the death with handguns they held in their hands. The black-haired prince grinned as he held Abyss Soul in front of him switching it into Shooting Mode, which was a bladed lance-like form with a longer silver blade at the top.

"STOP…in the name of Prince Clovis I order you to stand down and surrender," Bartley snapped.

_He has to be joking, _Lelouch thought as he almost burst out laughing.

Without speaking a word Lelouch fired a red beam of energy from his staff killing one staff officer by putting a burning hole through his chest. The remaining staff officers and Bartley fired their handguns in hopes of gunning down the masked leader of the resistance group, but their bullets bounced harmlessly off his barrier jacket. Fortunately no one considered aiming for his head, but Lelouch didn't give them the chance.

_Disappear, Sapphire Flare. _

In quick session Lelouch shot and killed Bartley and the remaining Staff Officers on the bridge until only Clovis remained.

"Clovis la Britannia, third prince of the Empire and Viceroy of Area 11…you have lost."

"Who are you?"

"I am…Zero."

* * *

Meanwhile back on Mid-Childa the black armored cyborg Yoshimitsu Troopers invaded the main headquarters of the Tactical Instructor Corps fighting their way to the main networking hub for the base and where the computer core that stored sensitive research and tactical data was being kept. Two combat mages tried to stop them, but as they approached they got a good look at the invading soldiers. Their armor was seemingly apart of their bodies with red electronic eyes wearing skull shaped masks with a full body suit of shorts with plates of black armor grafted onto their bodies while their arms and legs were completely cybernetic. In their hands, each one carried a katana-style sword with a yellow energy blade while their forearms had built-in blaster energy weapons capable of rapid fire.

The mages put up a valiant effort, but when their katana blades met with their shields cast thanks to their defense spell. However the black cyborgs were unrelenting their attacks trying to force their blades through the magical barriers the mages had raised. Then from behind a third Yoshimitsu Trooper appeared and cleaved into the backs of the two mages killing them.

Back outside two of the gigantic bipedal robots left heading for the city while a single unit stayed behind to engage the Tactical Corps Mages with Nanoha and her students facing the monstrous machine. Its combat artificial intelligence brain was already devising a number of countermeasures as it focused on defense collecting data before determining the best course of action.

"Tom and Saji, I want you two to attack from behind to draw its attention." Nanoha ordered as her two students began attacking it from its backside trying to find an opening in its defenses. "Samuel and Setsuna I want you two to back them up and flank that thing."

"Yes madam," The two students said as they flew towards their target point with devices ready as Nanoha took up position firing upon it.

"Barrel shot," Raising Heart said as Nanoha fired a powerful shot at the walking tank. As expected the walking robot raised its energy shield to deflect the shot.

"Keep hitting it, I think we might have it cornered?

Spoke one of the mages attacking it from a flanking position as everyone was hopeful they could defeat the robot.

However their seemingly growing success was short-lived as instead of attacking Nanoha who was obviously the bigger threat the mage killer robot turned its attention to her less experienced students. Its combat AI reasoned that if it targeted the weaker enemies then it could force the stronger enemy to desist of an alpha strike and go to defend. It also took into account all of its accumulated information on Nanoha Takamachi including her personality.

Its back unit fired four missiles into the air, but they were different from the previous missiles it had launched earlier as they hung in mid-air revealing that they were short-term airborne attack pods. As Nanoha and her students took up defensive positions while moving away the pods opened up and released a hailstorm of Arrow-Class Mortar Rounds. As the eight-rounds came falling towards them, but once they were in range of the mages each round suddenly shattered releasing hundreds of hypervelocity flechettes made with an alloy capable of disrupting Mana fields.

This weakened their magic barriers the mages allowing the flechettes to not only penetrate their projected magic barriers, but it savagely shredded the students. Some were either outright killed or mortally wounded by the attack. Nanoha was mostly unharmed because the machine didn't target her, but the flechettes launched were smart rounds which were actually aiming for her students. Those below the A rank managed to keep their barrier up, but everyone else below that rank were not so lucky. Nanoha didn't have a chance to do save any of them, but in an effort to save the few that remained she used Axel Shooter to shoot down any new projectile missiles launched from the machine's back.

The giant robot merely replied by using its rail guns against her remaining students shooting off a heavy volley of hypervelocity bullets. One student barely recovering from the last attack was mowed down as were a few others prompting Nanoha to immediately go on the offensive.

"DIVINE BUSTER!"

Nanoha opened fire as the pink beam hit its target dead on, but the machine's defense field weathered the attack and began absorbing the energy from the attack. Instead of counterattacking against Nanoha the red-eyed machine continued picking off the students aiding Nanoha one by one as it used the retractable turrets inside its hips and shoulders to being showering high-velocity projectiles at the mages as the explosive tips caused havoc with their shields as some tore through those magic barriers that had been weakened by previous attacks.

To drive its advantage further the mechanical beast released an ear-splitting mechanical howl, but this was another specialized attack. The howl was part of the machine's Banshee Field as sonic waves being emitted from the machine was attacking the mages senses or rather what they were experiencing was an aural attack field that releases a sound frequency in the ranges that harm the auditory system and wreck with the equilibrium of the victim.

_My ears…what kind of attack was that? _

The result is that anyone unfortunate enough to be in earshot endure what can only be described as the head of the victim ringing as if someone had stabbed a chunk of glass into their ears and behind their eyes. Nanoha and those six students who had been strong enough to throw up magical barriers capable of protecting them from the mage-killer's last attack were holding their heads in agony while Nanoha despite her best efforts fell onto one knee unable to focus as her ears was filled with a painful ringing and her vision became blurred. To completely disorient them and leave them vulnerable the mage-killing machine raised its left-wing to unleash a cluster of Mana Burst Flash Bang Grenades. Specialized grenades created to use against mages, which added to the harming sound of the Banshee Field coupled with the blinding flash of the grenades. They release a short, but very intense, mana burst in the energy frequencies of sensor systems in devices, wrecking their sensorial systems for a few minutes.

It was probably the worse situation a mage could him or herself in during combat. Despite Nanoha's efforts to force herself back to her feet, but her mind was a mess as her senses were badly disoriented. Even so Nanoha cried out to her fellow mages who had been fighting alongside her.

"Retreat, all of you retreat!"

Sadly her words could not be heard, but even if they were the mages under her instruction were in far worse shape than she was as most of the mages under her had blood dripping out of their ears as they were closer to the mage killer than Nanoha was. They lacked the means to defend themselves properly as the mage killing machine launched a set of fragmentation bombs from its left-wing and the finishing them off with rail gun fire from its shoulder turrets.

The only benefit of what she was experiencing was that Nanoha couldn't hear the agonized cries of her fellow mages being slain until only she remained.

Nanoha's vision was slowly returning to her, but the ringing in her ears was barely dying down. Yet she couldn't see the mage killer closing in on her to finish her. Yet from the sky above a high-speed flying glowing marble flew straight at the machine. It managed to throw up its shield just in time, but that first move was just a feint as a large gray and yellow equipped with a rocket booster delivered a stone shattering blow to the head. The machine stumbled forward before falling onto its head stunned giving a small red-haired girl styled into a pair of two queues that trail behind her head wearing a red Gothic Lolita-style dress with black frills and yellow ribbons, a large red hat with plush rabbit heads, and black and red boots a chance to grab Nanoha and get to a safe distance.

After taking cover behind the ruins of one of the warehouses that was destroyed in the initial attack, member of the Capital Air Force, 1321th Squadron Vita Yagami tried to tend to her friend.

"Nanoha, are you alright…say something?"

"Uh…Vita…my ears…hurt."

"Just stay here I'll take care of this."

With her armed device mallet, Graf Eisen, in hand Vita went to engage the mage killing machine alone.

But as she quickly moved to close the distance between her and the mage killing machine, the sight of the devastation around her sank in. More so was Nanoha's condition and the knowledge that many of the mages here had been undergoing training under Nanoha so it was more than likely the poor woman was torn apart over their deaths. This only caused Vita's blood to boil as her blue eyes took on a familiar and dangerous look as the red-head entered what could be considered her berserker mode.

"All of these people; how dare you do this…HOW DARE YOU!"

The recovered mage killer roared in response moving to engage Vita head on, but the red-haired girl struck first.

"Schwalbefliegen Claymore," Vita called out as she generated a trio of basketball size solid ironic spheres that flew ahead of her. Once they were ready the girl used her mallet to launch them at high speeds towards the mage killing machine, but guided them to strike specific areas of the walking anti-mage tank. Two of the large spheres rushed to strike from the sides while the third went straight for the walking tank, but the first one hit its mark however the mage killer used its shield to protect itself. The other strike the ground near its feet, its shield still appeared but the ground around it was destroyed causing the machine to lose its balance and footing for a moment giving Vita an opening.

"Giganthammer!"

"Explosion," Graf Eisen said as it loaded a magic cartridge as it transformed once again from its mallet form and back into Gigantform as the two small faces of the two-sided mallet transformed into a two large octagonal shapes larger than Vita's head. At the moment its shield faded Vita went in for an attack striking the side of the mage killer's head with all she could muster knocking the robot onto its side.

"You can't handle close quarters combat very well can't you?" Vita shouted as she literally hammered away as she used hit and run maneuvers with Graf Eisen dishing blow blows to the machine's head and upper torso.

The giant machine unveiled all of its retractable turrets and began firing trying to hit the Knight of the Iron Hammer, although Vita's small size and quick movements gave her an edge. The machine's learning AI was growing more accustomed to fighting the small knight as its aim was getting closer to connecting with the fast-moving child, but a moment later the machine suddenly leapt into the air spinning its giant body around before managing to slap Vita in the face with its long tail. Vita was thrown back, in pain, but the small child aerial mage quickly recovered flipping upright before landing on her feet.

Vita was angrier than ever now.

Charging at the machine the Iron Knight was going to attack with more up close physical attacks, but mouth of the machine opened up revealing a canon inside. Vita moved to the left and right to evade, but the AI of the mage-killing machine was already anticipating her attempts to dodge as it leapt into the air releasing a cluster of missiles from its left wing mixed in with a few Mana Burst Flash Bang Grenades. Vita dodged the missiles, but the flash bangs went off blinding her and briefly disorientating her, but she recovered just barely in time as the mage-killing robot fired its mouth mounted Hydro magnetic cutter.

_DAMN IT…Flash bangs mixed in with that missile attack to get me by surprise. _

A high-pressurized stream of water shot out, but there was an ionizing field around the water stream, enhancing the speed and adding the option of as the ionized water splashes, releasing an electric burst shockwave attuned to the ionization frequency. Overall it increased its destructiveness as Vita dropped down moving to the right narrowly missing the stream. Sadly her hat wasn't so lucky as it was torn apart by the stream of water, but the stream kept going cutting through the communications tower of the Tactical Corps Headquarters almost splitting the whole two in two.

_That could have killed me. _

The machine was already moving to launch around attack, but this time it was planning to attack the Iron Knight with its own melee attack as its right wing opened unfolding a large sword that turned red just as pink energy powered up running along the edges of the blade creating a combination sword using energy on the blade to increase its cutting power. The machine spun around forcing Vita to drop to the ground to evade the large blade, but was suddenly coming under fire from the retractable turrets evading rail gun fire. Moving in close Vita was going to take out the legs, but at the last moment the machine leapt up into the air landing near the water front.

_For something so big it's freaking fast, hey Signum where are those reinforcements I could use a little help over here. Nanoha has been badly hurt! _

_I am sorry Vita, but now everyone is busy trying to deal with the other two machines. _

_Well what the hell are they doing, _Vita demanded telepathy to fellow Wolkenritter and leader of their group.

_Those two machines are using hit and run tactics all over Cranagan. Just about every other base and academy connected to the bureau has been hit by long-range missile attacks being launched from the water front. Yet we can't pin them down, they keep moving from one location to another and we can't pin-point where the missiles are being fired from until after they hit their target. _

_Oh you got to be freaking kidding me, _Vita groaned mentally as she dodged more rail gun fire as she hurried to close the distance between her and the mage-killing machine.

_I am sorry Vita, but I'll try to get over there as soon as possible. I have my own hands full over here as well. _

_I'll try to head over to your location to help Nanoha as soon as I can, _Another member of the Wolkenritter jumped in.

_Shamal…_

_Just focus on destroying that thing Vita and I'll be there as soon as I can to help Nanoha and anyone else who has been injured. _

_Thanks…I'll destroy this tin-can._

Vita was more determined than ever now to bring down the monstrous machine, so to create an opening Vita materialized a larger iron sphere before using her hammer still in Gigantform to sending it flying through the air after enhancing it with magic.

"Kometfliegen!"

Instead of attempting to block it with its shield the robot leapt into the air again, but it swiped its blade at the Iron Knight who managed to not only dodge it but Vita began running up along the blade making a bee line for the shoulder. However between ducking and side stepping high-velocity bullets flying at her something unexpected happened.

A pair of two long wings made of pure energy erupted from the back of the Mage Killing machine while it was flying through the air. It suddenly spun over and under in midair performing three quick rolls which successfully shook the small child knight from its blade just as she reached the shoulder.

_THAT THING CAN FLY!_

Hovering in the air above the child knight the mage-killing machine Vita was quickly trying to decide her next course of action, but the red-eye machine wasn't going to give her the chance. It fired another round of flash bangs mixed in with Hammerhead missiles aimed at the child warrior, but remembering this tactic Vita quickly backed away while swinging her hammer to take out the missiles coming at her while ready to close her eyes to protect them from the coming flash of light.

In the middle of all that the mage-killing machine descended from the sky preparing to strike Vita with its sword, however just as the flash bangs went off she realized the attack coming and managed to block the sword strike with her hammer. Vita was struggling against the towering machine as one wrong move and the blade could cleave her in two, but the child-knight was stuck as its rail-guns on its shoulder and its right hip were taking aim.

_Damn it…I REALLY NEED SOME HELP RIGHT NOW!_

"Divine Buster!"

A near point-blank range of pink energy tore through the right-wing of the mage-killer causing the wing to explode and the sword that had been attached to it to break apart as Vita was now freed from that deadly deadlock. To her surpise Nanoha readjusted her position and was standing upright again. The Ace of Aces had gained her second wind despite being injured. Nanoha flew in and floating on her back pointed her Raising Heart straight up at the wing-like arm of the machine. The distance between her and the mage-killing machine-made it impossible for it to properly deploy its anti-magic shield especially due to the deadlock it was engaged in with Vita.

It was a risky move, but it paid off as Nanoha had inflicted some real damage to the machine.

"You shouldn't be moving around."

"I am sorry Vita my hearing isn't working very well still," Nanoha replied as her hearing had been damaged by the machine's Banshee Field. Her injuries could be healed, but she could barely make out what Vita was trying to tell her.

Their chat was cut short as the black machine got back up; despite losing limb it was still fighting. It began arching its back prompting Nanoha to recognize what the machine was about to.

"Vita we got to attack it, it's going to use the same field that immobilized me and wrecked my hearing."

"Right," Vita replied as the two mages charged in to attack the mage-killing machine before it can employ its Banshee Field again.

"Axel Shooter," Nanoha said as she took aim with Raising Heart.

"Locked on," The pink and yellow device noted.

"SHOOT," Nanoha cried out as a dozen pink sphere appeared around her before shooting out to hit the black machine which responded by throwing up its anti-magic shield. But as it leapt up into the air moving backwards to put some distance between itself and its enemies Vita attacked crying out.

"Zerstörungshammer!"

"Zerstörungsform," Graf Eisen called out after using two magical cartridges before transforming. It grew even larger in size as the hammer became a gigantic hammer with a built in rocket booster on one end while on the other was a golden drill. The Mage-Killing Machine became aware of the attack, but as it launched more missiles from its back to use against Vita they were quickly shot down by Nanoha's Axel Shooter.

With a fierce battle cry Vita brought Zerstörungshammer down upon the machine as it didn't have time to evade. In a desperate effort to survive the attack it threw up its anti-magic field, but it couldn't withstand such a powerful physical attack as it effortlessly tore through the shield and pretreated the back of the giant machine driving its drill tip through its body impaling it. The walking tank let out a terrible screech as if it was crying out in pain, but Vita didn't stop as she poured all she could muster to drive her blow deeper to finish it.

At last after a full minute of screeching the machine finally stopped moving as its red eyes shorted out seemingly disabled.

"We did it," Nanoha said letting out a sigh of relief, but suddenly she saw something.

The eyes of the machine flickered back on before they began beeping in a quickening sequence. A terrible feeling built up in Nanoha's stomach as she quickly began putting some distance between her and the wrecked machine. Before that she called out to Vita.

"VITA, GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

"Huh," Vita muttered as she noticed the blinking of the black machine's eyes. Realizing the likely meaning behind it the child knight tried to hurry away from the wreck, but she only got a short distance away before suddenly the whole machine exploded in a massive fireball. The sheer size of the explosion engulfed what remained of the machine in flames, but the pressure wave released sent the Iron Knight flying through the air until she impacted a stone wall. Nanoha was thrown back by the pressure wave from the blast, but unlike Vita she escaped injury as she was further away.

Nanoha hurried to Vita's side horrified to see the girl partly burnt and injured with a black eye.

"Vita are you ok, please say something."

Obviously delirious Vita tried to sit up, but instead coughed up some blood before she muttered.

"S...sore…looser…"

Vita passed out much to the worry of Nanoha, but the girl was still breathing.

With one of the three machines defeated, two remained active.

* * *

Around the same time as one of the three Mage-Killing Machine had been destroyed the leader of the Wolkenritter, Signum was chasing a fleeing transport truck through the streets of the Cranagan. Not too long ago Signum had tried to help defend TSAB Mid-Childan Main Office as it came under missile attack, but the defenses at HQ were more extensive unlike some of the other Mage-Killer Robots' targets. Yet given the aggressiveness of the attack the number of defenders was boosted as a precaution by the higher-ups as they tried to get more reinforcements and help to the other bases, but at the same time dispatch a group of mages to deal with the two machines. However a call barely managed to come in that a facility nearby used to check in and store Lost Logia had been hit by a group of armed men.

_So the attack from those robots was only a distraction to keep us from the Lost Logia Storage Facility. _

In fact this meant that the men had penetrated headquarters as the facility runs underground below the TSAB Mid-Childan Main Office. The facility away from HQ merely provided a means of easy transport and moving of Lost Logia without doing above ground on public streets. Signum and several others were dispatched to the facility, but by the time they arrived it was over with seven white transport trucks speeding off into different directions. Each of the Ground Forces mages took off for one truck leave Signum to choose the last one which she noticed was initially heading deeper into the city before changing direction and heading towards the northern outskirts.

Signum followed the truck keeping it in sight, but she was hoping it would lead her to the ringleader of these terrorists attacking them.

_If I can catch the leader behind this I should be able to stop all of this. _

The chase came to an end as the truck sped out of the city before traveling along an old barely used road traveling to what seemed to be abandoned research facility of some kind. The site had seen better days, but even through one of the buildings had exploded years before the rest of the structure was still standing although time had taken its toll on it. Parts of the parking lot were even showing signs of grass and plant life growing upon it. The surrounding area was a thick forestland area with a large number of trees. The truck pulled into an old unloading dock area for trucks used in the past as it backed up to a loading platform as the terrorists were likely planning to off-load what they had stolen.

Landing on the ground near the parked truck Signum readied her Armed Device Laevatein as it was already in Schwertform.

The driver of the truck called out shouting out something in Japanese, which surprised Signum but the man was quickly silenced as a yellow burst of energy tore through his body from behind killing him. In moments four Yoshimitsu Troopers exited from the truck with the one who had killed the man a part of the other three. Signum assumed a fighting stance ready for a battle, but a fifth man appeared as Kusakabe joined the four Yoshimitsu Troopers.

Yet for the sake of his identity he had to use a torn off piece of cloth in an effort to hide his identity using it as a make-shift scarf.

"Let's see here…pink hair, a sword and wearing a white and pink battle dress with armor plates. You must be Signum, Hayate Yagami's servant."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who would have wished to put down those two treasonous and unclean excuses of whores that forsook their honor as Japanese, but since you are here perhaps we'll send them a message by giving her your head as a present with a note on it." Kusakabe said as he took out a small pocket knife. "Muramasa, Katana Mode."

"Yes sir," A female voice said in Japanese as the small pocket knife transformed into an Armed Device similar to Signum's Laevatein. As the name of its mode implied it was a katana-style blade with a long blade of at least sixty inches. The blade itself was blood-red, but it had a glow making it appear it was burning red-hot. The hilt was black trimmed with gold, but like Signum's weapon it had a Bolt action-type Cartridge System similar to hunting rifles, but with capacity of five cartridges. There was a mono-eye sensor above the hilt near the cartridge ejection slot while the bottom of the hilt was flat with a silver ring around the base.

Gripping the large katana with both hands Kusakabe glared at Signum before adding.

"Anyone who serves that treasonous vermin, especially if they are friends with that second traitor Nanoha Takamachi, we shall see to it that both of them including you are punished."

Signum was furious with the labels they were not only putting on Hayate, but Nanoha as well.

"You will not walk away after insulting Mistress Hayate like that."

"Neither shall you," Kusakabe said as the four troopers under his command charged the pink-haired woman.

"Laevatein, Purple Lightning Flash!"

"Jawohl," Laevatein replied as flames surrounded the blade. The first trooper closed in armed with an energy blade in the form of a katana crossed blades with the Ancient Belkan knight. Pushing her foe back just as the trooper's comrades closed in on her, Signum backed off launching a mid-range attack to thin down the numbers of her enemies.

One of the troopers was overeager to attack her and overstepped himself, but Signum swiftly disabled her foe cutting his legs and arms skillfully to interrogate the trooper later.

Just as the disabled trooper dropped to the ground his other comrades rushed to engage her.

_Their speed and reflexes are well beyond your standard foot soldier, so they are cyborgs after all. _

Signum thought as the situation was a little suspect given their armor and their overall appearance. Not to mention their speed and strength was an obvious sign of cybernetic augmentation. This was likely true given that none of the enemy troopers before her have displayed any magical ability although it was clear their leader had magical talent. Even so the troopers made up for their lack of magic training with combat training coupled with their cybernetic bodies and advance weapons.

The leader of the Wolkenritter parried and fended off the attack of three Yoshimitsu Troopers at once with an impressive display of swordsmanship. Signum ducked her head to avoid a plasma round fired from one of the forearm mounted canons from her foe before delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of the attacking cyborg's head right before she swiftly disabled another enemy trooper by cutting key points of her foe's limbs to immobilize them.

Two troopers remained, but Signum noticed that Kusakabe wasn't taking an active part in the battle.

_What is he up too? Is he a coward, no this doesn't feel right. _

Signum cautiously kept her eye on Kusakabe while focusing on finishing off the last two Yoshimitsu Troopers as soon as possible. Suddenly the eyes of the Yoshimitsu Troopers began glowing bright red as their speed and strength seemingly doubled in that existence as their reflexes and agility was suddenly enhanced even further. The swordswoman was forced onto the defensive as she parried and deflected fast-paced sword attacks from her enemies, but Signum was finding it difficult to keep up with them.

_What happened, they weren't this fast before? _

One managed to get a kick through, but Signum pulled back just in time before it could connect with her stomach. However she moved into range of the other trooper's plasma weapon as he fired a shot aimed for her head.

"Panzergeist," Signum commanded as Laevatein ejected a cartridge to shroud the woman's body in a magical defense aura that protected her from the plasma shot. Had it landed it could have inflected some serious damage upon her if not run the risk of outright killing her. "Sky Fang!"

Signum unleashed a point-blank mana slash attack at one of the troopers who thought he could take advantage of an opening he thought he saw his partner create. The trooper was badly injured by both the attack and the impact of his landing against the wall of the abandoned building, but he was removed from the battle for now allowing the pink-haired warrior to focus on the last Yoshimitsu Trooper. But at that time the bodies of the downed Yoshimitsu Trooper and the one still standing began glowing bright as the last trooper made a mad charge at the woman.

Years of accumulated combat experience and instinct kicked in at the instance as alarms went off in Signum's head. She wasn't sure what was happen, but she knew she had to shield herself.

As the soldier got close to her his body began glowing brightly before suddenly it exploded along with his partner's body engulfing Signum in a large fireball that devastated half of the parking near the unloading dock. However when the smoke cleared Signum was still standing having raised a Panzerschild to protect herself from the bulk of the explosion.

_I can't believe they would self-destruct like that…just who are these men?_

"Well…even for a servant of a traitor your skills aren't bad," Kusakabe commented as the tri-point magical rune shield vanished. "However it's time we get this real fight started."

This time without a word Signum attacked first as she charged her Laevatein once more with flames intending on defeating the leader and taking him alive. Their blades met as Kusakabe's Muramasa surged with electrical power displaying a signs of possible electrical-type Mana Conversion Affinity. The two sword wielders were deadlocked before a moment before the two broke away.

"Raimei," Kusakabe said as Muramasa ejected a cartridge before drawing a large amount of electrical energy into the blade. Fire and Lightning met in a shower of sparks and flame as the two warriors struggled to overpower the other, although Signum was trying to take her foe into custody alive. Suddenly Kusakabe broke away and took to the air with Signum following in hot pursuit as the two mages engaged in a fierce display of aerial combat.

"Sky Fang!"

"Tengoku no sandā," Kusakabe replied as unleashed a ranged slash attack in the form of a bolt of lightning. The two attacks cancelled each other out as the two warriors continued their increasingly fierce battle in the skies above the abandoned facility. But Signum quickly fired off another Sky Fang, but Kusakabe replied by using his own Panzerschild to shield himself from it.

* * *

As the two formidable warriors continued their battle, below them the soldiers Signum had disabled earlier had managed to crawl back up to their feet before limping away to enter the facility where the cargo they had stolen from the TSAB had been unloaded by two of their other comrades and brought into the chamber where Suzuka was waiting for them in the center of transportation circle for long-range dimensional transfer spell.

"That is the last of it, but where is Kusakabe?"

"He is still engaged in battle with that mage from the Yagami Family mistress."

"I see, but he better hurry up because the TSAB will dispatch mages to this location soon and I don't want to lose all of this wonderful data we have collected." Suzuka remarked tapping a special PDA device she was carrying that contained all of the combat data remotely being collected from the three giant robots as well as the performance of the Yoshimitsu Troopers.

* * *

Back outside Signum and Kusakabe locked battles again as the two were struggling against the other, but the Japanese man knew he needed to end this battle quickly.

"I guess I go no other option, Sandāāmā," Kusakabe said as his entire body was surging with electrical energy within moments. The man was standing before her one moment, but suddenly Kusakabe was behind Signum in the blink of an eye. Signum barely had time to block it, but even there Kusakabe's attacks were coming much faster to the point Signum couldn't follow the blade with her eyes alone realizing on instinct and years of experience to predict and counter the incoming blade strikes. Even so Signum as a true testament to her skills and experience as a warrior and mage she held up against Kusakabe.

But things suddenly changed with one dirty cheap trick.

A load gunshot similar to a shotgun rang through the air as Signum suddenly fell backwards, but not before she saw the bottom of Muramasa's hilt pointed at her. Moments ago while preparing to large a special series of sword strikes Kusakabe held the blade in a odd position before triggering a concealed projectile weapon inside the hilt. At the range it was at it pierced Signum's barrier jacket and dealt her a serious wound.

_He used a hidden weapon in his armed device, a dirty cowardly trick. _

But Kusakabe wasn't done yet as he delivered a lightning fast slash across Signum's torso before kicking her to the ground. She fell forty feet before impacting the pavement of the parking lot with Kusakabe landing near his downed foe with a good opportunity to finish her off.

"This is not how I wanted it to end, but I am short on time sadly."

"That…that was…a dirty and cowardly tactic," Signum said in-between coughs as a pool of blood formed from the wound she got from the surprise round that pierced her stomach and then the slash across her upper torso.

"Your mistake was bringing a tool to a sword fight. You lost to me because you lack something. Yes I see it now…you deny your weapon its purpose! It yearns to bathe in the blood of your enemies, but you hold it back."

Signum glared at Kusakabe.

"Maybe next time you can give me a real fight, but remember I could have finished you right here and then."

With those words Kusakabe began to walk away to rejoin Suzuka and the others so they could make their escape leaving an angry and badly wounded and furious Signum behind. Once Kusakabe was gone Signum defiantly got to her feet, although she was struggling to stand. At that moment however a friend was trying to contact her having only returned to Mid-Childa not too long ago.

"Signum…do you read me…Signum," Fate Testarossa demanded.

"…I…Need…Medical…Help," Signum managed to say before she dropped to the ground and passed out.

"Signum? Signum, are you ok? SIGNUM!"

The attack on the Time-Space Administration Bureau came to an end as the two machines vanished into the oceans of Mid-Childa shaking off pursuers, but yet they left large-scale devastation in their wake.

* * *

A/N: Well and there you have it the biggest attack on Mid-Childa ever done, well not counting the JS incident of course, but in terms of raw brutality and death count the drones proved their effectiveness. The rules have literally changed now, but how will Nanoha handle it when she finds out Suzuka was one of the ringleaders behind the attack. One of my only regrets with this chapter was a nickname for the villain, who I tried to be a little more original about it but after using the Mandarin name it ended up sticking as people saw the prototype chapters on deviant art and the sample chapters I posted in the forums.

If anyone has a suggestion for one that is better I am willing to listen, to match his title as the Dragon King opposed to Lelouch the Demon King, but yet both men are similar.

I hope the fights worked out well and although Signum would had won, but Kusakabe's dirty trick got to her but next time is likely to be different.

I'll probably post chapter four which holds the (drum roll) the Ginga Nakajima vs Lelouch battle in about a week or so provided I get enough reviews back on this chapter. Because this chapter I am asking for some feedback on as well as the next one since the battles that will come after them will be based on infomation and feedback collected here. I don't want to get far into this fic and find out I messed up big time with the fight scenes.

On a minior note the poll is still going for the possible Number who could have a shot at Lelouch's heart later on in the fic. Sette is holding frist place right now with a three-way tie for second place between Nove and then Tre and Cinque who surprised me and then in thrid place Wendi with lastly in fourth and fifth place Dieci and Otto. The winner will be included among those considered for the pairing with Lelouch later on with Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Ginga and Quattro as contenders.

One final thing...should Lelouch and Quattro keep Lancelot? I am leaving it to you guys, what do you think I can't decide lol.


	4. Chapter 4 The Wheels of Destiny Turn

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews I am very relieved that chapter three worked out well, but now for me to sweat bullets on this one. In this corner with have Lelouch vs Ginga Nakajima and I know she technically didn't have her device until events of StrikerS, but I thought…to hell with it just to keep it easy and familiar. I tried to research any possible device she might have used before receiving her device in StrikerS, which is when she got it from what I understand.

Anyway no need to delay here is the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Wheels of Destiny Turn

"Now Clovis you will do two things for me, one you will order your men to stand down and let the Elevens go. Your little pet project is no longer in this area and if you keep it up not only will I expose it to the public, but I'll kill you as well."

Lelouch said with a deadly seriousness in his voice as he pointed Soul Abyss at the face of the terrified prince.

"You can't just order a Prince of Britannia around you lowly," Clovis began, but Lelouch fired off a blue burst of energy that made a hole in the wall a few inches behind him off from where his head could have been. Clovis was rendered silence when he realized how close that blast came to blowing his head apart like a melon.

"Is that your final answer or would you like to rephrase that? You will tell them to stop and you will stop with the destruction of any buildings or properties. But since we're at it all casualties regardless of their nationality will be treated equally," Lelouch said as the tip of Abyss Soul began glowing bright. "Now shall we try this again?"

Trembling and left with little to no options Clovis activated the intercom from his through by pushing a button under the armrest. Lelouch walked over to the console and set up a broadcast that would be heard among all of the Britannian soldiers within the area.

"Attention all forces, cease-fire at once! I Clovis third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you to cease-fire at once! You will also cease destruction of buildings and property, all casualties regardless if they are Britannian or Eleven will be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia you are hereby ordered to cease-fire I will allow for no further fighting."

The lights went off as Lelouch shut down all power in the command center.

"Are you satisfied," Clovis demanded before Lelouch replied.

"Very. Well done."

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess," Clovis asked which prompted a grin from under Lelouch's mask.

"That has a familiar ring."

Lelouch couldn't help but keep smiling as he was ready to squeeze the information he wanted from Clovis, although it was doubtful that he knew anything of value in relation to the information he sought. However there was still the possibility that he knew something, but it was a question of what he knew and besides…

_That girl and the capsule…I want to know just what the hell he was working on that would drive him to wipe out this whole ghetto._

But before Lelouch could question the prince the doors flew opening as a dozen Britannian soldiers poured into the room aiming their rifles at Lelouch.

_Damn it, but it's probably best I don't push my luck. _

"Keep your word Clovis or I'll be back!"

"OPEN FIRE!" The lead soldier commanded as they opened fire.

"Protection Status: All Green," Abyss Soul said as a blue barrier of energy protected Lelouch from the bullets as every bullet bounced off the shield. Abyss Soul's Active Protection automatically cast as part of Abyss Soul's auto-protection functions. Lelouch quickly backed away and leapt out of the command center and back into the cockpit of the Sutherland.

_Lelouch you better get the hell out of there, _Quattro cautioned over their mental connection.

_I know, but I don't think I need to tell you to give me a little cover. _

_Well duh, I would never hear the end of it from Vanderfloog if I allowed something to happen to you._

Closing the cockpit as Abyss Soul switched back to Device Mode the former prince took off in his stolen Sutherland speeding away from the area. Fortunately with most of their vehicles destroyed along with their Knightmares they had no means of pursuing him. As a precaution the Lancelot followed the Sutherland to protect it from any unexpected attacks. The two put some distance behind the G-1 and soon all that Lelouch had to do was ditch the Sutherland and escape the ghetto.

_Well I got some good news and bad news, what do you want first? _

_Just give it to me straight Quattro. _

_Ok then the good news is that Clovis is calling for a full retreat, so you must have really put the fear of god in him. _

_Then what's the bad news? _

At that moment Lelouch and the Lancelot were trapped in a Temporal Force Field as the area-type force field spell engulfed most of the Shinjuku Ghetto leaving only Lelouch in his Sutherland along with the Lancelot and Quattro who remained hidden thankfully, but Lelouch was unfortunately the target of the caster.

_Oh…I see…_

_I think it's self-explanatory, but the fact is that your use of magic didn't go unnoticed. _

Lelouch brought the Sutherland to a stop when he spotted the one who cast the spell standing twenty feet ahead of him. Ginga Nakajima stood before Lelouch in her barrier jacket that consisted of white pants, a black jacket with short sleeves with a bit of purple on it. The rest of her attire was shin plates on her legs, a small breastplate that covered a small area of her forward torso while under that was a white turtle neck shirt with short-sleeves, fingerless black gloves and a belt with a gold clasp with black and trimmed cloth hanging over her hips. On her feet were a pair of white roller-blades trimmed with gold while on her left hand was a white gauntlet trimmed with purple and a pair of turning blades on the wrist with a magic cartridge system in the form of a revolver barrel.

The gauntlet was a wearable intelligent device called Revolver Knuckle while paired with the rollerblade components, but both are at times dubbed together as Blitz Caliber.

_Damn it, a member of the TSAB. _

Lelouch thought as he eyed Ginga as his mind was already working to come up a series of contingency plans to deal with the threat before him. Ginga was silent as the tails of her purple bow on the back of her head moved with the wind.

Making the first move Lelouch made a run for it while the Lancelot took off in another direction.

"Hold it!" Private First Class Nakajima Ginga shouted before she chased after the purple knightmare frame. This particular unit she's going up against gave off unknown signature inside the cockpit. In other words, there is a mage on Earth stirring up trouble if not taking advantage of the war-torn earth to commit crimes while the planet is under surveillance from TSAB. Whoever the criminal is, he is either stupid or crazy to use magic while TSAB is still around. "You are under arrest!"

Despite Ginga's instructs not to be involved with the political affairs of non-administrated world #97, she can at least perform her job as an officer to arrest the criminal before he cause any damage or expose the existence of magic to the mundane people of Earth. It was hard watching the Britannians liquidate the Shinjuku Ghetto, but she knew what could happen if the existence of magic was exposed.

Her processor has already given her a simulation of what happened if someone discovers the existence of magic to the public. The previous two incidents that took place on this planet gave everybody in TSAB HQ a heart attack; especially the Book of Darkness Incident.

Therefore, Ginga has to resolve this problem immediately, but Lelouch wasn't planning on being arrested.

_Got to catch me first, _Lelouch thought as he pushed the Sutherland to travel as fast as it could go before turning around. It kept moving, but only backwards before it fired off its machine gun shooting at the buildings causing stone and steel to fall. Lelouch hoped it would slow Ginga down or stop her, but the Ground Forces Mage leaped and dodged all of the falling debris.

"Tch!" She activated her barrier jacket when the Sutherland fired its weapon at her when dropping part of the buildings around her failed. Thankfully, her defenses won't be easily destroyed by this level of attack. "You need more than this to break my shield!" She increased her speed as her roller-skates accelerates directly towards the criminal she's after.

Her Revolver Knuckle spins as she focuses her energy onto this one attack!

Suddenly the Lancelot attacked literally crashing through one of the buildings to intercept Ginga while it fired one of its forearm slash harkens, but as expected Ginga evaded it. The white machine continued its attack trying to deliver a round house kick followed by some fast horizontal chops. Ginga was about to destroy the machine when it pulled back as Lelouch hurled a Chaos Grenade. Lancelot fired its forearm mounted slash harkens while backing away. Ginga dodged the Lancelot's attack and used a tri-shield to protect herself from the fragmentation sent flying at her from the chaos grenade.

"Wing Road," The AI of her Blitz Caliber said as a blue road of magic formed below Ginga providing a clear intercept path to the fleeing Sutherland with the Lancelot pursuing her. Charging at full speed, Ginga went speeding into the air following the wing road where at that moment Ginga once more collected mana into her left fist.

"Knuckle Bunker," Ginga drove her fist into the side of the Sutherland's cockpit damaging the Knightmare Frame as well as stopping it in its tracks effectively disabling it. However Ginga soon realized there was no one in the cockpit as in the middle of the last combination attack of Lancelot and the Sutherland Lelouch had escaped his Knightmare Frame with Quattro taking remote control of it.

Firing its slash harkens into the disabled Knightmare Frame the Lancelot closed in, although Ginga dodged the Sutherland exploded. The purple-haired woman threw up a tri-shield to weather the explosion, but as Ginga was trying to find her foe who unknown to her was hiding in a nearby building. Lelouch was taking aim at the TSAB member with Abyss Soul transformed into shooting mode.

"Clearance confirmation, firing-lock is cancelled," Abyss Soul spoke as Lelouch had Ginga in his sights.

"Abyss Buster," Lelouch said as a torrent of blue magical power collected at the tip of his Intelligence Device.

Ginga sensed the attack just in time as she used Wing Road to retreat to the rooftops just seconds before a column of intense magical power cut through the building Lelouch was hiding it and tearing through the next building across the street. The magical beam of the Abyss Buster was large enough to easily engulf a whole Knightmare Frame in one shot, but the way the attack came at her left Ginga nervous as it seemed very familiar.

_What insane magical power…just who is he. I haven't seen that one possessing such magical power except for Instructor Takamachi._

Lelouch was a little flustered as his mind was already shifting gears. However it was fortunate his illusion masking his face was still holding otherwise the woman seeing his face would have complicated things.

_Damn it I was hoping to end this quickly, but I guess that won't be possible. I knew she would evade the gunfire and that chaos grenade, but that was only supposed to get her up to get hit by my Abyss Buster. _

The former prince knew this wasn't going to be easy for him, because for all of the training he got from Vanderfloog, the twins and even Quattro at times he always had some issues with fighting in close quarter combat mostly because he didn't have anyone he could spar with in a mock battle. There was one other however who could have trained him in hand-to-hand combat, but it was decided to wait until Lelouch was in more ideal shape and his reflexes were more up to par. On the plus side through thanks to Quattro and the twins who had supervised a tough physical education regime he had been put through.

Changing tactics a blue magic circle appeared before Lelouch's feet as Ginga entered the crumbling remains of the building he was standing in noticing the magical circle at her target's feet. It was a magic circle, but inside of the circle were a pentagram with a complex series of runic magic symbols within the circle and the pentagram as well.

_What kind of magic circle is that? It's not Belkan or Mid-Childa._

"Assault Mode activated," Abyss Soul spoke as the Intelligent Device changed forms once again.

The head of Abyss Soul transformed into a lance with a bident-style blade with the blue orb in the middle while the sides of the two-prong blades were demonic-wing shaped and the blade on the left was longer than the other by five inches.

Once the Intelligence Device's transformation was complex twelve mirror-like panels materialized around Lelouch as did four arrow-shaped devices fashioned after the head of Abyss Soul. Ginga decided to attack first as an Indigo violet Belkan Triangle appeared at her feet.

"Storm Tooth," The AI of Ginga's armed device said as Ginga charged forward with her left hand raised and the twin-gear like devices on her wrist began spinning. The mirrors scattered as Lelouch raised his hand with Abyss Soul speaking.

"Protection!"

A glowing Al-Hazard Magic Circle appeared in-between Ginga and Lelouch, but as Ginga drove her fist into it intending to force her way through the magical shield. A few moments later and the shield began to crack until it shattered, but Lelouch quickly used his right hand to catch her fist using magic to cast protective barrier around it shielding his hand from damage. However the impact of the punch sent Lelouch flying backwards as Ginga kept pushing until the two went through the wall behind them.

Lelouch flipped in mid-air just in time to plant both of his feet onto the side of the building across from the one he was sent flying out of.

"Seraph Wings," Abyss Soul noted as two pairs of small black feathered angelic wings emerged from Lelouch's back as his cape created openings for the wings to emerge from.

_She is stronger than she looks, but it's my turn. _

Lelouch rushed the woman with his device pointed out flying at increasing speed playing a game of chicken with the young woman. Ginga didn't slow down, but she kept going as she raised her fist intending to deliver a powerful punch to her foe. At the last second Lelouch suddenly dropped falling towards the ground with Wing Road passing over him, but before Ginga could turn around Lelouch flew back up attacking her from behind. Lelouch thrust forward with his device, but the purple-haired woman backed away before counterattacking.

The masked young man ducked to dodge the punch, but Ginga quickly followed up with a kick to the face that knocked Lelouch off her wing road.

"Abyss Soul…Chain Grapple," Lelouch said as Abyss Soul replied launching a blue chain of energy from center in-between the two blades flying pass Ginga before grabbing onto the wall of a building in the distance behind her. Pulling back on Abyss Soul the chain retracted pulling Lelouch towards his opponent.

Ginga dodged it, but in passing Lelouch managed to kick her in the chest knocking her back. To press his advantage the Blaster Bits Lelouch conjured up earlier began their attack firing blue beams at the woman forcing Ginga to throw up a tri-shield as Lelouch kicked off from the wall taking aim with his Abyss Soul.

"Barrel Shot," Lelouch's Intelligence Device said as Lelouch fired a focused beam of blue energy. Ginga dodged it, but it struck one of the mirrors a distance behind her scattering the beams before each of them hit the other twelve mirrors. "Mirror Prism!"

Ginga was suddenly trapped in a shower of blue energy beams as she was moving to the left and right trying to avoid being hit, but a few beams managed to graze her barrier jacket.

"Wing Road," The Blitz Caliber said before the blue road appeared below Ginga's feet and the young woman took off racing away before Lelouch could trap her.

_She isn't bad; she reacted quickly to my attack and used that spell to quickly escape the area before I could pin her down. _

Lelouch realized he would need to be a little more aggressive if he is going to subdue the woman without killing her. If he killed her then her demise would bring more TSAB agents actively hunting him down so going for a non-lethal defeat was in his best interest. His mirrors and blaster bits spread out as Lelouch took to higher ground knowing standing between the buildings would be dangerous for him.

_It's more of a risk for me to be in the sky like this, but from what I am seeing so far she doesn't seem to have any ranged attacks. Staying among those buildings leave me in danger of a possible surprise attack so staying in the air here is my best option. _

The former prince thought as his mind went to work on plans to defeat Ginga, but as soon as he got high above the buildings as Wing Road appeared right under him giving Lelouch little chance to react as Lelouch saw Ginga speeding straight at him.

_Shit she must have guessed I would retreat to the skies. _

"Shooting Mode," Abyss Soul said transforming back into its Shooting Mode before Lelouch projected a circular magic shield just seconds before Ginga's fist impacted the shield with the force of a freight train. Ginga was using another Knuckle Bunker to overpower Lelouch's shield while the latter was already preparing an attack when she broke through.

"Abyss Soul…Chain Whip," Lelouch said as the barrier finally broke and Lelouch dived to the side to evade. At that moment a chain-like whip composed of blue magic emerged from the top of the orb on his device grabbing Ginga's left leg. As Lelouch fell he used his body's own weight to pull Ginga off her wing road.

As the two fell Ginga struggled to break free as Lelouch was calling his mirrors and bits to support him as his Blaster Bits began firing at Ginga, but to Lelouch's surprise Ginga used Wing Road again stopping their fall, but this time directed towards the ground in a downward slope turning Lelouch's last attack against him as Ginga used the downward momentum to provide a huge boost of speed which she used to drag Lelouch along. Lelouch tried to regain his balance, but his body bounced off of the wing road inflicting some light injury upon him.

After disengaging the chain-whip spell however he was freed, but as Lelouch was regaining his balance Ginga was already coming around for another attack.

"Celestial Shooter," Lelouch called out as six blue spheres appeared around him before they fired at the approaching Ginga who responded with another tri-shield as she kept charging at her foe. Yet as her fist was about to make contact it phased through Lelouch's body prompting Ginga to realize.

_An illusion…_

"Celestial Shooter," Lelouch called out again as his attack he cast from above nailed Ginga hammering the young woman with beams of blue energy finally landing a blow upon her. Lelouch decided to press his advantage as he fired a shot from his Abyss Soul in tandem with his Blaster Bits. Ginga used protection to shield herself as she rushed at Lelouch using wing road to move in crazy spiraling and twisting routes to make aiming difficult for him.

But once again her fist passed through her illusion.

_So while I was being hit by his last attack he created another illusion, but where is he now? _

Before Ginga could find her foe again Lelouch's blaster bits fired powerful magic bursts destroying the Wing Road she was using sending Ginga falling to the ground. Not given the chance to use her wing road spell again Lelouch's blaster bits wrapped themselves around Ginga trapping her in a binding spell. As Ginga struggled to break free Lelouch began collecting his strength for one more attack as he took aim with a large sphere of magic forming above the tip of his Intelligent Device. The bindings were becoming undone and her legs were tightly tied to prevent her from using Wing Road to escape, but before she could break free Lelouch struck standing upon a glowing magical circle.

"Twilight Breaker," Lelouch shouted releasing one of his strongest attacks.

This time Lelouch's aim was dead on as Ginga was engulfed by the beam sending her crashing onto the roof of a building before she fell through the weakened roof landing atop of pile of rubble. The blast was just enough where the woman was knocked out cold. Her barrier jacket was badly tattered, but for the most part the woman was unharmed. Lelouch was breathing hard as the fight took more out of him than he had expected.

_So this is what real magical combat feels like. _

_Congratulations on your first victory Lelouch, _Quattro said through their telepathic link.

_That was too close…I am fortunate she didn't have any back up, but my close quarter skills are going to need improvement if I am going to face her again. _

_Well let this be a reminder of why we were putting you through such a physical training regime. Remind me to ask Sayoko about pushing forward with your close quarter combat training when we get back. _

Lelouch's expression soured at the mention of more intense physical training although he knew it was necessary; however he cast aside as he made a hasty retreat intending to be long gone before Ginga wakes up. Granted he was in far better shape than he was compared to when he was a child, but besides from a lack of experience if a fight drags on for too long he could wear himself down.

His training was still far from finished.

_Anyway let's get out of here, but what of the Lancelot? _

_Its energy filler is low, but if I can divert power from unnecessary systems I think I can make it last long enough for us to hide it. I think the Lancelot can prove invaluable to us both on and off the battlefield._

Lelouch grinned as he understood what Quattro had in mind.

_Good idea…_

* * *

Elsewhere in a large futuristic gray hanger trimmed with blue lights along the wall like a circuit board located somewhere in Japan, Kusakabe and Suzuka were examining the stolen Lost Logia they took from the TSAB. Opening up the first crate were individually sealed boxes with transparent tops revealing the sole object gained within each box. Each box held a small blue diamond-shaped jewel with round edges known to the Time-Space Administration Bureau as Jewel Seeds.

"The Mandarin will be pleased with our work," Suzuka replied with a smile.

"Yes and," Kusakabe said opening up the second crate revealing a set of red gem stones sealed inside. "If our intelligence we got from the insider is right then these relics we stole should drive this Jail Scaglietti up a tree."

"More so imagine the uses we can use these four along with the other nine Jewel Seeds the Mandarin has already."

"Indeed…although I have to say I am surprised by how much devastation we were able to inflict with just three of the drones alone, but more so our my men tore through their mages," Kusakabe noted as a third voice echoed speaking with a electronically altered voice with a menacing tone to it.

"Then you understand, Commander Kusakabe, the TSAB lacks a fundamental detail that it makes highly vulnerable against our forces."

Suzuka and Kusakabe turned their heads to see a man in almost all black wearing a leather long coat. It had long sleeves that reached down pass his knees with two straps going around the torso closing the coat. On the back was a coiled into a circle dragon eating its own tail in gold print while upon his shoulders was two small golden serpent-like dragons. Black leather gloves complete with leather combat boots with shin-guards. On his head however was his most distinguished feature which was a helmet that encased the wearer's head in a black metallic full head-mask with a single red electronic eye in the center of the face creating an almost faceless appearance. The rest of the mask was smooth polished metal with two air vents located along the lower jaw of the mask.

"Mandarin-Sama," Suzuka said bowing respectfully.

"You two have done well. I am pleased with the results and the valuable test data that has been collected."

"I apologize for losing one of the drones, Mandarin-Sama'," Kusakabe said snapping to military attention saluting.

"Do not worry. The destruction of it was in our plans, and the windfall of data from the unit against high-leveled mages more than compensates us for this. Not to mention the nanomachine self-destruct failsafe worked without fault. Also, the data from the volunteers that gave their lives fighting the TSAB mages will enable us to far extend their potential and the point where they will have to use their Seppuku Overdrive."

"We collected the Lost Logia as you instructed," Suzuka pointed out showing their superior their stolen loot.

"Excellent these will advance our plans nicely."

"Smashing through the TSAB's forces seemed rather easy."

"It's because they don't understand the essence of true warfare like we do. They are the descendants mainly of the Belkan Culture, basically a Middle Age culture that rose due to the rests and relics of Al-Hazard. They didn't learn the lessons of ten millennia of conflict in all levels that Earth considers common wisdom. The fact that the Ancient Belkan people polluted their own world with Mass Weapons shows that they didn't understand the potential or the appropriate use of their technology for warfare."

"I think we can teach them that lesson more so, but what shall we do now? The Bureau won't take this lying down of course." Suzuka asked.

"We'll deal with them in due time, but for now we must adapt and improve our drones."

"Understood sir, but what of the Japan Liberation Front?" Suzuka asked.

"The plans set up in order to ensure that the JLF will be more than receptive to your message Commander Kusakabe are in course. Soon, the JLF will join our cause for the betterment of Earth, and later the free worlds." The Mandarin replied.

* * *

Almost a half-hour later Ginga woke up, but the woman cautiously sat up holding her left arm which was sore although her whole body was sore from her fall and enormous magical attack she had been hit with. Ginga rose to her feet as her device returned to stand-by mode, but she almost stumbled yet she managed to balance herself by propping herself against a wall.

_How long was I out? I don't even sense him anymore, so he likely got away._

Mustering the strength Ginga used a teleportation spell to return to her post in orbit around the Earth before she dropped into her chair reclining into the seat. A part of her almost thought her foe was someone who had just gotten his hands on a magical device judging by the unknown magic symbol she saw at his feet, but she cast that thought aside considering his performance.

_There is no way he is just some random local who got his hands on a device, he had training that mush I am sure of. _

Worse yet his power measured at least at AAA+ rank easy, which only made Ginga sigh as she commented mentally.

_Headquarters isn't going to like this. _

Ginga didn't know however that Headquarters had other matters more important happening right now due to attack of the drones and the soldiers of the mysterious Logos organization.

The sun was going down by the time Quattro and Lelouch returned to Ashford Academy with C.C. in tow, both were back in their civilian attire although they had taken a long about route to get back to the academy to avoid all of the road closures near Shinjuku Ghetto and to ensure that the two had shaken that TSAB agent off their trail before heading back. Not to mention the two had to find a place to stash the stolen Lancelot. The two students cautiously reentered the academy using the elevator that led to the waterway, but they were hoping not to run into the twins or worse Vanderfloog as they led C.C. to the clubhouse.

"You don't think anyone else knows about what happened?"

"Other than you being mixed up in that incident at Shinjuku I don't think so, but if we talk about it then someone will find out," Quattro said while using her hands to gesture for Lelouch to be quiet.

"Right," Lelouch replied as the two hurried across the field to the Student Council Club House, which had been once used as a ballroom for special events.

As the two entered the front doors they suddenly close behind them with a slam prompting the two to nervously look over their shoulders to see the Aria Liese with Lotte who had closed the doors. Moments later an elderly man with gelled back gray hair wearing a black suit complete with a red tie and white shirt and blue eyes. Walking besides the older man was Peter Vanderfloog who seemed displeased with Lelouch as did the older man.

"You two have returned late…did you both have a fun afternoon?" Peter asked eyeing Quattro and Lelouch suspiciously.

"Well things were chaotic, but Quattro helped me get out of it." Lelouch said keeping a straight face, but the young man knew he was in serious trouble with his respective magic teachers.

"So I assume leading a resistance force to victory against Britannia and then beating up a TSAB agent can be considered a wild afternoon on the town?" Gil Graham said sternly.

"The situation was beyond my control and I had to do something."

"Who is this?" Peter demanded pointing to C.C.

"She calls herself C.C, she was the reason Lelouch didn't just leave Shinjuku. Apparently Britannia was conducting experiments on her and has refused to say why."

"I see, so you not only challenged Britannia in the ghetto and fighting a TSAB agent, but you also rescued and brought home a test subject from Britannia." Graham said while he was mentally face-palm himself.

"We'll need to keep her hidden unless do we want to consider killing her and dumping her body in the ocean or something." Peter mentioned off-hand.

"I doubt that will work with me," C.C. noted with a grin before looking at Peter before her expression changed to one of surprise.

"Because you aren't alive," Lelouch said bluntly.

"Last time that I checked, dead people couldn't reply to said statement," The green-haired woman replied.

"Sorry, I'm expressing myself wrong. What I want to say, it's that while you have the memories, beliefs and such of what you were, your physical body in fact was destroyed, and what you have now it's an Artificial Human Body that it's linked to an unknown system or device. You don't age, don't die and regenerate because whatever program are you part of, it's set in regenerating you and restore you. I don't know how you came to be like that, but that's something that I have only seen in Lost Logia of SS Rank and such."

C.C. was confused, but Peter stepped in addressing Graham

"I'll let you guys deal with these unruly children while I'll see to Miss C.C. here," Peter said walking up to the green haired woman whispering something into her ear before the two walked away. Lelouch quietly observed the scene wondering what was going on between them. Did C.C. know Peter Vanderfloog?

Once the two were gone Graham turned his attention back to Lelouch.

"The TSAB will now be looking for you, so I want you to stay within school grounds and perhaps if we are lucky enough they might give up after awhile." Graham said stepping closer to Lelouch. "I know dealing with Britannia is part of the plan, but the situation will become dangerously complicated if the Bureau becomes involved in this do you understand?"

"I know, but I had hoped to question Clovis about my mother's death."

"I really doubt an idiot like that would have been involved in her murder," Quattro pointed out.

"Maybe so, but he might know something or have some idea of who might have been."

"True enough, but what about the Lancelot? We still need a proper place to stash that," The brown-haired female mentioned.

"You," Graham said as he now seemed more distressed than before. "You stole Britannia's newest seventh generation knightmare frame prototype?"

"Well I had to in order to ensure Lelouch would win and escape, but now I am not certain where to hide it. If we are rebelling against Britannia then the Lancelot will make a valuable bargaining chip we can use to get resources from Kyoto. Hell even selling its specs along with its battle data on the black market alone would bring in a nice amount of money I imagine." Quattro explained.

"Alright Peter and I will relocate the Lancelot to a new location to hide it, but as soon as things settle down I'll see about setting something up with Kyoto. Until further notice however I'll be making sure you stay within the school grounds and beginning tomorrow morning Lotte will oversee your physical training. Quattro will be supervising you." Graham said putting one hand to his head as there wasn't much use to further speak of the matter as what was done was done.

"Wonderful, maybe we can recreate that fight so you can improve," Quattro exclaimed excited at the prospect.

_You mean you just want to torture me, _Lelouch thought knowing tomorrow morning was going to be rough.

* * *

Later that evening on Mid-Childa, but more specifically within one of the hospital rooms of High-Tech Medical Care Center Nanoha awoke lying in a hospital bed. She slowly sat up and soon noticed next to her laid a sleeping Signum and then next to her laid an unconscious Vita.

"Please take it easy, the doctor said your ear drums have been healed but your other injuries need time."

Nanoha turned and saw sitting on a chair on her right hand side was a young woman with long blonde hair wearing a black uniform with silver trim. Her red eyes looked upon Nanoha sadly, but next to her was someone the same age as she was with page-boy style brown hair, blue eyes wearing a Ground Forces uniform with the rank of captain belonging to the Special Investigations Office of the TSAB Surface Division.

"Fate…Hayate…both of you are here?"

"We were barely returning to Mid-Childa from our respective missions' off-world, but after we learned we heard what had happened and tried to help. I tried to make contact with Signum while Hayate went to help Nanoha and Fate," Fate Testarossa explained before Hayate Yagami joined the conversation.

"Yes, but by the time I got there you had passed out a combination of injuries sustained and exhaustion while Vita was unconscious as well."

Hayate gazed upon the fallen forms of Vita and Signum, although it was clear Vita had no doubt endured more injuries in comparison among the three it didn't lessen the pained looked in Hayate's eyes to see her family in their current states. Nanoha was even harder to look at because she knew while her injuries were not as severe as Signum and Vita, but both Hayate and Fate knew that on the side Nanoha was far from ok. They knew she was dealing with the death of so many of her own students, most of which were slaughtered like cattle before her eyes.

"This attack I believe was directed partly at you and Mistress Hayate," Signum spoke opening her eyes.

"Signum, thank goodness you are awake," A relieved Hayate exclaimed with a tear in her eyes.

"Are you feeling better," A small girl roughly the size of a doll asked wearing a uniform similar to Hayate's. She had mid-back length pale ice blue hair with blue eyes and a pale skin complexion.

"I am feeling a little better Rein," Signum said addressing Reinforce Zwei before turning her attention to Hayate. "Please forgive me for allowing the enemy to escape. I had them, but that Japanese man used a dirty trick to overpower me."

"Japanese man?" Fate inquired.

"Yes his associates spoke fluent Japanese and their swords and fighting style were similar to that used by samurai warriors. They spoke ill of both you and Nanoha," Signum said with strong signs of restrained anger in her voice as she felt ashamed for allowing Kusakabe to get away especially after insulting Hayate and Nanoha. "They knew about where you came from and Hayate's involvement with the Book of Darkness."

"What," Hayate said genuinely surprised as that information was classified.

"But Earth, let alone Japan could not have been capable of producing such terrible weapons." Fate pointed out finding the idea of people from Japan being involved in what was probably the worst terrorist incident since the founding the of the Time-Space Administration Bureau.

"I understand, but it's possible some of them could have been recruited. Given what happened seven years ago it's not impossible that whoever spearheaded this attack could have told them of Nanoha and Hayate's secret as members of the bureau to coax them into joining whatever group created those weapons." Signum said trying to figure out the possible reason by their likely involvement.

_Even then it doesn't feel like it's enough of a reason. _

As Hayate, Fate and Signum talked Nanoha sat up in bed depressed and terribly saddened by events today. Well over half of the students under her care had lost their lives, but she kept thinking was there anything different she could have done to prevent it?

"Mistress Hayate," Reinforce said becoming aware of something.

"Rein…what is it?"

"Turn on the television Shamal says there is a rouge broadcast being transmitted on all wavelengths."

Fate took hold of a remote and turned on a wall monitor as it revealed a montage of violent war images from Earth, specifically the battles between the European Union and Britannia and then footage of the civil war happening on Southern Orussia before lastly footage of the drones attacking Mid-Childa were shown ending with an emblem of a serpent-like dragon in a circle eating its own tail with the words Logos under it.

The emblem vanished revealing the Mandarin seated upon a orate throne made of jade while beside him were two Chinese dragon statues. The rest of the room he was in was an elaborate throne room with various weapons of war on display racks and cases ranging from swords, spears and even rifles. Raising from his throne the Mandarin began his address to all watching his broadcast.

"Ladies, children, sheep…some people call me a terrorist. I consider myself a teacher. Lesson number one: heroes there are no such thing, especially among those of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. A corrupt interdimensional security force which is willing to cut deals with dangerous criminals when it benefits it, betray its own loyal officers and mages when its acceptable and idly watch as worlds not a part of their organization are attacked by interdimensional terrorists. What happened today at the city of Cranagan on Mid-Childa was a rude awakening to open the eyes of the people of Mid-Childa to the suffering they have allowed worlds aware of their organization, but unworthy to be a part of the TSAB to suffer under constant warfare brought on by civil strife, lack of resources or both. And there is always a favorite criminal terrorist groups assault their worlds with no help or real relief from the Bureau."

Nanoha, Hayate and Fate continued watching the broadcast shocked by the Mandarin's words.

"Allow me to introduce one such victim of the terrible cruel injustice the unfortunate people of the lesser worlds had to endure," The Mandarin said as he walked forward coming to a small little girl wearing a dirty tattered shirt and torn shorts with simple brown sandals on. She had blonde hair and blue eyes with a hurt expression on her face with a bandage around her forehead. "Tell them your name little one."

The Mandarin knelt next to the child gesturing for her to look at the camera.

"My name is Emily."

"Tell them where you are from?"

"I am from Orussia."

"A world known to the Bureau, but not an administrated one, but no longer a non-administrated world through yet it is one caught up in constant civil war as many did not take to the news of other worlds like their existing. Now tell us Emily what was life for you there?"

"I had only my mommy to take care of me, but we were always hungry because food was hard to find. Then when she tried to get food from the relief center the TSAB had set up. But instead of helping us we were taken."

"Taken to an administrative world for proper care?"

"No we were taken to a place called the Vandein Corporation, a research facility on administrated world #16 Liberta."

"I see and could you share with everyone what happened?"

"I never saw my mom much, but the men there stuck needles in me and did all kinds of painful things to me. I saw other kids like me, but some after awhile I never saw again."

"You see this is how the TSAB handles things. Their corrupt leadership allow for abductions to be conducted from war-torn worlds like Orussia where they can easily cover it up. And for what…inhuman experimentation to turn people into living combat weapons and those who didn't make the cut would end up like poor Emily's mother who became a glob of flesh as shown here." The Mandarin stated as images of inhuman experimentations on subjects testing the effects of the Eclipse Virus and the end results of those who didn't quite make it.

The images were very difficult to look at for Hayate and the others.

"They allow these immoral acts just for the sake of their own benefit so they can reap the benefits without dirtying their hands. But upon this day I am happy to announce those days are coming to an end. For today we gave the Bureau a taste of what its careless and corrupt management of the worlds under their watch can bring. However know that this is only the beginning for on this historic day we shall begin a campaign of cleansing."

Mandarin turned to Emily and asked.

"Would you like to see the TSAB and the Vandein Corporation punished for what was done to your mother?"

The girl with tears in her eyes looked up at the Mandarin's shiny black mask.

"Please…I lost my mommy…please…punish them."

"Very well," The Mandarin called for one of his subordinates a man wearing a black uniform trimmed with gold.

The man was in his late twenties with combed back brown hair, a clean-shaven complexion with green eyes with black gloves and boots. In his hands was a thin book-like device.

"Allow me to demonstrate to you one of our new advance weapons we nicknamed Memento Mori. A mobile satellite weapon system that can silently move from one planet to another to deliver a little present and those presents are actually a hollow platinum tube. Each one is filled with a tungsten rod added with a specialized warhead to pierce magical barriers. Each satellite carries at least ten bombardment rods and thanks to the special black paint coating they have and the size of the satellite themselves not to mention possessing specialized stealth systems they enter orbit around the target planet until they are in optimum position to drop its payload onto its target."

The Mandarin opened up the book-like computer as a series of holographic screens appeared, two showed the satellite and its target while the other three displayed the specifications of the satellite weapon along with status updates on the bombardment rods onboard.

"In case you are wonder we don't launch it or attach an engine to send the rod to its target…no our delivery system is rather simple. What you are seeing is a perfect example of an effective kinetic bombardment weapon. We just drop it and gravity handles the rest, so how about a demonstration?" The Mandarin asked as he entered in a series of commands before hitting a red holographic button to launch the projectile. The rod was pushed out from the satellite and sending plummeting to the planet below as it gained momentum with each passing second.

Hayate, Nanoha, Signum and Fate were wide-eyed in horror as the projectile was already entering the atmosphere.

"No…this can't be happening," Nanoha muttered.

"The bombardment rod will hit its target at fifty thousand feet per second and the impact coupled with the resulting destruction will be equal to if not greater than a mass weapon bomb. The real difference is my bombardment rods are clean weapons so all destruction, but no pollution."

Seconds later the bombardment rod hit its mark, a small island where a research facility stood. But upon impact the entire island was engulfed in an explosion as a catastrophic earthquake that literally tore apart the surrounding area as large chunks of Earth rose up from the ocean around where the island was. The devastation stretched out for twenty miles all around destroying anything unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity of the island.

"Justice has been served," The Mandarin said as he knelt down to the small child patting her on the back before nodding to the subordinate who closed the book-like device before placing it under his right arm to carry the child way.

"Thank you Mr. Mandarin."

"The TSAB is too corrupt to be saved, so we shall rip it out by the roots and burn it down. Then from the ashes of the Time-Space Administration Bureau a new, just and more effective organization shall rise from the ashes, one that shall protect and properly monitor all worlds administrated or otherwise from external and internal threats to ensure their safety and stability. Furthermore we will find and crush all forms of internal corruption and cleanse it from this world. This is a war of justice to right the wrongs and to remove the corrupt rulers of the TSAB from power and to eliminate the criminals who cuts deal with them. This marks the beginning of a new chapter in history for justice is on our side and we have the numbers and the technology to fight the Bureau on equal footing, so let us begin for the revolution has BEGUN!"

The broadcast ended leaving Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and Signum horrified at the destruction they just saw. Although it was fortunate that it was not on a civilian target like a city, but the fact that this new enemy commanded such terrible weapons was absolutely horrifying. A new conflict against a new kind of foe the TSAB has never faced before was just beginning.

* * *

A/N: Well other than Ginga getting _befriended _by Lelouch we see the Mandarin make his first public appearance and this time he demonstrates one of the deadest weapons in his arsenal. To my knowledge or as far as the manga and anime series has revealed, with the exception of the JS Incident, the TSAB has never really seen such a threat on this large a scale. Not to mention one willing to use such brutal tactics, so overall it's a game changer. The next few chapters other than Zero making his appearance to the world will be how the different groups on Mid-Childa are reacting to the Mandarin and his Logos organization. However in chapter eight we'll have another group dispatch a trio of Numbers to Earth for an intelligence gathering mission.

So yeah tell me what you guys think of the fight, Lelouch will get better with time, but I admit this was a hard fight to write and I reworked some parts of it a few times trying to show the level of inexperience Lelouch has despite having a lot of training to show this was his first real battle as a mage. I don't want to make it easy for him and I did try to leave a few weaknesses, which would fit, but nothing obvious or anything like that.

Anyway I'll post chapter five in due time either after another feedback comes in or I wait about a week or so.


	5. Chapter 5 Falsehoods

A/N: thank you guys for the feedback and reviews, which I'll use to better dial in the upcoming battles. But remember guys Lelouch was trying to avoid killing her, but when we get to a battle where he will have no such reservations then you'll see a drastic change in his fighting style. And there are those enemies who he has worked out a set of pre-planned tactics for with help from Gil Graham.

As for details on Lelouch got his hands on Abyss Soul that will be revealed in Chapter Seven, but HOW Graham and Peter knew Lelouch had magical talent will be shown in a later chapter. That is something I am saving for a shocking revelation later on, although a hint of it will be given in chapter seven. As for Quattro joining with Lelouch some basic information on how it happened with shown in the same chapter mentioned above, but we get more details in chapters nine and ten. Chapter ten will show what event also allowed their relationship to smooth out a little, because like Shirley….Quattro and Lelouch didn't get along initially.

Now for Nanoha thinking of her friends and not doing anything about the war…well I admit that was probably another of the difficult aspects I had writing about the story. Now I didn't want her to end up a criminal or anything of the short, but I have been thinking of different scenarios of how things could have gone and what the TSAB might have done to ensure Nanoha and Hayate didn't intervene in local Earth affairs. I have plans to go into that during chapter ten where Nanoha, Hayate, Fate and others return to Earth and visit Alisa where I intend to elaborate more on that. Still the feedback I have been collecting up to this point is allowing me to plan out the scenes I got in mind better or at least I hope so.

Everything else will be revealed as the story goes further.

As for Lelouch still not having his Geass, well looking at what he has now. Giving it to him would make things too easy for him and leave no challenge. It should be interesting how Lelouch manages without it as he did say to C.C. once that he was going to destroy Britannia without it. Besides in some of my other crossovers I did have him gain his Geass while he had special abilities like in my Legacy of Twilight. In this one I want to try something different and present a few what if situations and see how Lelouch pulls it off without Geass.

Anyway on with the story, but I should remind folks that these events take place two years before events of StrikerS.

* * *

Chapter 5

Falsehoods

Early the following morning Lelouch was running down a dirt road, although his expression was that of a man about to drop dead from exhaustion. Although he was in better shape when he was child, but hauling a large log on your shoulder can wear you down. After ten laps Lelouch dropped to his knees with the log falling a few feet ahead of him panting heavily. For his morning exercise Quattro insisted that he wear the regulation suits invented by Peter, which by all appearances was a black undersuit with a light blue circuitry integrated into it.

The undersuit was the first of new advance body suits meant to be worn with Barrier Jackets. The undersuit was made of advanced materials, which was thin, but form fitting and comfortable. It was crafted to act as a circuit board to stabilize and reinforce the formation and maintenance of the Barrier Jacket over the user, hence its circuitry like design upon the black material. The added factor that having magic flowing through it, it enhances the resistance of the body suit to physical impacts and regulating the flow of mana to ensure efficiently and improved mana management, which made them ideal for training as well as particular combat use when worn under the barrier jacket. Lelouch and Quattro have taken to wearing them, although Quattro's was customized to work with the flow of energy that powers her cybernetics and IS.

Other than the body suit he did wearing matching boots to be used with it. Although a bit on the scrawny side still, but Lelouch's arms and torso were slowly showing more definition. Quattro approached wearing her Assault Suit looking down at Lelouch with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Is that all you got Lelouch?"

"You…think…hauling a log around for ten laps is easy?" The former prince said in-between breaths.

"Don't say that otherwise how will you get stronger? I told Graham that I would make a real man out of you, so I will just do that."

"I don't think I'll be moving," Lelouch said finally catching his breath.

"Miss C.C," Quattro called as the green haired immortal approached driving in a golf cart. However mounted on the front on the passenger-side with a movable mount was an automatic baseball pitcher repurposed into a gun complete with a laser sight.

"You can't be serious?" Lelouch said paling at the set up.

"You have ten seconds to get back up," Quattro replied before climbing into the golf cart taking hold of the baseball gun taking aim at Lelouch who was struggling to get back up. "Don't forget the log!"

"Just out of curiosity where did you learn how to train people?" C.C. inquired with a smirk enjoying the show.

"Oh I learned everything from this," Quattro cheerfully answered pulling out a small black pocket-book. C.C. took the book before reading the title out loud raising an eyebrow as she did so.

"You pocket guide on how to abuse a training recruit written by Melissa Mao."

"Her methods are very effective…Graham wasn't making much progress, but once I began using this book and its suggested methods Lelouch has been improving." The woman replied cheerfully.

"I see," C.C. replied before looking ahead seeing Lelouch taking off panting heavily hauling the wooden log over his right shoulder.

"See…look all he needed was the right motivation. Maybe next time we'll start sparring matches with Sayoko as we had planned. His reflexes and strength should be more than adequate now."

"You are quite the intriguing person," The green-haired woman commented.

"Heh heh I would say that this is just how I was made."

_If I ever meet whoever created her I got an abyss buster with his name on it. _Lelouch thought as he forced his own body to press on.

The environment the two were in was a type of combat training simulator devised and created by Peter in an underground section below Ashford Academy composed of linked and solidified magical energy and could be summoned and unsummoned whenever it was needed to create whatever land-based environments desired. At present a simple running track had been created upon which Lelouch was being forced to run it while under the supervision of Quattro with the help of C.C. and additional supervision from the Liese Twins.

Speaking of whom the livelier of the twins Lotte was entering the track dressed in a blue gym outfit complete with sweatpants and a matching jacket with a whistle hanging around her neck while her sister was operating the controls for the simulation. It was likely out of concern for Lelouch upon seeing Quattro and C.C. on their armed golf cart she hurried to him.

"Hey no sleeping…get up…GET UP," Lotte shouted approaching with a megaphone in her hands. As the cat girl blasted the megaphone into his ears Lelouch could only muse to himself as his body was too tried to go on.

_Being taken prisoner by the TSAB seems like a better alternative than this. _

The golf cart was slowly approaching as Quattro was taking aim.

"Better start moving Lelouch! Or do you want me to be sympatric and show pity on you?"

"DON'T YOU DARE," Lelouch snapped as he forced his own body back up. Quattro knew Lelouch was prideful and couldn't stand the idea of people offering him charity. He wanted to achieve his own ends on his own, but even so he knew for toppling an empire that controlled one third of the entire world he would need allies and resources. There was only so much a single person could accomplish alone, but Lelouch however wanted to take pride at the things he is capable of doing on his own.

_He wants to prove he isn't dead like his father deemed him to be and that he can survive on his own, but overall his ability to fight back is excellent, _Quattro through which brought a smile to her face.

"Very good…just remember Peter took your device to upgrade it so you go to go all the way."

Lelouch got up again and began jogging again although his whole body was in agony, but running with him to offer some positive support was Lotte.

"Come on Lelouch you can do this!"

"Easy…for…you…to say…you are not hauling a large wooden log around."

"Oh don't say that if you make I'll give you a…uh…a big hug," Lotte said with a big smile, but Lelouch found that hardly motivating.

* * *

At that moment at the Viceroy's Palace the Viceroy Clovis was already trying to lick his wounds and heal his wounded pride following yesterday's fiasco that had taken place yesterday which not only resulted in the loss of his prime subject of Code R, but also in the overwhelming loss of soldiers and knightmare frames. He had hoped he could keep the homeland from finding out, but unfortunately it was not meant to be as he got a call from the last person he wanted to talk to about his performance as Viceroy.

"I am terribly sorry to contact you this early in the morning Clovis, but as both the Prime Minister and the Chancellor of the Empire there is a matter upon which I must talk to you about."

This came from a man a bit older than with short blonde hair, light purple eyes wearing royal grab consisting of a white coat trimmed with gold and black while underneath he wore a purple uniform also trimmed with gold complete with a white cravat. On his hands were white gloves with matching pants and black shoes.

He was Schneizel el Britannia, Clovis's older step-brother and probably second in command for the whole Empire in a sense despite being the Second Prince.

"Forgive me brother I had a difficult day yesterday."

"So I have heard Clovis," Schneizel commented causing Clovis's blood to drain from his face. "I am aware of the disaster in Shinjuku Ghetto and I have heard about the incident with the division under my command in that area."

Unable to look at his older brother Clovis couldn't mutter the words, but his silence and his body language was enough for Schneizel.

"I apologize to be the bearer of bad news brother, but effective immediately the Emperor has deemed you incapable of properly managing Area 11 so the decision has been made to replace you."

"What…please brother let me explain."

"I am sorry Clovis but for three years the situation in Area 11 has worsened instead of improving and with yesterday's incident the homeland can no longer turn a blind eye. I can assure you that you will retain your inheritance and royal privileges, although you will be reassigned to a station more befitting of your talents."

"Isn't there anything that can be done?"

"I am afraid not, but you are to remain in Area 11 until Cornelia arrives to relieve you of your duties as Viceroy."

"Cornelia is coming here," Clovis said with a look of shock. "But I thought she was fighting in the Middle Eastern Federation?"

"Yes, but she is expected to finish establishing Area 18 within the next few days, but once she is done she'll be coming here," Schneizel answered.

"I see, so there is nothing I can do then."

"I am sorry Clovis, but the decision is final but I would try to maintain a low profile to avoid further damage to your reputation."

* * *

Later that morning back at Ashford Academy the former prince of Britannia had managed to barely survive the morning exercise regime Quattro put him through. Lelouch was trying to rest and recover from that workout as he slowly nodded off before a certain someone proceeded to beat him over the head with a rolled up piece of paper.

"Wake up Lelouch!"

Lelouch was rudely awoken by one Milly Ashford.

"I know you fell asleep because your hand stopped moving!"

"Well you don't have to beat me up over it," Lelouch said shooing the rolled up paper away.

"It serves you right for ditching me yesterday," Rivalz mockingly pointed out.

"Yeah what was up with you yesterday?" Shirley demanded as Lelouch tried to dodge the question before Milly stepped in with the rolled up paper in her hands taking a more authoritative stance.

"That's enough you guys, let's not get sidetracked here," Milly declared before adding. "If we don't come up with a fix for the school's activity budget then there won't be any money left for anything at all."

"If it comes to that point," Nina said sitting in her usual spot in the corner of the room at her computer.

"Then the Equestrian Club will be pissed, we don't want them coming in here riding on horseback," Rivalz Cardemonde said light heartily.

"Rivalz can't you take this a little more seriously?" Milly asked before Shirley jumped in.

"You know you could have told us about this a yesterday."

"I would have to say a day later then we would have given up," Rivalz noted jokingly as Lelouch was quick to agree.

"Good idea we can still do that."

"GUTS!"

Everyone else in the room shuddered at Milly's loud use of the world prompting Rivalz to comment on it.

"You are not using that guts spell again are you?"

"Yep," Milly replied with a coy smile. "I want you people to be putting your all into this."

"I really don't think your magic is going to do a whole lot." Lelouch pointed out, but instead Shirley raised her and hand and spoke up.

"Actually it got me going Madam President."

"Supple and willing I like that."

"I train hard at the gymnastics club."

"That is not what I was getting at," Milly corrected as she eyed Shirley in a perverted short of way. "You're a ten." Shirley was genuinely confused for a moment before everyone else before her realized what Milly was referring to. "From what I see in the girl's bathroom anyway, you have been filling out in all of the right places huh."

Rivalz chuckled as he cast a glance at Shirley prompting the orange haired woman to cover up her chest in embarrassment before shooting back.

"What are you talking about you pervert?"

Lelouch seeing that this would be a good time for an interruption noticed someone was missing and used that as an opportunity to steer the conversation in another direction.

"By the way where is Quattro at," Lelouch began before adding. "She would have been perfect for helping us out with the budget she is good with numbers after all."

"Oh her…well there was a special task I asked her to take care of for me. You remember the Student Self-Defense Force?"

"You mean that bunch of vigilantes?" Lelouch inquired recognizing the name.

"Yes, as you know they occupy one of the old clubhouse buildings on the far-side of campus. They were a rouge cub to begin with, but due to some of their members having military and noble backgrounds the school couldn't do much with them. However due to what happened last week with that incident in the Toyko Concession involving a hot dog stand which ended with one of them fighting the son of a powerful noble family. A misunderstanding, but when the police got involved it really turned into a mess with most of the club members being arrested and expelled as a result."

_So this noble whose son they harmed must have a lot of connections to pull that off, _Lelouch thought.

"However a few students remained and at the request of the police department and government bureau the club is to be disbanded. But since the club house is so old the academy has decided to tear it down."

"I assume there is a problem with the remaining few members," Lelouch asked as his guess was spot on as Milly nodded her head before adding.

"Well some of the club members refuse to allow it to happen and even threats of being expelled haven't done much. We can't ask the police to go in although they request it since they haven't done anything wrong. The problem is that some of them are rumored to have access to fire arms, so the school is concerned about violence breaking out so they asked if there was a way to resolve this peacefully. If they refuse still then they will be kicked out of school, but getting them out of the club house without a violent conformation is the problem especially if the bit about them having guns is true."

"Of course if they did have guns then we could just ask the police to get them out," Shirley pointed out.

"Yeah, but we need proof." Rivalz added before Lelouch inquired. .

"So you sent Quattro?"

"But that's crazy she'll be," Rivalz began worried for the young woman.

"She'll be fine," Lelouch said confident that nothing would happen. "In fact I would be more worry about those idiots than her."

* * *

Speaking of who Quattro was at present inside an old clubhouse which was much smaller than the Student Council Club House being big enough to house a total of twenty-five people, but now only eleven people remained including the Student Council member currently inside. The rest were likely going to be serving a couple months to a few years in jail due to the incident that spiraled out of control at the Toyko Concession. Their overzealous tendency to enforce laws and promote discrimination against non-Britannians had gone overboard.

"So let me get this right Miss Scaglietti, you are asking us to vacate the building and to disband."

"Yes, but I was asked to inform you that if you refused to leave peacefully you will be expelled along with your fellow club members but you will at least not go to jail," Quattro answered sweetly.

"Is that threat?" The current acting leader of the club asked. He was a young man about Lelouch's age with short brown hair and green eyes with a light muscular build likely a result of his military family background. Some of the other members were actually bigger and more bulkier than their leader, but Quattro wasn't the least bit worried as she stood before a table inside the room.

"Oh dear me no, but I wish to point out that your club was never actually recognized by the school as a real club so I don't think it matters anyway." The girl replied before her sweet smile was replaced with an evil grin. "The way I see it you have two choices either pick Option A where you all leave the building peacefully and disband or you can pick Option B. Trust me you don't want to pick that option."

"How about Option C we just kick your ass you smart-ass bitch," The leader declared.

"Ok then Option B it is," Quattro replied as the members of the self-defense club descended upon her.

The young woman responded by ducking the first punch thrown at her before countering with a vicious uppercut knocking the larger student off his feet. After impacting the wall and slumping to the ground unconscious the other members of the club looked at their downed fellow club member with looks of shock.

"Holy shit she knocked out Ted in one hit," One member exclaimed prompting Quattro to crack her knuckles.

"So do you intend to kick my ass or do you want to rethink your decision?"

"You can't take all of us you bitch! Everyone GET HER!" The club's acting leader ordered as the remaining ten club members now moved to surround the woman intending to overwhelm her with numbers.

_I must remember to thank Miss Sayoko for the lessons. _Quattro thought before she proceeded to take all of the remaining members of the self-defense club head on. The next student who got close to her was met with a kick to the face stunning him allowing Quattro to grab him and use him as a quick human shield against two other club members who came at her with fists swinging. But they only succeeded in beating up one of their own allowing Quattro to get out of the circle they had formed.

As large bulky student turned around only to meet four quick punches to the face before a right-hook sent him falling to the ground.

_Three down…eight to go…_

The young man dodged a punch from another club member before delivering a powerful left hook before backing off from a second student. Jumping up Quattro delivered a sweeping kick that knocked both of her attackers off their feet; although one didn't go down trying to stay on his feet let he was clearly reeling from the blow to the face. Seizing the chance Quattro delivered a right hook followed by right cross sending the man falling back to the ground. Six students remaining Quattro stood firm skillfully dodging and parrying punches and kicks before swiftly counterattacking.

One by one they fell until at last the leader remained who nervously looked at his fallen fellow club members who had bruised faces while some even had bloody noses.

"So how about you just surrender?"

"Surrender…no…no…fucking way," The blonde haired young man said as he was clearly loosing it, which caused him to pull out a handgun. Quattro didn't seem surprised or afraid, but rather it merely confirmed her suspicions.

_As Milly and I suspected the club members do possess some firearms._

Laughing like a madman the student pulled the trigger, but his shot missed as Quattro dodged the bullet. Before the student realized it the gun was ripped from his hands before he punched in the face a couple times in rapid succession before a sweeping kick knocked him off his feet. Yet as he fell back Quattro brought her right hand down delivering a bone break shot to the blonde-haired student's family jewels.

The blonde student tried to scream out in pain, but a quick kick to the face knocked him.

Sometime later after regaining consciousness the now former leader of the Self-Defense Club found himself on the hood of a police patrol car being handcuffed.

"So you are finally awake. You are under arrest for illegal possession of arms as well as twelve counts of harassment, terroristic threatening and one count of attempted murder." The lead officer said as the remaining members of the club were already handcuffed being loaded onto a waiting police truck to ship them off to jail.

"I hope all of you will enjoy your time in jail." Quattro replied waving good-bye with a sweet smile.

"HOLD ON WHAT ABOUT HER?" The leader shouted out struggling against the two officers holding him.

"She fought back in self-defense," The office replied before he added "Besides she had a small camera on her so we got a recording of everything that happened."

"I guess I was lucky I had a hidden camera on me huh," Quattro replied with a cheeky smile, but she went in knowing she would need it despite her claims.

"We had heard rumors that your club was in possession of guns, but I am glad to know that she was more than capable of handling herself." An aged man in his late sixties said wearing a black suit.

"We were called after she fought all of you punks off." The officer added as two more of his men hauled the teen away. "Thank you Miss Scaglietti for your handling of the situation, I never would have thought these kids had such weapons on a campus like this, especially after that incident with some of their members recently."

"Oh not at all officer I am happy to do my part."

"I should also thank you for your help Miss Scaglietti I am glad my granddaughter has a capable member of the student council."

"It was nothing Mr. Ashford," Quattro replied to Ruben Ashford the headmaster of the academy. The two watched as the remainder of the Student-Self-Defense Force was shipped off to jail thus effectively disbanding its club. She knew they wouldn't disband without a fight. Especially since she knew the club possessed fire arms which the young woman knew was illegal to have on school grounds, but the school lacked actual proof of it although rumors persisted.

On the other hand it did give her a chance to practice her new skills she had been learning.

After the police hauled the students away leaving Quattro was smiling at having completed her mission returning to the site of the now empty clubroom where a bulldozer and its driver was waiting for the signal.

"Alright time to tear that building down," Quattro called out happily as she signaled the bulldozer driver to go to work. Then the young woman watched with satisfaction as the old crumbling club house was torn down.

_Mission Accomplished…_

* * *

Meanwhile above the Earth in her small outpost observation center Ginga was having a video conversation with her superior a man with black hair and a mustache wearing a Dimensional Navy Uniform who was over the observation posts for area. After receiving her report regarding what had happened yesterday she was contacted the following day. Once again after explaining everything that had happened in detail her superior eyed the printed copy of her report before addressing Ginga as he saw her on his screen.

"...And you allow the suspect to make his escape."

"I have no excuse sir." Ginga admitted her mistake. Her head is covered with bandages and there is a band-aid on her left cheek. As for her pride, it's been crushed when the criminal she chased shot her down and overpowered her. To add insult to injuries, she has no choice but to return to her outpost station empty-handed and she has to report her failure to her superior officer.

The paper work is also tedious as she has to wrote everything what happened to her and truthfully, it makes her feel like a rookie on her first day on the job making such mistake.

Her superior sighed. "And Commander Gaiz is going to have my head for this, but we got our hands full with this Mandarin character and the terrorist attack on Mid-Childa as it is." He can feel a migraine once his superior officer Regius hears about this. The older man can feel his eardrums break under the ground forces commander scream and the report for the incident tossed at his face. "Fix this Nakajima. As your commanding officer, I order you to capture this criminal as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." Ginga saluted; feeling disappointed with herself that her mistake has cause problems for others, but now that uncomfortable part of her day was done she decided to contact her father. It wasn't long before his face appeared on-screen.

"Ginga, I am glad to hear from you."

"Father I just heard about what happened back home yesterday."

"Yes we were suddenly attacked by three drones of unknown origins so far. The technology that created them is unlike anything we have seen before. Only one of the three was destroyed thanks to the efforts of Instructor Takamachi and Warrant Officer Vita Yagami, however the other two machines escaped."

"Are they alright?"

"Vita sustained more injuries, but nothing life threatening while Instructor Takamachi on the other hand sustained light injuries with some hearing damage…she is being released from the hospital today I understand as she has been healed."

"I see, but what about Subaru?"

"She was with her fellow academy trainees away from the city at the time of the attack for maneuvers training out in the field." Genya replied as Ginga breathed a sigh of relief. "We're taking care of things here, but what happened to you?"

"Oh," Ginga said almost forgetting her injuries. "Well I had a bit of an incident yesterday. I discovered a mage using magical openly to win a battle against the Britannian Military in the Shinjuku Ghetto located in Japan."

"A mage, anyone we know?"

"No I ran his picture through our records, but nothing came up. He wore a mask which made it even more difficult. He wielded an unusual intelligent device and used a magic system I have never seen before."

"Really, could I see a copy of your mission report?"

"Sure I still have it saved on my computer; I'll send you a copy."

Unknown to Ginga however her superior in his own office on Mid-Childa looked at the young woman's report one more time before using a shedder to destroy it before proceeding it to erase the copy along with attached video files from the system as well to be through.

* * *

Elsewhere on Mid-Childa, Nanoha and Signum were currently spending the day together following their respective discharges from the hospital after receiving a clean bill of health thanks to Shamal's efforts. However Nanoha was strictly ordered to take a few days off to recover as her superiors put it before returning to active duty. Although physically she was fine, but it was a question if the Ace of Aces was fine on the inside considering what had happened.

"Here you two go...on the house," Shiro Takamachi said delivering the drinks his daughter and friend asked for. They were more than willing to pay for it, but after hearing what befell the two women recently he decided to cover it for them.

"Thanks dad," Nanoha said managing a weak smile, but she was deeply saddened over the loss of her students.

"Thank you Mr. Takamachi," Signum said politely, although she was able to better mask her own feelings on the recent savage attack yesterday.

Nanoha and Signum sat together at a table at the Midori-ya, the Takamachi family's new café they opened on Mid-Childa following their relocation. Although Signum was free to return to active duty it, but considering what had happened to her friend Signum decided to keep an eye on Nanoha believing that perhaps a day together with Nanoha would be the best medicine.

"So," Shiro began before asking. "Has the Bureau made any progress towards catching those responsible? I saw that broadcast from yesterday."

Nanoha was stunned, but seeing this Signum took over the conversation.

"Not yet, but the problem is that we have nothing to follow on. The emblem we recovered from one of the machines matches the emblem we saw on the broadcast called Logos proved they produced the robots involved in the attack; also the technology used in their design was unlike anything the TSAB has seen before. Some of their weaponry however seemed to have been inspired by rail cannon technology and the chaos mines used by the Britannia Military on Earth."

"So could these terrorists have Earth-based origins?"

"I don't think so, but that's not to say that certain weapons developed might have inspired the creation of the weapons used on the machines."

"I see, but didn't you fight one of them?"

"I did," Signum said recalling the large muscular man.

At first she thought the man was wearing advance barrier jacket of some kind, but it was during their battle did she realize the man had undergone a full cybernetic conversion process. It amounted to trading parts of his body like used car parts for powerful cybernetic limbs, although his possession of his katana-style armed device was a sign of magic potential and skill. But during their actual battle Signum noticed the man didn't have too much combat experience with magic meaning he must have learned magic only recently. It was merely a question when his instruction began, but based on her observations Signum expected the man had at least a couple of years worth of training. However his swordsman skills were another story as the man seemed to be highly skilled with a katana and close quarters combat.

_No doubt about it, he had military training at least too. _

Signum was only wounded due to the man's use of dirty tactics and hidden weapons within his sword which left the Wolkenritter leader furious. It wasn't a defeat since the battle was left unfinished in some respect, but to allow such a blow to be delivered upon her by a foe using cheap and deceptive tactics left a bad taste in her mouth.

"I am certain I could have apprehended him if he didn't use such a dirty trick against me with his katana."

"What kind of trick," Shiro asked curious.

"During the final stage of our battle he hit me with a bullet concealed within the bottom of its hilt. I was open for a second attack upon which he took the opportunity and struck me with his sword."

"I know that trick, it was a trick used by members of the Japanese Special Forces. Those who sometimes wielded Katana blades sometimes modified them to possess a single shot bullet concealed within the hilt. Although it wasn't popular to use due to the dishonorable nature of the method, but it was more accepted for intelligence missions or assassinations." Shiro began to imitate the movements of the proper usage of the technique in question, which Signum recognized as the same one her enemy had used.

"That's it," Signum pointed out genuinely surprised.

"Japanese Special Forces," Nanoha began seemingly shocked.

"Well I was a bodyguard before I married your mother and I did spend some time in the military too. Some of the people I protected sometimes had a member of the Special Forces division who employed that method. It did work as an unexpected way to kill an enemy with a surpise attack if used just right."

"I see," Signum said while wondering if the possibility that some of these terrorists had connections to Earth. It seemed unlikely, but so far the very limited amount of evidence they had so far seemed to suggest otherwise.

* * *

As for Fate, who regretfully was still on active duty and couldn't be with Nanoha due to her duty as an Enforcer, as she was presently accompanying Hayate. The two were meeting with an old acquaintance at the TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division Research Lab where the remains of the giant machine Nanoha and Vita had fought had been brought for analysis hoping to determine where the machine came from and who built it. The duo was entering a large room where the almost intact right-wing of the giant machine laid.

For safety reasons the other pieces of the machine were being examined in separate rooms and locations nearby.

However the right-wing was the most intact portion of the giant anti-mage killer remaining. Waiting for them wearing a white hard-hat was a young woman about twenty four years of age with short pale green hair, light yellow eyes wearing glasses over them. She wore the blue uniform of the TSAB wearing a white lab coat over it.

"Thank you both for coming," Mariel Atenza said greeting the two women.

"Not at all," Hayate replied with a smile as Fate asked.

"I hope you and your team were successful in finding something."

Mariel sighed before she noted.

"I have been asked that question every hour, but my team and I have been working all night since these remains were delivered to us."

"I am sorry," Fate apologizing but the older woman understood.

"I understand Fate, but this machine is unlike anything we have seen before. Our main problem is there is very little left of it intact. Whoever designed it installed a well thought out self-destruct system which left us with very little to examine. However this limb that Nanoha managed to shoot off is still partly intact. It's not much, but it's unbelievable. This technology is unlike anything I have seen before. The gadget drones we have begun seeing two years ago don't even compare as the technology we saw in them wasn't nowhere near what I am seeing."

"What," A shocked Hayate exclaimed as Mariel's shocked and worried expression was alarming to say the least. The green-haired girl was clearly fascinated by the technology, but at the same time the idea that someone managed to create such a deadly weapon with it was frightening at the same time.

"W-who designed this," Fate inquired.

"I honestly don't know, but this…this goes against most of my knowledge. There is little to no magic outside of maybe energy sources, but otherwise it is all hard physics and scientific knowhow. The musculature in this," Mariel began using a small handheld device to bring up a small cross-section of the right-wing's internal workings near the joints revealing small muscle like fibers. "Last year I heard a scientist saying that this kind of fiber muscle technology could be possible in twenty years after researching the thesis of another scientist. Now I have a sample of such technology in front of me. Also there is a dendritic energy transmission network all across the fiber, with a form of a mineral that my systems identify as a mineral ore known as Sakuradite."

Hayate was now rendered speechless for a few moments before she hesitantly asked. "What did you said?"

"E-eh!?"

"Repeat, what did you said at that last part," Fate said as the older woman repeated the last part of her previous statement.

"I had double checked it, but the scan confirms its Sakuradite."

Fate and Hayate exchanged looks before Hayate addressed the engineer. "Mariel, please make a copy of the report, put it in a data storage device, we'll be taking the data device straight to HQ."

"I understand…I have been keeping the results of my examinations on an isolated terminal to protect it from outside hacking."

"Thank you," Fate said as Mariel prepared the drive, but Hayate was suspicious.

_If Sakuradite was used then it was likely part of its self-destruct system. That's must be why so much of its internal workings were destroyed while the right-wing remained almost intact. _

The deeper they dug into the mystery of the Mandarin and his war machines the darker the picture their investigation was painting.

* * *

Back at Ashford Academy Lelouch, Shirley, Nina and Rivalz were walking into class just as the first period of the day was about to start. As the group was entering the classroom Shirley was still a bit incensed at what had happened during the meeting with Milly.

"Geez our president is just a dirty old man on the inside, sullying the meeting with her filthy mind."

"Yeah, well that is Milly for you," Nina said defending her long time childhood friend.

Rivalz chuckled trying to lighten the mood before pointing out.

"Look on the bright side at least we got the budget balanced didn't we?"

"Hello everyone," Quattro said greeting her fellow members of the council as she was just arriving to class as well.

"Oh hey Quattro, so we heard about what happened on the way here." Rivalz asked.

"Yeah we heard their leader pulled a gun on you," Nina asked obviously concerned.

"I am alright…it was nothing I couldn't handle." Quattro replied with a sweet smile before Lelouch added.

"See I told you she could handle it."

"Thank you for having such fate in me Lelouch," Quattro said as she stepped closer to him putting a hand on his shoulder in an affectionate manner which irritated Shirley.

As everyone entered the class room a group of students were gathered before another student who was sitting at one of the desks near the center of the classroom. She had familiar red hair, although it was styled differently, but the eyes and her voice…there was no mistake as Lelouch set eyes upon her.

"Kallen it has been ages," One female student said joyously.

"Are you alright, Sophie has been worried sick."

"Yeah, I just have to go easy for a little while," Kallen replied as Lelouch instantly recognized her.

_Of course that is why she is so familiar._

"Anyway if I stay home any longer then I'll never catch up," Kallen explained to her friends as Lelouch took his seat near the back by the window. It wasn't long before Quattro joined him having noticed his interest in Kallen.

"I didn't know you had a preference for red heads."

"It's nothing like that, but this is a rare event. She hasn't been here since this semester started."

"Indeed," Quattro replied as she narrowed her eyes hinting that she knew more than she was letting on prompting Lelouch to open a telepathic conversation with her.

_Ok what do you know? _

_What are you talking about? _

_Don't play innocent with me Quattro; I know you keep tabs and information on most of the students._

_Ah so you want to know about Kallen Stadtfeld. Well as far as the people of the school know she is the only child of the Stadtfeld Family who is one of Area 11 richest noble family. But she appears to be sickly, however her grades despite her long track record of absences are still among the top in the class. She was barely in school last semester, but what people don't know is that she actually prefers the name Kallen Kozuki. _

_What?!_

_Here at Ashford Academy she puts on the front of a sickly student, but in truth she is a half-blood Britannia with a Japanese mother who has been actively taking part in resistance activities with her brother's resistance cell. _

_WHAT?!_

Lelouch nearly fell out of his chair, but caught himself.

_You knew about this and didn't mention it?_

_Well of course I did and I know she took part in the battle yesterday. I recognized her voice on the radio. _

_And you didn't tell me why? _

_Simple…it's because you didn't ask. _

Lelouch groaned mentally at the remark, but it wasn't long before Quattro inquired about something in regards to the girl.

_So are you contemplating we recruit her?_

_Does she have magical talent?_

_Nothing that I have noticed so far, but I can't say for sure until we can test her, although you know the chances are slim,_ Quattro replied mentally as class began as the two began formulating a plan on what to do with Kallen with this information in mind.

_We'll wait for now and when the time is right then we'll reconsider. _

_Sounds good to me, _Quattro thought before almost forgetting something. _By the way since we're on the subject of Kallen I almost forgot. _

_What is that?_

_Tomorrow the President wants us to induct Kallen into the student council, but that could be a good time to begin your little scheme._

_I see…that sounds like a sound idea. _

* * *

Later that night at Ashford Academy after the sun had set Lelouch was looking forward to dinner tonight with his little sister. He knew he was coming home late, but as the former prince entered his sister's room he saw her sitting in a chair wearing a white and green gown with white slippers on her feet. On her shoulder sat a white plushie-style kitten with red button eyes. She had long curly sandy brown hair and a fair skin complexion. Sitting across from her on the round table was a Japanese woman with short brown hair, brown eyes wearing the traditional black maid uniform complete with the white hat and apron.

"Well…what shall we do? He may be late again this evening," Sayoko Shinozaki said to the girl she watched over.

"I'll wait…he said we would have dinner tonight," Nunnally Lamperouge answered as Sayoko smiled just as she finished folding an origami crane out of pink paper.

"There its finishes now," Sayoko handed the completed crane to the young girl who reached out for it excepting it in her hands. The plushie cat's head moved looking at the crane, but what few realized was that the plushie cat acted as a type of sonar for Nunnally created by Peter Vanderfloog allowing Nunnally a form of sight that she could see thanks to a link between them. In a way the cat was a hybrid intelligent device.

"Is it some kind of bird?"

"Yes it's a crane," Sayoko replied.

"Wow the Japanese are so skillful," Nunnally commented as Sayoko smiled, but suddenly Nunnally noticed something.

"Nunnally-sama," Sayoko asked.

Moments later the door opened and Lelouch walked in.

"I am sorry I am so late," Lelouch said walking into the room.

"Hi Lelouch; welcome home," Nunnally greeted followed by Sayoko who did the same addressing the former prince.

"Yes welcome home milord."

"There is no place like it Sayoko, right Nunnally?"

A half-hour later after changing into more casual clothing consisting of black jeans with a sleeveless black shirt with a brown jacket trimmed with black Lelouch sat at the dining room table with his sister as the two were just beginning to eat dinner together. Nunnally no longer needed her wheelchair as she did before and used a pink cane to move around. Her ability to walk was restored a few months ago thanks to Vanderfloog and the technology he possessed, although she still needed some physical therapy having not used them since she was six years old.

"Miss Sayoko was just teaching me the art of origami; fold a piece of paper the correct way and you can make boats, birds, almost anything." Nunnally explained before taking a spoonful of soup into her mouth, but the girl was a little too eager to tell her brother caused some to slip out of her mouth.

"Easy," Lelouch said picking up a napkin to wipe her mouth clean. "You don't have to tell me everything all at once. It's not like I am going anywhere."

"Yeah…you're right thank you," The sandy brown-haired girl said.

"You are very welcomed," The former prince replied as Nunnally giggled.

"I am so happy," Nunnally commented before she suddenly adopted a more serious expression. "Because last night you scared me a little…I heard about that fight you got into. I thought you weren't coming back, but I am glad Quattro helped you."

"I am sorry about that…I just wasn't expecting that to happen."

"But I," Nunnally was going to say, but decided to push the matter aside not wishing to talk about the Shinjuku Incident. "Well I am just glad you are ok, but you know something." Nunnally held up one of the pink cranes Sayoko had made. "If you fold a thousand of these your wish will come true, so if there is anything at all you have been wishing for?"

"No not really, but what about you do you wish for anything," Lelouch asked before Nunnally gave the idea some thought.

"I wish the world was a gentler place."

"When the time comes that you can open your eyes I am sure it will be."

"Really," Nunnally asked hopefully.

"Yes I promise."

Lelouch looked at his younger sister kindly, but deep down he knew something would have to be done to bring about the world his younger sister wants.

_The truth is there are very few paths our futures can take. The Ashford Family is sheltering us for now, but how long can that last…even through Graham and Vanderfloog are working together. Still if our secret was ever then Nunnally could possibly end up as a political tool or a casualty of royal ambition. _Lelouch thought knowing that he could escape capture, but Nunnally on the other hand was more at risk than he was. _I have to make a world where Nunnally can find happiness at least. _

Suddenly Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted when Nunnally picked up his hands before hooking the pinky of his right hand with her own.

"Sayoko taught me this the other day…it's called a Japanese promise," Nunnally explained before she began chanting in a song-like fashion. "Cross my heart…hope to die…eat a thousand needles if I lie, pinky promise song…hee hee!"

Lelouch was a little stunned before he spoke.

"Well that's kinda scary I might end up eating a thousand needles someday."

"That's right, so I better not catch you telling any lies ok."

"Now don't worry I'll never lie I swear," Lelouch said before thinking.

_Not to you at least…_

"Then no more dangerous stunts like you did in Shinjuku?"

"Uh…well," Lelouch said rubbing the back of his head trying to come up with an excuse because he knew there would be more crazy stunts like that if not worse ahead of him.

* * *

An hour after midnight within the bedroom of one of the TSAB's board of directors and a knight of the Saint Church located in the Grand Cathedral in Northern Mid-Childa was a young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white night gown. She was seated at her desk with a cup of tea nearby, but it was clear the young woman was having difficulty sleeping. Quiet for a time Carim Gracia opened a drawer on her right hand side where a stack of paper tied together with a string laid. Upon undoing the tie holding the stack together Carim used her Rare Skill: Prophetin Schriften.

As the papers formed a circle around her glowing yellow as a new prophecy was bring written where upon the following would be seen once the translation was complete.

_From the savage seas three terrible beasts whose cries will paralyze even the stalwart warrior will herald the coming of the kings of revolution as our age nears its end. Born from betrayal and loss will arise the Dragon King who shall usher in the destruction of law and blanket all seas in darkness. However from a far-away land no longer free, the Demon King, born of loss and sorrow he shall lead us towards an age of peace shall as he rises up with his knights. The Iron Maiden, the Fallen Jester and the White Devil shall guide one of the kings to decide our fate. Yet be warned upon the return to the roots of Gaea one king must fall, and with his fall a new age shall begin. The age that shall come will be by the will of the victor of the war between the two kings. _

Carim began the process of translating the prophecy granted to her, which would likely be her most troubling prophecy yet.

* * *

A/N: the prophecy has been made and who are those mentioned, well white devil could mean Suzaku, but it could mean a certain mage as well too. Everything is moving along with Lelouch making his public appearance as Zero in the next chapter, but this time things will go a little differently.

And a cookie for those who noticed the FMP reference, but we get a look at Quattro's life as a student and she is beyond a doubt one of the most feared students. Originally I had it different, but after some thinking I did tone it down a little to what it currently is now.

Any way I look forward to feedback and reviews, but next chapter like I said Zero makes his public appearance with the masked man crashing a party.


	6. Chapter 6 His name is Zero

A/N: Well sorry for the longer wait, but I was hoping to finish chapter ten before I posted the next chapter. However I am running into a few troublesome spots such as writing out the rest of the scene where Hayate and Lelouch met the first time, which if the timelines I have connected to one another match up would mean that Lelouch and Nunnally were sent into Japan during the Book of Darkness incident which came to an end on Dec 24th and Nunnally and Lelouch were believed to have been sent to Japan around September according to the novels so he spent about a year in Japan before the invasion.

Anyway I want to thank everyone who revived and I am glad to hear that some people were amused by the Quattro and Lancelot scenes, so without further delay on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

His Name is Zero

The next day Lelouch had finished class he and Kallen Stadtfeld were standing together inside the student council clubhouse, but more specifically they were inside the ballroom that never saw much use. Just the same it worked well as a good meeting spot for the two. Kallen was wondering why Lelouch the Vice-President of the Student Council would bring her to this place, but Lelouch didn't show any hints of surprise or anything to suggest he meant her harm.

"I didn't even know this room existed."

"It's the clubhouse for the student council," Lelouch began before he explained. "Originally it was built as a ballroom for various special occasions."

"I see, but why did you bring me here?"

Before Lelouch can answer Shirley's voice was heard from the top of the stairs.

"Here it is...I found it," Shirley called standing up holding up a small microchip.

Nina and Rivalz were soon seen joining them as the black-haired girl accepted the microchip.

"Thank goodness you found the lab data."

"Well thank good my ass was killing me."

"Did you guys find it, because I am finished on my end," Milly said as she entered the room from the bottom floor wheeling in a cart loaded with a couple freshly prepared dishes. The young woman herself was wearing a blue apron.

"Oh wow," Rivalz said impressed by the small buffet being laid out on the table.

"Way to go Milly," Shirley exclaimed cheerfully.

"You adore me I know."

"Well so just about everyone is here," Quattro said arriving with a plate of cookies. Besides a few fighting lessons the combat cyborg found partly by accident that she was a natural when it came to making baked goods like cookies.

"What is all of this?" Kallen inquired.

"Oh…Lelouch didn't tell you yet," Milly said as she stopped setting the table. "We're going to induct you into the student council. It was my grandfather's idea."

"The headmaster," Kallen asked knowing that Milly's grandfather was the headmaster of the academy.

"Well with your poor health he thought being a part of the student council might be a little easier on you than joining any of the other clubs." Milly explained before turning to face Kallen to introduce herself. "Oh I am Milly by the way the president of the council…it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you the pleasure is all mine," Kallen replied politely.

"I am Rivalz the secretary, if there is anything you need help with I am your man."

"Hi I am Shirley, and I am a member of the swim club too…welcome," Shirley greeted before Nina introduced herself.

"Uh…hi there my name is Nina, nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Kallen replied as an unofficial member of the council was holding a pizza box in one hand while using her other hand to use her cane. Following behind her was Quattro who after depositing the cookies she brought she went to help Nunnally bring the pizza into the room to set it upon the table.

"Nunnally where are you doing here," Lelouch asked.

"This is Lelouch's sister," Milly said prompting Nunnally to speak.

"I am still in the middle school group, so I can't be a part of the council yet."

"That's alright, but you are still a member to us," Rivalz said willing to declare Nunnally an unofficial member of the council.

"Hello its pleasure to meet you Kallen," Nunnally said after putting the pizza box down.

"Thank you, you as well," the red-haired girl replied.

"Right," Rivalz said putting a bottle of Moet & Chanbon champagne on the table. "Shall we kick this off with a toast?"

"Huh champagne," Shirley asked clearly confused by the appearance of the bottle as was Nina who questioned.

"Yeah, but we're on the student council we shouldn't."

"Oh come on loosen up you guys," Rivalz said before trying to open it however Shirley tried to stop him.

"No way, we're going to get in trouble!"

Shirley began trying to take the bottle from Rivalz's hands as a slight struggle ensured. As they struggled Nunnally was aware of what was going on, but her sonar detection she had could only show her so much. Milly brought a chair and gestured for Nunnally to sit down before giving her a glass of juice.

"Here you go Nunnally."

"Lelouch heads up," Rivalz called out tossing the bottle to Lelouch who caught it, but Shirley went after him.

After a short struggle Lelouch fell back landing on his rear which caused the cork of the bottle to pop off, although Kallen swat the flying projectile away she was hit in the head by a steady stream of champagne soaking her.

"What just happened," Nunnally asked as everyone else was badly embarrassed by how their intended welcome party was going.

* * *

A short time later as Milly and Shirley were washing Kallen's soaked clothes the young woman who got soaked was in the shower cleaning up. The red-haired woman was almost done, but she still needed a change of clothes.

"This is why I hate Britannians," Kallen grumbled before a knock was heard at the door.

"This is Lelouch I brought some clothes, could I come in?"

"Sure I drew the curtain back already," Kallen replied closing the curtain before it opened moments later and Lelouch stepped in with some clothes in his hands.

"Sorry about this," Lelouch began trying not to look at the shower out of common courtesy for the young woman. "I know they can be a little over the top."

"That's ok there is nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in awhile."

"These are some of my clothes I hope that is ok," Lelouch revealed as he put the clothes into a basket near the shower.

"It's cool, don't worry about it, but that was pretty fast. You managed to get to the boy's dorm and back this quickly?"

"Actually I live here," Lelouch explained surprising Kallen. "It would be hard for my sister to live in the dorms so the headmaster lets us stay here as a favor."

"I see…"

"Anyway I'll let you get to finishing up…later," Lelouch said before leaving the room. After the door closed the red-head poked her head out to make sure the young man was gone. He was gone and so Kallen went to showering, but while Kallen was distracted her pink pouch she carried was picked up by an invisible hand before a small note was slipped inside.

_There we go…just need to wait for Kallen to find it, _Quattro thought as the invisible woman slipped back to her hiding place to wait until she could slip away.

_I dropped off the note Lelouch. _

_Good job…thank you Quattro, but how are preparations for our plan? _

_The twins tell me it should be ready by tomorrow, _Quattro replied.

_Good and if we play out our planned script so everything should fall into place. Provided nothing unexpected happens of course._

_Then all that will be left is to destroy Clovis's career, _The woman thought as an evil smile appeared on her face.

* * *

The following morning at the TSAB Mid-Childan Main Office located at the heart of Cranagan a meeting was being held between the leadership of Time Space Administration Bureau admirals along with a select few others chosen to take part in the meeting. The three legendary admirals were of course present consisting of Leone Phils, Largo Kiel, and Midget Crowbel. Major Genya Nakajima and Major General Carim Gracia were also present, but after the last few people summoned to take part in the meeting arrived Carim took a seat at the gathering thinking.

_It's been a long time since the admirals have been gathered in one place._

Beginning the meeting a woman in her late fifties with gray hair wearing a blue and white uniform with her hair styled into a braided ponytail.

"Thank you all for coming," Midget Crowbel, the Bureau Chief of Staff, began before adding. "To begin in our assessment of the Mandarin's capabilities having examined the remains of one of the destroyed machines that attacked Cranagan we have dubbed the Wyvern Drone Incident. For the code name we have given the three drones."

"Director Atenza of TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division will explain the capabilities and design of these machines," Leone Phils, a man close to Midget's age wearing a black and gray officer's uniform, said gesturing for Mariel to address the gathering.

"Thank you," Mariel said adjusting her glasses before speaking. "The large drone we examined is nothing like the gadget drones we have seen in the last few years. The technology used in their creation is drastically too different and I am sorry to say far more advance than anything I have seen before."

Using a remote she picked up from the table Mariel pushed a button to show the same cross-sections of the wrecked right wing she showed Hayate and Fate the other day.

"Unlike the gadget drones, these machines use a type of muscle fiber made from carbon nanotubes for movement. Its size and flexibility makes it a highly ideal component to use in the creation of such machines explaining why they have demonstrated such mobility including possessing more life-like movements. Using such technology although also leaves plenty of internal space allowing whoever designed it to install a range of different weapons," Mariel explained further using her remote to show the gathered leadership slides of Vita and Nanoha's fight against one of the machine where each one saw the drone displaying a different kind of weapon. "The fibers contract and move like a real muscle giving these machines more of a kind of organic inner-workings. No one has yet to develop technology like this anywhere among the TSAB administrated worlds, but at present it only exists as theoretical new technology on paper. We tried to conduct a further investigation on the rest of the remains, but unfortunate the self-destruct system these drones carry is very effective. Using a substance we identified as liquid Sakuradite it's detonated along with the main body to destroy the internal components making an examination of them impossible. We had discovered traces of it inside the right wing that was still partly intact, which did not blow with the rest of the body."

"I see, so what of the cyborg soldiers did your investigation reveal anything further." Midget inquired.

"Most of them exploded like the larger drone did, but from my initial examinations I am certain these men had undergone full cybernetic conversation. The lack of organic remains suggests they had their bodies from the neck down was completely replaced with cybernetic components."

A few admirals gasped at the thought of so many people willing to undergo such a radical conversation process.

"How could this happen. How didn't we get any warning of this attack?"

The outburst came from a large man, not really obese per sec, but he was quite large with brown hair and a beard wearing a blue and white uniform with the rank of Lieutenant General. His name was Regius Gaiz the commander of Cranagan Defense Forces.

"Lieutenant General Gaiz…we are not at all pleased about recent events, but we are holding this meeting to plan our counterattack against the Mandarin as well as devise new defense plans and counters against his forces." Midget said rising from her chair, but no one had much to offer at the moment in terms of suggestions.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth at Toyko Tower, or rather what remained of it, which had been converted into a museum celebrating the victory of Holy Britannian Empire when seven years ago the island nation of Japan was conquered and renamed Area 11. Kallen was presently wandering around the museum heading to the observation deck where she was to meet with the man who had helped them achieved victory a few days ago.

Yesterday afternoon a note had been left for instructing her to come to Toyko Tower, it was from the man who was not only at Shinjuku but was somehow fully aware of her dual identity.

_16:00 hours, but why at Toyko Tower of all places,_ Kallen thought trying understand the person who had been their unknown savor. It was one minute after 16:00, but so far no sign of anyone who might have been the man who lead them to victory. As a precaution the young woman wasn't along as she had contacted Ohgi and he was close by with two of his fellow resistance members and friends looking out for the young red head.

"Who do you suppose contacted Kallen?" Kent Sugiyama said as the three walked together acting causal to avoid attracting attention.

"I don't know," Ohgi began feeling uncertain it was Kururugi who contacted them.

"Yeah, but what if this is a trap or something?" Toru Yoshida pointed out.

"I don't like this, we should go," Sugiyama said before a PA announcement was heard overhead.

"Attention please; paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy. One of your personnel items has been turned in to the kiosk on the observation deck. I repeat," The announcer was saying as Ohgi and others turned around to see Kallen was already gone.

A short time later Kallen arrived at the kiosk where the attendant presented her with a cell phone.

"I assume this cell phone belongs to you Miss Stadtfeld," the female attendant said as Kallen took the cell phone looking over it with a curious expression. "Uh is there something wrong, it's yours isn't it?"

"Uh yeah thank you so much," Kallen replied before walking away heading to the observation balcony.

"Oh yeah there is no debating it, life is better here thanks to Prince Clovis. I mean we were only able to rebuild this quickly because of Britannia." Ohgi said trying to blend in as he as his companions walked up to the balcony. Around the same time the cell phone Kallen had gotten began ringing with the caller ID showing only one name.

"Zero," Kallen muttered looking over to Ohgi who nodded before the young woman answered the incoming call. "Uh hello?"

"I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five and bring your friends."

"What," Kallen replied actually shocked that this Zero knew about Ohgi and his companions following her or perhaps it was part of the plan the whole time.

"If you want to meet then you best be there. Once you are onboard I'll contact you again."

* * *

Following the meeting Genya Nakajima and two of the other attendees was a twenty one year old young man with black hair and dark blue eyes wearing the uniform of an admiral of the TSAB Navy while next to him was an older woman with long light green hair styled into a top-knot ponytail. Like her son Lindy Harlaown was also dressed in an officer's uniform with the same rank as her son, although rumor was that she was planning on retiring soon. The last two present was Hayate and Fate who had been invited to their present location after the meeting to discuss the results of the meeting and the TSAB's plans for dealing with the Mandarin.

The group was at the Grand Cathedral of the Belkan Self-Govern Area where they had been invited for a late lunch by Carim Gracia. Chrono Harlaown sat next to his mother and Fate while the group was chatting about the meeting waiting for their host to come.

"So other than tightening defenses and conducting searches the high-ups don't have any leads to follow on that could lead them to the Mandarin?" Hayate asked sadly.

"Yes, but the problem is the evidence we have is too little to tell us anything further that could provide us with a trail to follow." Chrono replied.

"Not a lot of the admirals at the meeting were happy about it, but that is where we stand right now." Genya added.

"Not that I blame them," Lindy commented before Hayate added.

"The only thing we have is how connected these drones are to Earth as well as the leader whom Signum fought?"

"The leader," Chrono inquired. "I heard about the report where Signum faced who was possibly the field commander for the whole attack based on her assessment of the man."

"Yes, but Signum mentioned to me that while she was with Nanoha at her parent's café they have opened up on Mid-Childa her father mentioned that the weaponized hilt trick concealing a projectile round was used by members of the Japanese Special Forces. It wasn't a very popular choice among those who followed the samurai code, but still it was virtually identical when Nanoha's father demonstrated the fighting stance for its use."

Genya, Lindy and Chrono exchanged looks before Genya added.

"Well there is no denying from what we saw of the cyborg soldiers that these men had military training, but the fact they could have come from a primitive world like Earth, no offense," Genya apologize looking to Hayate.

"Yet there is the use of Sakuradite, which to our knowledge is only found on Earth." Lindy pointed out, especially as Sakuradite in the last couple of years has become increasingly popular among terrorist and criminal organizations as a component to make small compact bombs.

"Well there might be something else. I don't know if it's related, but," Genya began but was interrupted when the door opened when Carim entered the dining room with her assistant a young woman with short pink hair, light red eyes wearing a black and white nun attire. Schach Nouera was wheeling in a tea cart as Carim took a seat next to Hayate at the table.

"Forgive me for being late I had a few things that stopped me along the way."

"It alright Carim the last few days has been very hectic and with all of the chaos happening I am not surprised you were delayed." Lindy said as Carim smiled at the older woman's understanding.

"Thank you, but maybe I should get to the real reason I called you all here."

"Is something wrong," Fate asked.

"Not quite, but the other night I had trouble sleeping I used my Prophetin Schriften."

"So you have a new prophecy?" Chrono inquired as Carim nodded in response.

"Yes and the prophecy I created was this," Carim said as she presented the written and interpreted prophecy she received. "From the savage seas three terrible beasts whose cries will paralyze even the stalwart warrior will herald the coming of the kings of revolution as our age nears its end. Born from betrayal and loss will arise the Dragon King who shall usher in the destruction of law and blanket all seas in darkness. However from a far-away land no longer free, the Demon King, born of loss and sorrow he shall lead us towards an age of peace as he rises up with his knights. The Iron Maiden, the Fallen Jester and the White Devil shall guide one of the kings to decide our fate. Yet be warned upon the return to the roots of Gaea one king must fall, and with his fall a new age shall begin. The age that shall come will be by the will of the victor of the war between the two kings."

"The Dragon King, you mean the Mandarin, but who is the Demon King?" Chrono asked.

"Three beasts from the sea, which must be those three Wyvern drones," Hayate pointed out as Carim also nodded before saying.

"My prophecy stats that the coming of these kings will bring about a great revolution, which could mean salvation for us or destruction…the demon king is the one who is meant to stop the Mandarin."

"A far-away land no longer free, the Demon King, born of loss and sorrow he shall lead us towards an age of peace shall rise up with his knights. What could that mean?" Fate asked before Genya spoke up.

"Actually we might have a possible suspect."

"You do," Lindy asked generally surprised.

"Yes," Genya said as he brought out a small pocket device to display the information his daughter Ginga had given him. "I had wanted to talk to you about this later Lindy, but I guess since the subject seemed more on a second mysterious man. This person my daughter attempted to arrest a few days was wearing a black mask."

"Where was this?"

"It was in the Shinjuku Ghetto in Japan. According to her report, there was a massacre being carried out against the people living there; civilians including resistance fighters were being indiscriminately killed by the Britannian Military." The aged Major explained as the gathering was disgusted by the Britannian Military's actions. "However the situation turned around suddenly when someone led the resistance fighters in a fierce counterattack which devastated the Britannian Army allowing the resistance fighters to escape while the remaining civilians also fled. It ended when the leader of the man who led the resistance fighters to victory confronted the Viceroy of Area 11 holding him at point-blank range with an Intelligence Device, model and type unknown, wearing a black mask forcing him to call off his forces ending the battle."

Chrono, Fate, Hayate and Lindy were shocked before Genya brought up the recorded video of Ginga's confrontation with Lelouch as the group observed the battle and tactics used by the masked man. The magic system circle that appeared at his feet was also a big eye catcher.

"What kind of magic system is that?" Carim asked as Genya was uncertain as she was.

"I don't know, but it isn't anything we have seen before."

"Could that be the Demon King," Fate asked while Hayate was silently observing the rest of the battle leading up to Ginga's defeat.

"I am surprised there hasn't been much mention yet, but did Ginga report this to her superior?" Chrono asked clearly suspicious.

"She did, but I assume headquarters is simply too busy to deal with this issue while they got the Mandarin to contend with." Genya answered before Lindy said.

"Materials and people from Earth, but now this…just what is going on?"

No one had an answer, but Chrono had his suspicious.

* * *

Back on Earth the train was speeding across the rails passing along the edge that separated the Britannian Settlement from the Ghetto while Kallen was in one of the cars with Ohgi and his companions nearby watching over her. Kallen was waiting on the train, but finally the cell phone began ringing prompting the young woman to pick it up.

"What is it now?"

"Face forward and look to your right, what do you see?"

"The Britannian City, it was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice."

"And on the left," Lelouch asked.

"I see our city; remnants of a desecrated city after the Britannians sucked it dry."

"Good answer; now make your way to the front of the train."

After hanging up the phone Kallen soon followed by Ohgi, Yoshida and Sugiyama as they made their way to the front of the train where the mysterious voice who had saved them in Shinjuku Ghetto awaited them. As they neared the head of the train they noticed how crowded it got, but upon reaching the last car they found it empty save for a lone figure standing at the opposite end of the train car with his back turned to Kallen and the others.

"This is too weird, could this be a trap?" Sugiyama commented before Kallen demanded.

"Well was that you in Shinjuku? Was that retreat order your doing?"

"HEY we're talking to you," Yoshida demanded as Lelouch turned around.

He stood before them wearing a two piece tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit was a combination of Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit, elegant but practical while worn over it was a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. Its immediately recognizable feature is a spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of a gold bird-like emblem stretched over its bottom, completely hiding the wearer's face. Completing the attire was a pair of long black leather gloves and a white cravat.

The figure turned around addressing Kallen and the others asking a simple question.

"What do you think of my tour of the settlement?"

"Your tour," Ohgi asked confused before Sugiyama commented.

"Oh come on it couldn't have been this joker."

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two, the settlement and the ghetto." Lelouch said spreading out his arms revealing the rest of his body suit he worn underneath as he gestured out to the two different areas on the sides of the train.

"Yeah we know," Ohgi began stepping forward. "There is a difference between us and them, a very harsh one at that which is why we resist them."

"You are wrong; Britannia will not fall to mere terrorism." Lelouch said through the mask as Ohgi contemplated his words carefully.

_Fall…_

"It's little better than childish nuisance."

"What was that…you calling us a bunch of kids?" Sugiyama snapped clearly offended by the statement.

"You should know your enemy; it's not people, but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Take up your sword and fight for justice."

"Oh please that is all easy enough to say isn't it? Hiding behind that mask, why should we even trust you?" Kallen shouted at the masked man as Yoshida also joined in.

"She is right, loose the mask."

"Right are you going to show us your face or not?" Ohgi asked, but Lelouch had expected this.

"Very well…I'll show you, but rather than my face bear witness to my power. If I can deliver to you the impossible then I might have won your trust." Lelouch replied all the while he was smiling under the mask.

However his moment was interrupted by an emergency call coming in from Quattro as he brought out the phone he had been using to call Kallen.

"What is it?"

"Tell your friends that Clovis just gave the orders for an airstrike against Shinjuku Ghetto," Quattro instructed.

"So he is going through it, but this quickly?" Lelouch was genuinely surprised at how early it was happening, but then again he knew Clovis would be feeling bitter about what had happened. Quattro had found some information on chemical weapons and bunker busters were being moved to an airbase outside of the settlement the other day. This happened while the cyborg was engaged in her usual hobby of finding interesting information, but with what happened recently she has been keeping a close eye on military channels between the military and the Viceroy Palace.

"Yeah it seems like he has used other channels to get the orders through, so he could conduct the airstrike as quickly as possible to prevent any word of it getting to the people in Shinjuku."

"WHAT'S GOING ON," Kallen asked overhearing part of the conversation.

"A problematic change in plans on the Britannians' part, but part of the real reason I wanted to meet with you today was to alert you that the Britannian Military was planning a massive airstrike against Shinjuku Ghetto."

"Are you serious?" Ohgi replied as Lelouch nodded.

"Their excuse is to suppress Chemical Weapons in Shinjuku; basically their intent is to set up bombers with Incendiaries and Thermite. We have four hours to evacuate the Ghetto before it burns for the four corners."

"Four hours how the hell are we going to evacuate the whole ghetto that quickly? People were just barely going back." Sugiyama said before Yoshida added.

"The problem is convincing the people that an airstrike is coming."

"Then I'll buy you time," Lelouch spoke. "This is not what I had in mind as a demonstration of my power, but I shall do this. I'll stall for more time and if possible I'll see if I get Britannia to call off the airstrike."

"How the hell are you going to do that?"

Lelouch grinned under the masked before explaining his plan, although it helped that thanks to Quattro's intelligence she had gotten he had already been making preparations with Quattro's help and the twins building a little surprise for the plan he had devised.

_Not exactly what I had in mind, but its fortunate we were already preparing for a proper response to Clovis's airstrike…but this…this will work out to my favor far better than I had planned. _

* * *

Almost four hours later the sun had disappeared below the horizon as day gave way to night as a special party was happening at the Viceroy's Palace where inside the lavished ballroom was a large gathering over a dozen members of nobility including key members of the military including Jeremiah Gottwald the leader of the Purist Faction within the military. He was dressed in uniform with two members of his faction present with him. One was a young woman with long bluish teal hair tied into a top-knot ponytail and a dark skin tone with yellow eyes while the other was a man with short light brown hair and blue eyes.

Also in attendance preparing for an upcoming press conference Clovis was planning to make from the ballroom was Diethard Reid with his film crew to supervise it. Diethard wanted nothing more to leave as the sight of the nobles and knowing possibly what Clovis's press conference was going to be made the man feel nauseous. At the height of his party Clovis checked his watch and smiled knowing that in less than ten minutes the Shinjuku Ghetto would be completely wiped out. If he was going to lose his position as Viceroy then he might as well wipe out the ghetto before he leaves Area 11.

As Clovis took center stage to properly announce his _retirement _as Viceroy of Area 11 the cameras came on as Diethard with a sigh instructed the film crews to go to work.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, but I have an announcement for all of Area 11 as well so please allow me a moment of your time. Within the next few days Cornelia li Britannia the second princess of the Empire will be arriving in Area 11 to assume the duties of Viceroy in my place. I have been recalled to the homeland to assume more pressing duties."

As Clovis gave what could potentially be his last appearance on television a large cake that was about fifteen feet high was wheeled into the large ballroom through the gigantic doors on the far side as it was being moved on a motorized cart being controlled by a woman wearing a white suit with black hair and a white hat plus a pair of sunglasses while another identical woman followed in her steed. It was a gigantic cake with white frosting with the words written in red frosting point Good Luck on it. Some of the nobles had a feeling what was going to happen while Diethard groaned mentally wishing for anything else but this current task.

But his wish came true as suddenly the top half of the cake exploded showing the room with confetti and bright-colored ribbon. His speech was interrupted, but Clovis was about to shake it off as a premature oversight and was going to joke about it since it was heard on screen with the camera men turning some of their cameras to get a shot at the cake. However when the smoke cleared there was no exotic dancing girl as many were expecting, but a man wearing a black mask.

Lelouch stood atop of what was a large device with tanks attached to it concealed within the fake cake. It looked like to be some short of large bomb. Everyone gasped in shock as even Diethard was stunned quickly gesturing for the camera men to focus on the man atop the cake.

"I am Zero!"

_Zero, what as in nothing?_

Diethard Reid thought before Lelouch leapt down from the bomb he had managed to smuggle right into the very heart of Britannian power and control in Area 11. Kewell Soresi and Villetta Nu of the Purist Faction were about to apprehend Zero along with the guards stationed around the ballroom when Jeremiah saw a remote in Lelouch's hand.

"Stand down, everyone stand down that man has a remote to detonate that bomb!"

"I thought I told you once before Viceroy Clovis to leave Shinjuku Ghetto alone. They no longer had what they sought and now you simply want to burn it all down for the sake of pretty vengeance. I will not allow it, so I will ask you that you call off the bombers right now or else if any part of Shinjuku Ghetto is destroyed it will be send a signal to this bomb to set it off. Of course I could always detonate it myself," Zero replied holding the remote detonator tightly.

Clovis was furious, but he tried to turn the situation around.

"You'll die too you fool?"

"Maybe so, but I am not afraid to die for a cause I believe in. You can prevent this if you compile with my demands and withdraw the bombers or would you rather certain secrets are leaked to the public as well?"

The blonde haired Viceroy paled at the mention of it, although he could just push Lelouch into setting off the bomb. Fortunately for Lelouch the Viceroy didn't have the nerve to follow through on something that valuing his own life and position just as equally as the other.

"Order the bombers heading for Shinjuku Ghetto to return to base, DO IT NOW DAMN IT!"

A military officer saluted and went to go and order the bombers back to base, but in the meantime the nobles were seating bullets as some were trying to slowly slip away to escape.

"As we wait allow me this opportunity to make my own announcement to all of Japan, but most of all I want Britannia and those who have power to heed my words carefully. I am burdened by sorrow. War and discrimination, malicious deeds carried out by the strong," Lelouch began. "The same abhorrent interplay of tragedy and comedy, the world is being lead further to despair and destruction by the evil that is Britannia. The Japanese people suffer, which is why I fight and I shall fight against those who abuse their power. So long as the strong oppress the weak, my rebellion will rise and grow stronger. It begins today my rebellion against those who oppose the weak, consider this a formal decoration of war."

"Zero we got confirmation that the planes are turning back to base," A disguised C.C. whispered to Lelouch as a disguised Quattro nodded.

"Very good Clovis, but attempt another stunt again and my lips about your real intentions for wanting to liquidate Shinjuku Ghetto will be exposed to the public." Zero said before pushing the button setting off what was thought to be an explosive bomb was instead a gas bomb as the entire room was blanketed in purple smoke causing the gathered nobles to panic.

"FIND THE TERROISTS," Jeremiah roared, but with the room in such chaos finding the three was virtually impossible.

Instead of rushing to the bottom floor to escape the trio quickly exited the villa heading straight for the hanger where a number of gunships and VTOL transport planes were kept. Quattro's Inherent Skill Silver Curtain made it easy for the three to slip away and evade pursuit while the rest of the interior was in complete chaos. Once they were in the clear Quattro deactivated her skill removing the invisibility she placed around herself and the other two.

"Ok, so what now?" C.C. asked.

"We're taking those, but do you know how to fly one?" Lelouch asked pointing to a group of six VTOL gunships.

"I am not a combat pilot, but I have flown before."

"Good enough," Lelouch replied as he, Quattro and C.C. each commandeered a gunship.

"Do you think Clovis will keep his word this time?" Quattro inquired starting up her gunship.

"I really doubt it, but that is why we are taking these."

By the time Lelouch, Quattro and C.C. were in the air the guards realized too late the enemy's escape and plan and the gunships had vanished into the night sky with the gunships vanishing off of radar thanks to Quattro's special abilities. Calling Ohgi on his cell phone the man picked up a short time later after a few rings.

"Did it work?"

"Yes the bomber planes were turned back as you no doubt saw on television, but how is the evacuation going?"

"Not a lot of people believed it as we expected, but once they saw that broadcast they started moving."

"I see…well me and my associates will take down the bombers using some gunships we have hijacked to ensure they cannot be recalled to attack the ghetto again."

"Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry they won't see us coming."

With that Lelouch hung up as he and his fellow partners in crime were on an intercept course for the bomber planes rising to the proper altitude so they could hopefully get the drop on them even though they couldn't detect their approach. Fifteen minutes of flying later the VTOL gunships caught up to the bomber planes and unsurprisingly they were already heading back towards Shinjuku Ghetto. There were at least twelve bomber planes loaded with enough bombs to raze Shinjuku Ghetto the ground.

"Alright Quattro you take half of them and I'll get the other half," Lelouch ordered as he and Quattro broke formation.

"Heh this will be easy," Quattro replied as she took aim with the gunship's Single Ventral Cannon. "Weapons are hot, opening fire."

The Cyborg raked a line of bullets across the engines of the bomber plane sending it towards the ground before moving onto the next one while Lelouch already shot down his first bomber with C.C. despite her earlier claims joined in shooting down another after making Swiss cheese of the engines. Without their computers able to see the gunships thanks to Quattro's abilities the gunners were forced to attempt to manually aim their weapons, but before they could even get a shot off one bomber after another went down.

It wasn't long before the other bombers went down effectively saving the Shinjuku Ghetto again. Even if Clovis manages to organize another bombing run the ghetto will be emptied.

* * *

However their little stunt obviously didn't go completely unnoticed as Ginga in her barrier jacket was heading for the three gunships traveling on her wing road spell, but before she get closer to them another mage using the wing road spell interrupted her. His wing road was a bright yellow as he was traveling on his own black rollerblades while on both hands were two gauntlet-like devices similar to Blitz Caliber with a black finish trimmed with gold and a red crystals on the rollerblades he wore.

"Lightning Blaze," Peter said as his AI on his intelligence device replied with a male voice.

"Yes sir," Revolver Onslaught said as a surge of lightning magical power surrounded Peter's whole body.

He connected his road to Ginga's and came straight at the woman moving a blinding speed as his speed accelerated to the point that he appeared as a bolt of lightning. Ginga raised her tri-shield in an effort to block it, but given the speed he was traveling at and the energy surrounding his entire body he smashed through her shield nearing running Ginga down. However the young woman dodged it at the last second side-stepping to the side narrowly missing the punch aimed for her head.

Peter came to a stop allowing Ginga a close look at her opponent.

Peter wore a white lab coat while on his shoulders were metal armor plates and under that was a black collar shirt trimmed with gold complete with black pants and hip armor. He had shin guards on his legs above his rollerblades and the sleeves of his coat were tucked into his revolver knuckle style devices. On his face he wore a white porcelain mask complete with black disc-shaped sunglasses.

"Who are you?"

"Call me the Doctor and I know who you are Ginga Nakajima of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. I must ask that you do not interfere in matters do not concern you."

"I have a duty to carry out and you are under arrest for impeding a TSAB arrest."

"I see," Peter said with a sigh before adding. "Then forgive me for having to kick your ass here and now. It's nothing personal, but there are greater things at risk here than the fulfillment of a law code and sovereignty rights that no Earth nation acknowledges at all." The blonde haired young adult said before adding which would confuse the young woman. "I would have thought that Quint Stratos taught you to follow what your heart told you, which was right rather than blindly obey the letter of the law. Because if she had done like you are doing now, you would have ended as a lab subject in a Cybernetics lab in a TSAB classified facility."

Ginga was shocked as she thought.

_Then he knows I am a combat cyborg, but how could he know that and my mother's maiden name?_

Not given much time to think about Peter began his attack as he charged at Ginga who ducked to avoid a right hook before the two mages engaged in close quarters combat. Peter tried a roundhouse kick, but the purple haired woman managed to deflect it.

"Storm tooth," Blitz Caliber said as Ginga tried to deliver a serious blow, but Peter responded with another attack.

"Flash Step," Peter said as his own device spoke.

"Lightning Blaze," The AI of his device called out as Peter's body was once again energized with lightning magic as he suddenly moved pass Ginga's incoming blow literally side stepping before moving behind her about to strike. "Thunder Strike," The AI announced as the gears on the wrist of Peter's right hand began spinning as they were being charged with lightning mana.

Ginga ducked, but managed a successful counterattack with a swift kick to the stomach knocking Peter back but he recovered quickly.

_He's fast; I can barely keep up…that lightning move that covers his whole body it isn't just for defense. _

Ginga thought suspecting that the Lightning Blaze was more than such a magical cloak of energy suspecting his bursts of intense speed was tied into it. Meanwhile a recovered Peter was already moving to counter attack as he shot out his right hand as a yellow Al-Hazard Magic System circle appeared ahead of his hand.

"Zeus Gatling Gun," Peter called out as six yellow spheres formed ahead of the circle before releasing rapid successions of miniature lightning bolts. Ginga blocked with her tri-shield before moving out of Peter's path using her wing road spell with Peter following her in pursuit. Quickly turning around Ginga went straight at Peter, but as they passed each other the woman dropped her head to allow the punch to fly over her before quickly turning about to charge at Peter to deliver a blow to his back that he wouldn't have time to evade.

Ginga's blow made contact as Peter despite being punched in the back tried to turn around to fight back, but Ginga kept up her offense punching the blonde haired young man in quick succession in the stomach before delivering a blow to face that shattered his sunglasses and broke a part of his mask drawing blood staining her Revolver Knuckle with his small bits of his blood.

_One more should do it, _Ginga thought as she was about to use Storm Tooth to finish Peter and knock him out, but suddenly.

"Chain Bind," Another voice called out as Lelouch wearing his Zero mask arrived on the scene to back Peter up as Abyss Soul's blaster bits flew around the woman ensnaring her with magic chains.

Ginga was caught, but this time she struggled to break free.

"Binding Circle," Quattro added trapping Ginga with her own binding over Lelouch's chain bind as she remained hidden from the investigator's sight.

"Damn it," Ginga snapped at the unfair odds of three vs. one as Peter turned around and brought his hands up to the sides of Ginga's head.

"I am sorry," Peter said before electrocuting Ginga with a burst of lightning magic which was enough to knock the young woman out without seriously hurting her. Peter caught Ginga before she fell off her wing road before descending down to a group of buildings to leave the young woman.

"She'll just keep coming for us," Quattro said wanting to suggest a more permanent solution to the TSAB officer's attempts to arrest Lelouch.

"We can't kill her for a number of reasons, but one of them would be that it would only bring more members of the TSAB." Peter said wiping his mouth of the blood Ginga drew as he regrettably wasn't much of a fighter he tried to pass himself off to be as he was more of a scientist than a fighter. "Besides she is my sister."

Quattro and Lelouch were shocked by this revelation which prompted the young woman to say. "I wasn't suggesting that."

"We should leave before she wakes up; C.C. is already waiting for us." Lelouch suggested not wanting to get into an in-depth about his relationship to Ginga as her sibling.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Ginga finally came too with a splitting headache. She thought she was going to win that fight, but she got double teamed by Lelouch and another woman who was no doubt his accomplice but she couldn't get a good look at her. Frustrated and possessing one hell of a headache the young woman used a transportation spell to return to her outpost office to report her latest failure and maybe she should check in with her father too.

Meanwhile as Clovis's career and life was now being effectively ruined by a release of the experiments Clovis was conducting on a certain unnamed green-haired woman which was also revealed to have been what the terrorist of Shinjuku Ghetto had really stolen which prompted Clovis to go to extreme lengths to cover it up. It was about eliminating any potential witnesses to what was inside that capsule along with the terrorists too.

The information was being released onto the internet going viral overnight.

Sitting at her desk with a bag of ice on her head Ginga was examining the blood sample she found on her Blitz Caliber hoping she could find out the identity of the blonde haired man she punched in the face. However when the DNA scan turned up unknown, Ginga attempted to figure out the parents of the young man by using her DNA scanner to examine it and then compare with other DNA files on record. If she could figure out the man's parents then maybe she could figure out his identity.

After an hour she finally got some results, which shocked her.

_No…this…this can't be possible…his mother…And the father's DNA it's the same…_

Ginga was in complete shock, which prompted her to make a call to her father. It was late at night, but still her troubled mind couldn't wait until morning. It wasn't long before Genya appeared on the video phone between the two. He was obviously tried, but the panicked and dismayed look on Ginga's face snapped the Major wide awake.

"What's wrong Ginga? What happened?"

"I faced the masked mage again, or rather I faced one of his accomplices," Ginga began before she went on to explain. "He used magic similar to me and mother, but the magic system was different."

"What exactly happened," Genya asked.

"I fought him and I got some of his blood on my device, I ran a test on it. He wasn't in the database, but when I tried to search for his parents or people related genetically to him it did pull up two matches…Subaru and myself."

"WHAT," Genya said genuinely shocked.

"I…faced and punched my own brother."

* * *

A/N: Well we have our first revelation of the chapter and it's that Peter Vanderfloog is the child of Quint Nakajima and an unknown father. Now I assume when she married Genya Nakajima she took on his surname so Holyknight5 suggested Quint's surname. More will be revealed in the next chapter as this revelation prompts Genya to dig into the past and bring up something that might provide more clues for the group to follow. I tried to be original with Zero's appearance considering that Clovis survived this time so I hope it worked out and I did have some trouble with the meeting scene putting in as much as I could so yeah.

Looking forward to your reviews and feedback see you guys soon with chapter seven.


	7. Chapter 7 Loose Ends

A/N: thanks for the reviews and I am sorry that the last chapter didn't turn out better as I was hoping. However after the next coming chapters events should smooth out better, but speaking of which this chapter I had to tweak multiple time to get it right and I am not too proud of how it turned out especially of some of the fight scenes.

I'll save further comments until the end of the chapter, so without further delay here we go.

* * *

Chapter 7

Loose Ends

The following morning as a tired Lelouch was serving himself breakfast consisting of toast with a side of pancakes as the former prince sat in the dining room eating his meal with a small radio nearby allowing him to hear the morning news.

_I better start getting used to these late nights, but the early morning training was already rough enough, _Lelouch thought as he yawned.

As he waited for the inevitable news report to come Lelouch listened to Snow Rain on the radio he began thinking back to last night as Peter's face was taking time to recover, but in mid-flight back to the Academy Quattro and the blonde haired chemistry processor began chatting.

_I know about the saying Love Hurts, but your little sister put a new spin to it._

_Ehhh khnow_, Peter said clutching his swollen face before correcting himself, _I know._

_Peter I think it's time you told us the truth about you…who are you really…we know you and Ginga are related. _Lelouch inquired, but Peter was silent for a few minutes before he replied.

_Please wait just a little while more please_, Peter replied sadly as it something about his past was far from pleasant. Lelouch didn't push the matter further for now, but he did want to know the full story behind Peter Vanderfloog.

___On the offhand its fortunate Peter was monitoring Shinjuku for that woman, but…_I know I am used to calling him Peter. I wonder how long before the TSAB figure out his identity? Provided he doesn't tell me first. 

Lelouch has always referred to Peter by his current name and had even become used to it, but he knew as well as Quattro did that Peter wasn't his real name. He remembered the first time he met the man who would adopt the name Peter almost five years ago when Lelouch was twelve years old. He was returning from class entering the student council clubhouse where an aged man in a black suit was waiting for him. Gil Graham eyed Lelouch carefully before speaking.

* * *

"Are you Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Gil Graham; although this is the first time we have met I have actually been made aware of a special talent very few people have. I am here with a proposal to see if you want to develop it?"

"Just what are you talking about? What talent," Lelouch demanded before a set of yellow-colored magical binds ensnared his body. "What the hell?"

"That is what you would call magic, but there is a bit of science to it." Peter said stepping out from behind one of the pillars wearing a white trench coat with a black suit and a green tie while wearing a pair of black sunglasses.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Peter Vanderfloog for now, but that is not my real name. However I know your current name is not your real one Lelouch vi Britannia, former 17th heir to the imperial throne."

Noticing Lelouch's shocked expression Gil raised his hand trying to calm the young man.

"Relax your majesty we have no intention of harming you, but we know you have a grudge against Britannia for the death of your mother. Peter has told us that much about you and given your talent I know about I thought you might be interested in joining our campaign in toppling Britannia."

"Why, what do you two have against Britannia? Why me for that matter," The former prince demanded.

"Because you want Britannia destroyed, but I won't deny we have other reasons for doing so which I plan to explain to you. Most of all you have the talent to wield magic like me and if Graham is right you could be another Nanoha Takamachi."

"Nanoha," Lelouch muttered in surprise recognizing the name before asking. "How do you know her?"

"We haven't met if that is what you are asking, but Graham here is familiar with her and her talents."

"Indeed I am, but we also know you are capable of what she can do. From what information I have about you when you were in Japan eight years ago with your mother staying in Uminari City during a political visit to Japan months before the assassination." Graham explained before adding. "During an incident at the time I was…observing…I noticed you and realized the latent magical power within you."

"I was also aware of you as well, because my father has dealings with the Britannian Emperor. In fact you could say he played a big part in Britannia becoming what it is today."

"Then…do you know about what happened to my mother?"

"Yes, but mind you I am not aware of the full details." Peter explained before he went on to explain. "You were not wrong to suspect a member of the royal family, but the Emperor knows who killed your mother but chose to cover it up."

Lelouch's eyes widened at this revelation as he never expected such a thing, but this got his mind going into overdrive as he wanted to know more.

"Why would he do that? Was one of his consorts behind it, but" Lelouch said before realizing that didn't seem right as never noticed Charles zi Britannia show much affection for any of his consorts.

"No he was covering for his own brother, Victor zi Britannia…Charles's brother and your uncle, but he goes by the name V.V. these days."

"What," Lelouch said as he never even heard of having an uncle.

"I am not surprised you don't know anything about him. He handles a lot of the shady dealings and organizations within the Empire to put it simply. I could tell you more, but the rest is a bit much to handle. I will tell you the rest at another time, but I don't know V.V's reasons for killing your mother."

Lelouch was understandably shocked as he dropped to his knees.

"We can help you find out the rest of the truth, but would you become our ally?" Graham inquired snapping Lelouch's mind back to the matter at hand.

"I haven't agreed to be anyone's ally," Lelouch shouted.

"Then why don't we show you a sample of the power you can wield." Peter said pulling out a small box from his pocket that contained a small blue orb that was the size of a large marble. "Take this Lelouch and if you are as talented as Graham claims this should confirm it."

Lelouch was hesitant at first, but he accepted the marble which began glowing brightly before the former prince heard a voice.

"Abyss Soul Active, User detected, Proceeding to imprinting."

"What is this," Lelouch asked looking at the marble curiously before a red beam shot out scanning his face.

"Imprinting completed, it's a pleasure to serve you Milord," The small marble said as it began to change as the object transformed from a small blue marble into Soul Abyss in device mode.

Lelouch took the scepter like object into his hands before asking, "What are you?"

"Abyss Soul, Assault Device Class-Omega, reserved by the use only of Warlock Caste of the Al-Hazard Guardians," Abyss Soul replied.

"So Mr. Lamperouge are you interested?" Peter inquired which only prompted a smile from the young man.

* * *

"Good morning big brother."

Lelouch snapped out of his trip down memory lane as Nunnally entered the dining room in her usual attire she wore whenever she was at home. The sandy blonde hair girl carefully took a seat next to her brother as Lelouch quickly exited his chair to pull back the chair for his sister.

"Morning Nunnally," Lelouch said as he returned to his seat.

"I heard you were out late last night…you didn't do anything violent did you?" Lelouch shook his head, which prompted Nunnally to point out. "You did promise me you would avoid doing anything too aggressive didn't you," Nunnally asked, although blind, was looking in his direction with a stone face as Lelouch was a little nervous but he managed to keep a straight face.

"Nothing much we just stopped Clovis from bombing Shinjuku…the only thing we did was shooting down his bomber planes using stolen gunships and then ruining his party was a smoke bomb." Lelouch admitted while under the stern expression of his sister.

"Did that evening include the incidents in Shinjuku that the non official networks were mentioning? What really happened, Peter and Quattro didn't tell me why Clovis tried to wipe out the people there."

Lelouch couldn't help but faintly wince. Since a few years ago, when Nunnally's disability was healed by Peter, by using nanotechnology to repair Nunnally's spine and legs, the life of Nunnally improved. However this also made his sister more assertive and perceptive of her surroundings and the events now that she wasn't bound to a wheelchair.

"Yes," Lelouch admitted deciding to give Nunnally the whole story. "Clovis lost something to Japanese rebels, and he reacted in his exaggerated way, ordering a mass killing in the Shinjuku Ghetto. I ended up in there by pure accident as you might have heard, but either way I had to start fighting them; otherwise those people would have been killed."

"I see," Nunnally said sadly confirming what she had heard. "Still I can't believe big brother Clovis was involved in human experiments and went so far to cover up his own mistakes." Nunnally said sadly feeling disappointed in her older half-brother.

"Well granted Clovis wasn't actually the sharpest member of our family we knew back then, but I don't think any of us could have anticipated he would have turned into a corrupt politician."

"We rarely see people for what they truly are as they grow Nunna-Chan. I know that well. Imagine how it would have been if you had grown in Britannia, without the events that shaped you and Lelouch, blind to the truths of the world, eating and breathing the emperor's philosophy twenty-four-seven." Quattro spoke entering the room dressed in her school uniform.

Nunnally couldn't but cringe to the example before Lelouch spoke.

"Good point Quattro. Still it only remarks the fact; if we want to stop people of being twisted like Clovis was, or suffer because they are in the path of Charles's madness, we need to stand and fight."

"It's a bit much for us to do alone; we are going to need to find some followers."

"I agree," The former prince said before thinking just as the song came to an end.

_But who will serve in my army? Quattro and Ohgi's group isn't enough…_

"By the way Lelouch I thought you want to know that Peter has left for a shopping trip," Quattro said picking up the morning newspaper she saw on the table before taking a seat at the dinner table.

"Shopping trip…what's so special about that?" Nunnally asked as Lelouch was obviously curious about the meaning behind those exact words.

"He is going off world for a few supplies."

"He's doing that again…"

* * *

It was almost mid-day on Mid-Childa as Peter Vanderfloog was walking through the streets of Cranagan wearing a hat and a white trench coat along with a large pair of sunglasses that concealed half of his face. It was a very risky move for him, but with the likely confrontation with Britannia to ultimately lead up to a confrontation with Logos the chemistry teacher knew he would need supplies and materials for what was coming. Of course there was the TSAB and Jail Scaglietti he had to remain mindful as well too.

To simply put Peter's purpose on the planet was to do a little shopping.

_Ok all of the arrangements were made and if he kept up his part of the bargain then he'll have everything ready for me. _

Peter proceeded further down the street until he entered the northern industrial area of the city where what he sought was located. Unknown to him through he was being followed by Hayate who caught sight of him after leaving a café she had been having lunch at. She wasn't certain of that was the same man Ginga had encountered the previous night, but his blonde hair she spotted along with the sunglasses struck her as oddly familiar. Deep down something told her she had to follow him, but she wasn't about to call for back up until she was absolutely certain.

Present with her was a familiar wolf-like creäture with blue and white fur wearing armor upon its feet with Reinforce accompanying the young woman.

_At this distance I can't help, but notice that he looks like Fate. Even the photo Genya- sempai had there is a resemblance._

_Are you certain about this, _Zafira inquired through their telepathic link.

_I am almost possible, but I want you and Rein to stay back._

_Understood…_

_Be careful Hayate-sama, _Reinforce said worried for the young woman's well-being.

The young woman smiled appreciating the concern, but she kept a safe distance while following the young man. Hayate recalled the run-in Ginga had with the mysterious masked blonde hair man who used a device and magic similar to Ginga's. More shocking was that they both shared the same mother, but who was the father.

More questions came up in the girl's mind, but she pushed them aside to focus on tailing the person ahead of her.

* * *

Back on Earth the former prince was out on his own shopping trip leaving Quattro and C.C. alone while the cat-girl twins were out doing their own thing with Graham was nowhere to be found as well. Nunnally and her maid had also gone out using the free day to take her out and about around the school. The two girls were seated at the dining room table with Quattro reading a newspaper titled the Cranagan Times with a front page article titled: **Who is the Mandarin? **C.C. was likewise reading a magazine with a similar article in some aspects, but only it was about Zero.

"So why do you follow Lelouch or are you with Peter," The green-haired woman began breaking the silence.

"I suppose part of it is my situation at the time and to clarify I prefer Lelouch over Peter."

"Really," C.C. asked curious about the woman who she had found was very literally not from around here.

"Let's just say two years ago I was in a bit of a sticky situation. I was one of the creations of Jail Scaglietti another scientist who went rouge, but I suppose I could be considered his daughter since I have elements of his DNA. Things changed however when I was doing a mission for the Doctor while working with one of my other sisters to deal with a TSAB officer who had information that could expose him. However," Quattro began falling silent for a few moments. "Well things went pear shape very quickly and I was almost killed. My own sisters turned me having been tricked by my elder sister who had been compromised by the Mandarin."

"You were set up then?"

"Pretty much, but unfortunately unlike some of my other sisters I wasn't a skilled combatant."

"Yet you survived somehow?"

"Peter rescued me and created a decoy of myself to fake my death allowing me to slip away with him to Earth. I awoke almost a week later after recovering enough where I found out the details of events that had taken place."

"I see, so you have been here ever since?"

"More or less, but I will say I do enjoy some of my new-found freedoms I have been partaking of."

"Really now, so that means you are unlikely to return to this Doctor if provided the chance?"

Quattro put down the newspaper to address the green haired woman directly.

"Don't get me wrong while I respect the Doctor for creating me and such, but after what happened I have no intention of going back."

"Enjoying your new freedom too much?"

"I guess you can say that and," Quattro began before letting her sentence trail off.

"Something else," C.C. inquired with a smirk.

"It's nothing, but what about you? If you couldn't form this contract with Lelouch that I heard about then why are you still here," Quattro inquired trying to change the subject.

"There are a few things keeping me here," C.C. said while she thought back to the private conversation with Peter. Quattro noticed the slight change of expression leaving to wonder just what exactly she and Peter talked about. The young woman knew that Peter obviously still had some secrets he was keeping to himself, although based on all she had seen about the man and his family relations with Ginga Nakajima she had some suspicions.

_If she is the aunt of that girl…then…there can't be any doubt both he and Ginga are the children of the Doctor's former student and lab assistant. However…he's supposed to be dead or is he? _

* * *

A half-hour later Peter entered a warehouse where a large transport truck sat there waiting for him along with two men. One of them was obviously hired muscle wearing a black jacket with gray pants with boots and a cap on his head. Standing near the bodyguard was a man wearing a gray business suit with a red tie holding a suitcase in his right hand. He had a tanned complexion with green eyes and blonde hair while his partner had silver hair and blue eyes with a pale complexion.

"Did you bring the money?" The blonde haired man demanded.

"I did, but do you have the goods?"

The blonde haired man smirked before gesturing for his bodyguard to open up the back of the truck revealing a large amount of boxed electronic devices and components. Peeking out from behind a corner Hayate was observing what was obvious a black market transaction taking place right in front of her.

Hayate recognized the blonde haired man as Dearka Elsman a notorious Black Market Trader who specializes in trading stolen technology such as components and parts including military-grade components as well as technology that was illegal to sell on an open market. This meant he was also involved in weapons trading too. His partner and bodyguard was Yzak Jule a former member of the Ground Forces.

Removing a small black case from his white coat Peter cautiously approached the blonde haired black market dealer handing to him who opened it eagerly to examine it.

"Raw Sakuradite complete with a good assortment of diamonds...this is perfect." Dearka replied obviously pleased as Sakuradite in its raw form has in the past several years become very popular among Black Market trades especially as it serves as a key ingredient to create powerful small bombs that see a lot of use with terrorist groups. But due to existing only on Earth and the tight watch they put upon the planet Sakuradite has been very difficult to acquire giving a high market value on the black market.

"Could I examine the goods you brought me and then I will provide the pickup point for the rest."

"Of course," Dearka replied.

Peter climbed into the back of the truck to examine the contents, but as he did Hayate stepped back to make a call.

"This is Captain Hayate Yagami of Special Investigations contacting Battalion 108 HQ, please come in."

"Yes Captain Yagami what can I do for you?" A female voice inquired on an audio only transmission on a small screen appearing near her.

"Please connect me to Major Nakajima I must speak with him."

"Understood, hold please…"

Moments later Genya's face appeared on a small holographic screen.

"Hayate...is there something going on?"

"I am calling to report a transaction taking place in the industrial district. I am at storage Warehouse 66 where one of the suspects involved matches the description of one of the suspects that Sergeant Major Nakajima encountered on Earth last night."

"I see...I'll dispatch a few units to you location, but it will take some time for them to arrive."

"I understand sir," Hayate replied.

"However I was just speaking to someone who should be near you location, so I'll ask her to provide assistance."

"Understood and thank you."

Hayate ended her call brining out a small golden cross she wore around her neck.

"Blesses wind Reinforce...set up."

At that moment Hayate began transforming into her Knight Armor consisting of a white balmoral trimmed with black on the bottom. A black mini-dress trimmed with gold and silver with a small long sleeve white jacket with black fingerless gloves. Completing her attire was a pair of black shoes and in her hands was a gold staff with a cross-like top similar to a spear and on her back were six black angelic wings.

Now ready with Schwertkreuz and the Tome of the Night Sky in hand Hayate went back to observing her quarry as the blonde haired man she had been following had just about finished examining the goods being sold to him.

"Mistress Hayate," Reinforce Zwei called out having changed into her Knight Armor similar to what Hayate wore, but minus the hat and coat and the black was replaced with white instead.

"Where is Zafira?"

_I am on the opposite side of the warehouse, _Zafira replied through their link, but instead of his animal transformation the Guardian Beast switched to his human form of a muscular, dark-skinned man with wolf ears and a tail wearing a sleeveless blue knight clothing coat with black pants and metal gauntlets on his hands and feet.

_Hayate-sama, _Signum spoke through their connection.

"Signum where are you at?"

_I am on route to your location; Vita is on her way as well._

"Ok, but you have some time before he leaves but here is how we'll do it," Hayate explained before she went on to explain her plan to capture Peter and the men he was meeting with.

It didn't take Peter long to go through the contents of the truck to make sure everything was in order. After climbing out he proceeded to finalize his business arrangement with Dearka so he could be on his way, but unknown to him Reinforce had made her way up into the rafters above with her Book of the Azure Sky in hand readying to cast a spell. Hayate was in position ready to act, but as Dearka and Peter were closing the deal his Intelligence Device telepathically warned him of the danger.

"Damn it," Peter muttered as he silently tried to warn the two men. Unfortunately Reinforce saw the silent signal and quickly reacted casting Frierenfesseln. A ring of swirling water appeared around them beginning to form a dome over the three men, but thanks to the advance warning he got the young man used Lightning Blaze and escaped before the dome closed and was flash frozen into an ice dome. Reinforce Zwei lost track of Peter before the latter appeared behind on standing on the rafters in his Barrier Jacket.

_Where did he go? _

"Nice try," Peter replied hitting Reinforce with Thunder Clap an electric stun attack that knocked the small unison device out. It was the same move he used on Ginga the previous night.

"Reinforce!"

"So it's you Hayate Yagami," Peter said before using a quick flash move to close the distance between them, but was intercepted by Zafira as he went from his wolf transformation into his human form.

Peter immediately jumped back to avoid a punch the Guardian Beast threw at him. Peter stood a distance away while Zafira rushed the twenty year old mage as the gears on his Revolver Onslaught began spinning rapidly.

"Zeus Gatling Gun," The AI of his device called out as Peter unleashed his attack. Zafira raised a shield of a white Belkan trigram in front of him deflecting the shots before attempting to use a bind spell to restrain the guardian beast, but his foe broke free right before counterattacking. Peter in response raised a shield to protect himself, but the punch Zafira delivered sent a blast of white mana through his shield hitting the young man before his shield shattered. Peter's barrier jacket absorbed most of the attack, but there was still some damage.

The Guardian Beast was moving in to press his advantage, but Peter was determined not to fall here and opened his hands as he spoke.

"Lightning Sabers!"

In his hands a pair of swords comprised of pure lightning mana materialized taking the form of a pair of long-swords.

Meanwhile Hayate had been preparing to provide support, but her difficulty was that her spells needed time for preparation due in part to the enormous amount of magical power within her. With the Book of the Night Sky opened she was preparing one of her spells, but Peter realized the danger and used his blades to keep the Guardian Beast at a distance.

"Approach from beyond, mistletoe branches, become spears of the silver moon, shoot and pierce," Hayate chanted as a white Belkan magic sigil appeared above near the ceiling of the warehouse.

_Damn it I can't waste time with her, _Peter thought while cursing himself for his present situation as he really did not want to fight them. _I'll have to apologize to Graham later. _

"I won't let you finish that," Peter declared extending his right arm out before which his forearm fired from the rest of his arm heading straight for Hayate as she was in the middle of preparing a spell. Zafira reacted quickly and cut the wires and connecting metal cables linking the flying rocket arm to Peter's remaining arm. But the arm kept going as the detached hand flew straight for Hayate while the rest of the cable and wire attachments detonated confusing Zafira for a few seconds.

However it was long enough for Peter to attack from behind slapping the Guardian Beast with the blunt side of his lightning saber electrocuting the wolf-man with a powerful incapacitating electric shock which was just enough for Peter to use a small black device he quickly drew from his pocket after summoning away his sword. Opening the device a piercing sonic pitch was heard causing Zafira entire body to go numb although he was aware of what was going on, but he had been immobilized.

Meanwhile the launched right hand of Peter was almost deflected by Hayate who raised her staff to block it lacking enough time to raise a magic shield, but after having disabled the Guardian Beast this left Hayate open to attack from behind.

"Hayate…RUN," Zafira called out, but it was too late as Peter used his lightning blaze and flash-step to get behind Hayate for a surpise attack using the same device he had used on the Guardian Beast moments ago.

As Peter activated the device close to hear left ear Hayate felt her whole body go numb as her limbs went limp; although she was conscious she felt her whole body stiffening. Peter caught Hayate with one arm as she fell before rolling back into the warehouse before he laid the woman on the ground with her back leaning against a steel support beam.

"What…what did you do to me?" Hayate inquired as she was struggling to move her body, but other than her eyes and the ability to speak the young woman had been completely immobilized.

Using a few well-aimed punches the young man shattered the ice dome freeing Dearka and Yzak from their prisoners.

"You guys better get out of here before more show up."

"Thanks," Dearka said as he and his partner didn't waste any time escaping. Once the pair drove off in their vehicle leaving the area quickly Peter turned to Hayate.

"What I hit you and your Guardian with was a Sonic Taser. It's a handy defense tool upon which I can paralyze your nervous system, specifically your body's ability to move." Peter explained before pointing to specialized earplugs he had in his ears. "Now don't worry, the effect will wear off in about thirty minutes."

Using his remaining hand Peter pulled down his white coat exposing his shoulder and his upper arm. Using his hand he grabbed a part of his arm near where a few cables and wires were left hanging after the rest had exploded. Grunting in pain Peter detached the rest of his artifical arm close to his shoulder causing blood to bleed out, but wasting no time the blonde haired man reached into his pocket to draw a small injector filled with a green fluid. He stuck the needle into his shoulder and injected himself with the green liquid causing his injuries to heal and his right arm to regenerate completely before Hayate's eyes.

However the regeneration of his right arm was very painful as Peter cried out in agony, but once his arm had regenerated his right-hand Revolver Onslaught reappeared on his right hand after disappearing from his weaponized prosthetic hand lying on the ground.

"Now…that…was…painful," Peter said before regaining his composure. "I am terribly sorry for inflicting harm upon the three of you, but I cannot allow myself to be captured."

"What are you doing with the contents of that truck?"

"I need supplies for the coming battles…it's as simple as that."

"I don't understand…what is your grudge against the Bureau and why won't you work together with them."

Peter regarded Hayate with a saddened expression as he went on to explain. "I doubt you will understand, but given your experience during the Book of Darkness incident I think you can at least grasp some measure of my intentions, but let me introduce myself. I can't reveal my true name and identity to you, but you may call me the Doctor for the sake of convenience."

"The Doctor, but doesn't answer why you are doing this?"

"I am someone who seeks to change everything, but I am not an ally of the Mandarin I assure you. I cannot agree with his ways, however I cannot agree with the TSAB either because they created the Mandarin."

"What," Hayate exclaimed in shock, "but how is that possible?"

"If you want to know then tell your friend Fate to look up her own family history or better yet ask her if she remembers through the memories she inherited from Alicia about an older brother."

"An older brother," Hayate asked before Peter nodded.

"Yes, but I am not that older brother…of course if you are really cleaver you might even find out my connection in all of this and you may even better grasp some of my motives. Although can you not deny how interesting is how the death of a small girl can cause so much?"

_Is he referring to Alicia's death, but how is he connected to all of that? What is his connection to Fate-chan? _

"Anyway," Peter began as he picked up the unconscious Reinforce Zwei before depositing her on Hayate's lap as he was getting ready to leave.

Suddenly a blast of pink energy came shooting through the roof almost hitting Peter, but the young man dodged it although the beam singed the right shoulder of his coat. The resulting impact of the blast left a small crater and a blanket of smoke and dust that filled the area while the person Genya was speaking to earlier before Hayate called arrived on the scene.

"Are you ok Hayate-chan and Zafira-san?" Nanoha called out walking over to her fallen friends.

Zafira didn't reply, but it was clear that he was fine prompting Hayate to ask. "Nanoha-chan, you're back on active duty?"

"Not yet, but Major Nakajima called me and told me you needed some help so he gave me permission to go ahead since I was closer to your location."

"I see, but Nanoha make sure we take him into custody…he knows something about the Mandarin and…I don't know how yet, but he is connected to Fate-chan."

"He's what," Nanoha asked surprised by the information.

"I don't quite understand it either, but it's all the more reason we need to take him into custody."

"Allow me to be a little clichéd then by saying: you'll never take me alive." Peter said before a yellow wing road shot out through the hole in the roof Nanoha made as Peter was running away using Lightning Blaze to give himself a much-needed boost of speed. On his face Peter was very fearful and as pale as sheet as he didn't expect to run into Hayate and let alone the Ace of Aces.

_I don't stand a chance against someone of Nanoha's skill and level of power, but I can still escape I just need her to follow me._

Peter thought as he already had a plan in mind, but he knew in a direct confrontation Nanoha would only lead to his defeat. He only managed to win over Hayate due to her difficulty of using her enormous magical output quickly enough to stop him, but Nanoha was a very different story which has Peter running scarred for his life.

"Are you going to be ok here?"

"I'll be fine Nanoha just don't let him escape."

"Right," The woman said before taking off after Peter.

As the dust finally settled and Nanoha was already long gone in hot pursuit of the blonde haired young man, but no one noticed an odd shape along the side of the truck which began to flake away revealing someone who should be getting chased by Nanoha right now.

"That was too close…if I got caught in a battle with her then I would lose for sure," Peter commented as his camouflage he used to hide broke away to the surpise of both Hayate and Zafira.

"Huh, but how did you?"

"I am not much of a combatant, but I am a scientist so I did invent a few things to get me out of potential sticky situations. You two have witnessed two of them while your friend is chasing one of my own more ingenious inventions yet." Peter explained as he climbed into the truck. "As much as I would like to explain how my two inventions work I should be running scarred for my life. Because if I stick around who knows who I might run into next so I am quitting while I am ahead. So with that I bid you good day Miss Yagami and I do apologize for the inconvenience I caused you and your family."

Peter put the pedal to the metal as he sped off trying to get back to his ship before Nanoha catches up with his double and figures out it's a decoy.

A distance away Nanoha was speeding through the air after Simon unaware of the fact it was a decoy trying to lure her as far away from the real thing as possible. However despite the considerable speed Simon had the ace of aces was catching up to the decoy.

"Raising Heart…Axel Shooter," Nanoha said as she was waiting for a lock on confirmation.

"Locked on," Raising Heart replied as a dozen pink orbs appeared around Nanoha.

"Shoot," The Ace of Aces commanded as a dozen streams of pink energy shot out converging upon Simon's fleeing decoy from multiple directions.

The decoy dodged and moved to the left and right before using a Panzerschild modeled after the unknown magic system he used to block the remaining shots, but using the shield caused the decoy to slow down allowing Nanoha to catch up quickly allowing her to cut him off. Before the decoy could flee in another direction Nanoha quickly cast a bind spell restraining the young man as the mahogany haired woman held the blonde-haired man at staff point.

"You are under arrest."

"I think not," Peter declared as the decoy began inflating before it exploded like a balloon that had too much air pumped into it leaving a momentarily confused Nanoha as colorful confetti fell around her.

A safe distance away as Nanoha was trying to now double back and figure out where the real Peter was while her target had pulled the truck into a ruined warehouse on the outskirts of the city where he had just finished using a short-range transfer spell to move all of the components and goods he had risked coming to Mid-Childa to get onto his cloaked vessel he had taken when he struck out on his own almost six years ago. Its stealth system remained in operation, but Peter wasn't wasting any time loading up the ship as it was hovering above the abandoned building he was in.

Once the ship was loaded the young man realized his decoy he had infused with a large amount of his own mana had just self-destructed meaning Nanoha had captured him.

_Damn it I am out of time…I better get out of here before._

"Hold it," A new female voice demanded as Peter turned to see Fate standing there with her device Bardiche in hand.

_Oh crap…next I'll have the stronger of Hayate's knights after me…I cannot linger here._

Peter thought as he slowly turned around while he kept both hands behind his back working a small remote he was holding issuing commands to his ship.

"Hands where I can see them," Fate insisted as her device assumed its Zanber Form as the yellow energy blade was pointed at Peter's neck.

_Damn it I am in trouble…I put most of my mana into that decoy so it could escape Nanoha and flee, not to mention animating it as well too. _

"I can't let you take me in…more is at stake than you realize."

"You can explain yourself later, but you will not escape," The blonde-haired mage pointed out. However she began experiencing a strange feeling as something deep within her mind was beginning to stir upon looking at the young man before him. There was something oddly familiar about him, but Fate just couldn't understand what.

"Lightning Blaze," a young girl called out as a unexpected ally arrived on the battlefield as Fate spotted a girl at least around the age of fourteen and thirteen cloaked in lightning mana. Fate barely raised a barrier in time as the girl in question came changing at her, although she had a hard time tracking her movements she was able to spot her just in the nick of time.

Using this as a chance to slip away Peter used a short-range teleport spell to board the ship waiting above them.

"Wait," Fate shouted, but her path was blocked by the girl opposing her. The girl's device similar to her own although it was a polished black and silver in color with a red sensor-eye near the top was more identical to a glaive transformed into a long-sword form much like her Bardiche Zanber Form.

Their blades met, but despite a clear difference in age the two were evenly matched for the most part.

"Come on Alicia we got to go now," Peter called from the ship above the warehouse.

"Alicia," A shocked Fate exclaimed as the two girls pushed away from one another. "It…no…it couldn't be you."

Standing before Fate her opponent was wearing a white cloak of her own over a black body suit trimmed with gold and silver similar to the Barrier Jacket she had once worn once years ago. Yet now standing before her was a thirteen year old girl with long blonde hair with most of it hanging while the rest was styled into a pair of pigtails tied with white bow-ribbons. She wore armored boots and forearm guards to complete her outfit.

"I am sorry, but it's nothing personal, but I can't let you take him…nee-san."

"Who are you…no…it's not possible…" Fate began, but her sentence trailed off as she was completely shocked as she was trying to understand how a girl who should have been dead was standing before her. Not to mention the last time she saw her corpse it had fallen with her creator into a dimensional rift.

"It's me, but I would love to stay and talk little sister. Nee-san and I have to go."

"No wait," Fate began but something within her had weakened as a flood of memories seemingly suppressed within her had broken free causing Fate to drop to her knees clutching the sides of her head suffering a terrible headache.

Alicia fled back aboard the cloaked ship as Peter was already at the helm sitting in a sphere-like cockpit giving him a full three-hundred-sixty degree view all around while he sat in a cushioned pilot chair with controls on the armrests to steer and pilot the ship. Holographic controls floating near him provide him with system and navigation control and updates. Putting the full throttle into the engines the ship lifted up into the sky before quickly achieved escape velocity fleeing into orbit.

As the invisible ship was wasting no time trying to flee Mid-Childa before the Dimensional Navy has a chance to try to find them Alicia stepped out onto the small platform behind where Peter sat to speak with the blonde haired man.

"Will Fate-chan be alright she seemed to be in pain."

"She'll fine, but what I think what happened was that the spell that suppressed the memories your mother didn't want Fate to possession have become undone."

"Then…she is going to remember him?"

Peter was silent for a moment before he answered.

"Yes she will."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tokyo Settlement Clovis la Britannia was thinking how his week could get any worse as his inhuman experiments had been exposed to all of Area 11, although he was surprised that the Emperor hasn't had him dragged back in chains yet. However his week was about to get potentially even worse as the man was standing in a ornate hall where a large video monitor was. Instead of Schneizel the soon to be former Viceroy was now having a video conversation with his older half-sister. She had dark pink hair and Indigo eyes wearing a dark purple uniform trimmed with gold and white complete with white boots and gloves.

"Good afternoon dear sister," Clovis began trying to be as friendly as possible, but Cornelia li Britannia's stern expression was a clear sign that she was not in the mood for a simple friendly chit-chat.

"I'll get right to the point Clovis…as you know I will be formally relieving you of duties as Viceroy by order of our father due to your lack of ability to bring Area 11 under control and recent events. However I called to inform you of the arrival of the new Sub-Viceroy of Area 11…Euphemia."

"WHAT," Clovis was surprised by this bit of news as he thought Cornelia's beloved little sister Euphy would be the last person she would want to bring over to a place like Area 11 as Sub-Viceroy.

"I understand your surprise at her assuming such a role, but know this…if anything happens to Euphemia before I arrive you will be held responsible." Cornelia said as she put emphasis on the last part of her words as the stare she was giving Clovis relayed the hidden message she was trying to convey.

Clovis swallowed hard understanding the hidden message perfectly; if he screwed this one up he would potentially be going back to the homeland in a body bag.

"I understand perfectly sister."

* * *

A/N: Euphy is coming and Clovis better make sure nothing happens to her or else. Well I think some of us can foresee how this is going to go.

Now as for the rest of my comments from the start. I had a very hard time writing out the battle scenes for this chapter, especially for Hayate since we don't see in combat much other than in video games. Another major problem I had was writing it in a way so that Peter can escape, but I will point out that if Peter tried to fight Nanoha, Fate, Signum or Vita he would have lost in a prolonged battle. I had also doubts about bringing Alicia back and I was going to remove her then I decided to leave her in, but it does connect to something the Mandarin's minions mentioned earlier about the Jewel Seeds. There won't be any more major fights for a couple chapters after this as Fate has to deal with suppressed memories now surfacing as well as Genya coming forward with some information that could shed some more light. Meanwhile Jail Scaglietti will make his first appearance next chapter as the Mandarin's actions have affected more than just the TSAB.


	8. Chapter 8 The Rules have changed

A/N: I think I waited long enough so here is the next chapter, but I do want to thank everyone for their feedback and reviews for the last chapter. Now in this chapter things are still going to be a bit slow still, but this time the rest of Quattro's sisters will start making their appearance in the grand scheme of things while Fate will discover some interesting facts about her mother and Alicia.

So on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Rules have changed

"And so once again we have no leads on the Mandarin, but that matter aside we are questioning if you are even worth supporting." One deep electronic voice said soon followed by another not quite as deep.

"I agree and in light of your promises we wonder if the weapons and technology you can even provide can even match the Mandarin's weapons."

"They shall and all I ask for is time and I will get you results," A man who appeared to be in his early thirties said. He had medium length purple hair wearing a white lab coat and a blue suit underneath. His yellow eyes could barely hide the anger behind them as he loathed dealing with the TSAB High Council, but he needed them on his side to hide his illegal activities otherwise he would have been arrested a long time ago.

"You have time Scaglietti, but pray that you don't end up wasting it otherwise the consequences will be severe. Either produce us weapons to deal with the Mandarin's weapons or find us intelligence on the Mandarin we can use. Those Combat Cyborgs and the Drones could perform either task correct?"

"They could," Jail Scaglietti answered.

"We hope you…for your sake that will deliver soon," The third member of the TSAB High Council stated before ending communications.

Jail Scaglietti stood in the heart of his main chamber of his underground base hidden in the woodlands of Eastern Mid-Childa silent, but seething in anger over recent developments. As much as he despised dealing with the TSAB High Council the true shadow rulers of the Time-Space Administration Bureau it was something that was necessary for him to operate and carry out his designs without too much interference from the rest of the TSAB.

"Doctor…we have some new intelligence and we got the reports from the incident that happened yesterday with some details you might be interested in."

The purple haired scientist turned his head and looked to his right-hand woman who was identical to him in appearance although her hair was longer and a lighter color. She was obviously female wearing a button long sleeve white shirt trimmed with blue giving it a uniform-like style with a bolo tie much like his. She wore a blue skirt with black stockings with blue gloves on her hands, white shoes trimmed with blue and blue hair pins.

Jail Scaglietti calmed down slightly as he brought up a holographic screen to review the data his assistant Uno collected for him.

On the screen he saw footage and images from yesterday's unexpected run in with the mysterious blonde haired young man and Enforcer Testarossa's encounter with a girl who looked exactly like her. The encounter caused the Enforcer to go into shock and lose consciousness for reasons the doctors examining her cannot explain although the whole thing seemed to be mentally related.

"Interesting, so this is the young man I have heard about. This is the same man that Type-Zero encountered?"

"Yes sir he is," Uno replied.

"So much is happening on that back water planet these days and evidence suggests that the Mandarin is tied to Earth somehow."

"Are you certain about that?"

"No but," Jail began as he started contemplating something for a few moments before he turned to Uno. "Summon Sein in here and then call Dieci and Wendi as well."

"Yes sir…"

* * *

Meanwhile in another corner of Mid-Childa a certain blonde haired woman was lying in a hospital bed having been unconscious since yesterday. As she lay on the bed Fate was dreaming, but more accurate to say she was remembering.

_Brother…where are you brother? _

In her dream she saw herself as a child wandering through the hallways of an apartment complex that was familiar to her. The child version of herself was searching for someone as she observed the girl opening up closets and cabinets, but after a time she began crying.

_Big brother stop being so mean to me, you are always so nice to Quint-chan and mean to me…_

After sobbing for a bit in frustration a voice behind her spoke.

_You are such a sore loser Alicia._

Alicia turned around and saw a boy who was three years older than she was with short blonde hair and reddish-brown eyes just like her own. They weren't twins per sec, but the resemblance between them was shocking to say the least. He was dressed in an orange shirt with blue jeans wearing simple black sneakers.

_I am not a sore loser you big meanie, I am going to tell mommy on you. _

_Then we just won't play hide and seek anymore. _

The boy said chuckling, which only made Alicia even more tears appear in her eyes before she began crying.

_Geez Alicia I am sorry, but if you are going to be like this how can we keep playing together while mom is at work? _

_But you…are…not…being fair, _Alicia said in-between sobs.

_I am sorry but I just want to spend as much time as I can with you since I'll be gone for a few days on that field trip I told you and mom about, so you will be here by yourself. _

_What about Quint-chan? _

_We're in the same class, so we are both on the same field trip. _

* * *

The memory ended as Fate awoke lying in a bed at the High-Tech Medical Care Center, although her eyes were still trying to regain focus after waking up a familiar voice spoke to her as someone else she knew hurried to her bed side.

"I am glad you are finally awake Fate," Lindy spoke dressed in her admiral uniform.

"Mother," Fate said looking around now fully aware of her surroundings. "How long was I here?"

"You have been unconscious since yesterday, but the good news is that the doctors found nothing wrong with you…although…what you suffered yesterday was what Shamal and others believe was an overload to put it simply."

"I don't understand."

"I don't understand the details myself, but after conducting a full physical on you and finding nothing wrong Shamal had a scan of brain conducted and we found evidence of magic seals that had been in place. These seals were designed to suppress memories, but something yesterday finally caused those seals to break unlocking memories you had yet they were suppressed."

"Then it was," Fate realizing as the only person who might have done that was her mother, although creator might have been a more proper term in light of Lindy having adopted Fate years ago. "Why would she do something like that?"

"I don't know, but could you tell me what you remember."

"I can try," Fate began as she started to explain the memories Alicia had of Simon she had been experiencing as she slept, but minutes later the door opened and Hayate entered the room followed by Vita.

"I am glad you are awake Fate…is she is ok?"

"Nanoha will be glad to hear you are awake, she'll be here soon," Vita noted taking a seat near her bedside.

"That is good, but as you can see she is fine. It seems her encounter with those two from yesterday awoke suppressed memories within her." Lindy began to explain surprising the two.

"Suppressed memories," Vita asked with a confused expression.

"I still don't quite understand it either, but why haven't we heard anything about Alicia having an older brother," Lindy began before the door opened.

"Maybe I can help shed some light on that," Genya Nakajima said entering the room with a small blue haired girl following behind him. She was no older than thirteen years old with green eyes wearing a brown cadet uniform of the Ground Forces academy with a cheerful disposition. Tucked under Genya's arm was an academy yearbook judging by the text on the spine.

"Major Nakajima…I wasn't expecting you," Lindy said genuinely surprised by the older man's arrival.

"Sir," Hayate said as she saluted her superior before Genya returned the salute.

"I am sorry, but when I got details of what happened from Nanoha and Hayate I decided to see both of you as soon as possible. I might be able to shed some light on this matter."

"What do you mean?" Fate inquired curious to know what Genya knew.

"I wasn't sure at first I admit, but after thinking about the DNA results and now these events I am almost certain he must be somehow tied to this."

"Who," Lindy asked.

"How much do you know about the Testarossa Family?"

"Only that Presea raised her daughter Alicia, but to our knowledge she lived alone and Alicia was an only child." Lindy explained.

"But that is wrong isn't it," Fate began as she clearly remembered an elder sibling of Alicia.

"Yes…Alicia Testarossa wasn't an only child. She had an older brother named Simon Testarossa."

"Simon, but I never heard of him. In fact when he pulled up records on Alicia no mention of her having a brother came up." The green-haired admiral admitted.

"Yes I know, because when I tried to research the matter further all information related to Simon was erased in the databases. However some physical evidence of his existence remains." Genya said as he sat down on a chair next to Fate as he opened the yearbook he had been carrying with him.

He opened the book turning the page to a group picture of a young Genya Nakajima standing with a woman with long pink hair and red eyes wearing a Ground Forces Academy uniform and next to her was a woman identical to Ginga wearing an identical uniform. But standing next to the woman was a young man who looked identical to Fate and Alicia, but his hair was shorter tied into a long ponytail wearing reading glasses and a white lab coat over a dark blue uniform.

"From the left you'll recognize me when I was a young man standing with Megane Alpine and Quint. The blonde haired young man is Simon…he was one of the finest scientists of Mid-Childa, a born prodigy since the age of five." Genya explained.

"Wow is that mommy when she was younger," A curious Subaru Nakajima asked.

"Yes this photo was taken before we graduated from the academy." Genya answered before addressing Fate and Lindy. "Although Simon was a student at the academy, but he spent most of his time studying and working at the TSAB Science Academy. However part of his lessons required him to attend Fourth Ground Forces Academy with us so he could receive proper combat training and instruction since he was called upon at times to conduct field research for the Science Academy and the TSAB Main Branch."

"I see," Fate said before noticing a picturing sticking out from one of the pages. "Is that another photo of him?"

"Yes," Genya replied pulling out the picture which showed Quint and Simon, the first in a Ground Forces uniform while Simon wore the dark blue uniform worn by those of the engineering division, embracing one another while the blonde-haired man was affectionately had his hand over her womb, which had a very clear baby bump. "This was taken about later in their teen years."

"Why is Quint in the arms of Simon…I thought you two married?" Lindy inquired.

Genya sighed before he explained. "This is a point that I rarely mentioned. No matter if she learned to love me or not, she always loved him to the very end. Before Quint and I married she was in a relationship with Simon. It wasn't surprising since they knew each other since childhood and attended the St. Hilde Academy of Magic together as children."

"Then you mean Quint and Simon," Hayate said as the fact that the two were in a very personal relationship in their later teenage years.

"Simon was Quint's fiancé, but they grew closer as a result of the accident that killed Alicia." Genya explained as Lindy, Hayate, Vita and Fate were all familiar with the accident that killed Alicia. "Simon was away on a field trip with his class on another world. When Presea became more obsessed with trying to bring Alicia she left Simon to fend for himself. No one would become aware of her illegal experiments years later until Simon himself alerted the authorities after they had a falling out."

"I see so," Fate said suspecting the reason why Presea possibly had all memory of Simon suppressed in her.

"She must have felt betrayed by her own son, but she abandoned him didn't she?" Lindy inquired.

"Yes he was, but a family friend took Simon in and raised him. Quint helped Simon through those difficult times. Unlike his mother he accepted Alicia's death, but he mourned for her just the same as Quint did."

"I see, so they were very close then growing up." Hayate commented prompting Genya to nod.

"Yes they were and as his career as a scientist was looking promising for him," The aged Major began but hesitated before he continued. "However a terrible tragedy befell them."

"What happened?" Fate asked as she began looking at some of the pages of the yearbook.

"When they were both eighteen years old, Quint became pregnant with his child and the two were planning to marry after the child was born. However complications arose during the final stages of pregnancy that almost killed her; although the doctors did their best Quint lost her child and fell into a coma. Simon was devastated, but the worse was still yet to come."

"What happened to him?" Fate inquired, but she had a bad feeling about it.

"As you know he was a very capable scientist, but what drew the attention of the higher-ups was his work on nanotechnology and cybernetics. When he was ten years old he wrote a thesis on molecular nanotechnology and its applications. It explained the possibilities of their use in advance medical procedures and body enhancement. Upon which to strength a mage's body to better cope with the stress of their magical power as there were cases of a mage's own magic taxing their body to the point of breaking down upon itself like what had happened to your friend Nanoha. His thesis was so successful that he drew the attention of this man," Genya explained before opening up the yearbook near the end where a picture of a young ten year old Simon wearing a simple black suit with a red tie was standing next to a familiar man Fate instantly recognized presenting Simon with a Junior Science Fair Award.

"Is that…Jail Scaglietti?"

"Yes…this was taken before he became an Interdimensional criminal, but at the time he was working at the Science Academy's Research and Development Department for the TSAB Main Branch. He was impressed by Simon's thesis so much that Scaglietti brought Simon under his wing becoming both Simon's mentor and his superior working with him on a number of his research projects he was conducting serving as a lab assistant. Simon studied at both the Science Academy while completing his required courses at the Fourth Ground Forces Academy all the while he worked with Scaglietti."

"But what happened to Simon after Quint's miscarriage?" Hayate asked already knowing where this was going.

"Well apparently when Scaglietti went rouge Simon was put under investigation due to his working relationship with him at the time. During the investigation they discovered that Simon was conducting an illegal project, his work was confiscated by the Bureau according to what I heard. But the details of his research including his work into nanotechnology were never recovered. The Bureau tried to arrest him, but before they could get to him there was an accident at a cabin out in woodlands of Mid-Childa south of the city. Investigators believe that Simon was using the cabin as his own private research lab, but when they arrived they found his charred remains when some kind of accident that took place claimed his life. When Quint awoke a year later from her coma she was…well," Genya said stopping his sentence at that point with a pained expression on his face.

"But then why was all information regarding him erased?"

"I don't know, but only someone with high-level access above admiral rank at HQ could have done it. Yet although Simon was confirmed to have died, but with the appearance of what genetics says to be his dead son and his younger sister Alicia I have a very bad feeling about this and the Mandarin himself."

"Yet you had your suspicious about this didn't you? Ever since you saw the DNA results of the blood sample Ginga brought back." Hayate began.

"I did, but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but," Genya began clearly hesitant since how could a child who should be dead be alive.

Hayate, Fate and Lindy were a little suspicious that Genya knew a little more than he was letting on, but they knew if they believed the information was something that had to be shared. Or there was a possibility that he was just uncertain, so…the only way to get the answers they needed was to find and capture that young man for questioning.

"Anyway when Nanoha arrives I'll be sending word to Ginga."

"Is there something going on?" Lindy inquired.

"The decision has been made an hour ago to send Captain Hayate Yagami along with the Wolkenritter to Earth with Fate and Nanoha to accompany her. Once preparations are ready they will travel with your son Chrono to Earth." Genya answered.

"Chrono will be helping them?"

"No, but he'll be busy dealing with another matter cleaning out the corrupt observers. When I tried to check with Ginga's superior about the mission files she had forward me we found that he supposedly never received them." Genya explained as Hayate already knew where this discussion was going have only heard about it over an hour ago. "After a quick investigation on our end we found that his wife was receiving payments from off-world wire."

"So he was working for the Mandarin," Vita said with anger in her eyes.

"We think so, but we have to wait for word back from the interrogators from HQ. For now he has been detained pending further investigation to verify he is involved with the Mandarin. Chrono has instructions to detain all of the other observers and hold them for question as my battalion will be conducting through checks on their backgrounds and money flow."

"Is Ginga alright?" Fate asked.

"She is for now, but HQs has sent her word to be careful until Hayate and the others arrive. I was going to give her more details when I speak to her."

Hayate, Vita and Fate were worried as they were concerned for Ginga's safety.

* * *

Back on Earth at Ashford Academy inside a small room with an intercom and broadcast system before them sat Lelouch and Quattro as the two in school uniforms were lazily handling the lunch time broadcast. Primarily it was Quattro's task, but Lelouch not wishing to deal with Milly today decided to sit in with the Combat Cyborg.

"Ok let us begin with today's first request Innocent Days by Pupil," Quattro began acting the role of DJ in the broadcasting room of the academy. She read the back of the postcard with the song request on it while trying to sound as friendly as possible. "It's an ok song, so let's give it a listen shall we."

Quattro dropped the volume of the microphone so that for the next few minutes the people around the school would only hear the song. After confirming the amp and the configurations were just right Quattro laid back in her chair stretching her arms out before eating some of his miso soup for lunch. Lelouch was finishing his lunch which was some rice and some hot dogs preferring a simple lunch for today.

"I am planning within the next few days to possibly meet with Ohgi's group and begin laying the ground work for the organization."

"And what is the name of it?" Quattro asked before taking a spoon full of soup into her mouth.

"I was thinking of calling it the Order of the Black Knights."

"Really," The cyborg said raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong with the name?"

"Well I don't think you could have come up with anything better, but I do like the irony of a group of terrorists calling themselves knights."

Lelouch shot her a glare before saying. "We won't be utilizing the failed and pathetic methods these resistance groups have been using. We'll be taking the fight to Britannia itself and ultimately the force supporting it from the shadows."

"Yes," Quattro said as her eyes narrowed.

The song was beginning to end prompting Quattro to raise the volume, so as the song faded the young woman spoke.

"That was Innocent Days by Pupil, so moving onto our suggestion box for the school festival coming up in a couple months. As you all know the student council is asking for suggestions so please deliver your postcards to our festival suggestion box by the end of next month. Those we like will be put up to a vote for the rest of the school to pick."

The combat cyborg dug her hand into the suggestion box randomly pulling up one post card with a cat on it.

"Let's see here…my name is Kitten-Chan," Quattro said mentally groaning as she recognized both the handwriting and the nickname. She wouldn't be surprised if the school was now joining her in a collective mental groaning moment. "How about we have a festival about cats and people can dress as cats and have fun cat activities and..."

The combat cyborg couldn't even finish the rest of the postcard.

"Ok Lotte I must remind you that ALL students are limited to one idea per entry and sending us multiple postcards will not influence our decision." Quattro said as she went through the box looking for one that wasn't by the easily excitable of the Liese twins. Unfortunately for the woman they were all postcards Lotte had written. "Since we don't have any original ideas I guess we'll move on…let's step it up a little and play Unstable by Chaotica."

At that moment Quattro finished changing out CDs and set the track before dropping the volume once again as the song began playing.

"I'll talk to Milly and ask that we should begin flittering out the suggestion box for anymore of Lotte's postcards." Lelouch said shaking his head at what was probably Lotte's twentieth attempt to get her cat idea through.

"I don't think it should be a problem that even Milly should be growing tired of it."

"True enough, but sooner or later we might end up doing something involving cats." Lelouch pointed.

"Please don't say that otherwise it will happen."

Quattro chuckled at the prospect and if it did happen then the young woman would be sure to skip school that day.

"Anyway…before I forget what do you plan to do about Cornelia?"

"I'll deal with her of course," Lelouch replied.

"I certainly hope you are not going to take her lightly. I have been researching her since the announcement and she isn't an idiot like Clovis. Her military career alone is impressive, but her other nickname as the Witch of Britannia is nothing to scoff at either." Quattro pointed out while at the same time thinking.

_Compared to the military officers of the TSAB she makes even the more battle hardened and strict commanders look like cuddly teddy bears. I doubt most of them could even stomach her methods, especially when it came to both dealing with foes on and off the battle when she gets them to an interrogation room._

"All the more reason we need to begin building our strength up, but Ohgi and his group won't be enough. We need more men to join us."

"I agree with you," Quattro said wondering if Lelouch was being cautious or if he wasn't even considering the possible danger Cornelia's coming to Area 11 could mean.

* * *

Sitting in the teacher's lounge Peter Vanderfloog was eating his lunch while across from him sat a very familiar English gentleman wearing a blue suit with a light blue tie. Gil Graham was also posing as a teacher at Ashford Academy with world history being his primarily subject of instruction. Although the two were silent eating together the two were having a telepathic conversation between one another.

_Those cat familiars of yours are something especially Lotte. _

_No matter how many years have passed she still acts like a child sometimes. _

_Some things can't be helped. _

_Indeed, but that aside I do want to thank you for incapacitating Hayate without hurting her. _

_I knew you wouldn't want her harm, which was why I dealt with her as a quickly as possible. I am only lucky she is not a capable combatant like her friends. _

_Speaking of which your escape from Nanoha and even Fate was impressive, _

_Thank you, but I am just glad I got out of there. I was prepared for the possibility of running into the Bureau during one of my off-world trips, but I never thought I would be spotted by Hayate of all people. _

_I understand your surprise, but this means the Bureau will be more focused on Earth now. If anything they'll dispatch more mages to Japan._

_They'll likely be sending Hayate and her family along with possibly Nanoha and Fate._

_Most likely given that both Hayate and Nanoha grew up here. Nothing we can do about it now, but we'll need to remind Lelouch to act more discreetly. _

_I agree Gil, but still I am concerned about him…the Mandarin. _

_I understand your concerns, but we have already past the point of no return. If we don't do this then this war between the Mandarin and the TSAB will turn into a bloodbath before it's over. _

_What are Alicia's thoughts regarding the Mandarin? _

Peter didn't respond, but the sad expression upon his face was a clue enough to Graham that the girl wasn't taking it well.

* * *

Speaking of whom in another part of the school, but more specifically in the middle school section a meeting of one of the school clubs was taking place as Alicia Testarossa going by the name Alicia Vanderfloog listed officially as a relative of Peter Vanderfloog was sitting at the head of a table wearing the same school uniform as Nunnally. Nunnally was also present sitting to her right acting s the club's vice president. But surprisingly present were the Liese twins with Lotte and Aria sitting across from one another despite being part of the high-school section.

"They rejected my idea for a Cats festival again," Lotte said sadly prompting her more serious-minded sister to pat on the back out of sympathy.

"Not everyone in the school loves the idea," Aria said sympathetically.

"Maybe we should talk to my brother," Nunnally began clasping her hands together. "Maybe we can do a cute animals festival instead?"

"That sounds like a reasonable compromise," Aria said agreeing with the sandy brown-haired girl quickly.

"I like that idea…does all members of the Ashford Academy Women's Association agree say yay," President Alicia Testarossa asked.

"Yay," Nunnally, Lotte and Aria said in agreement together.

"Alright we'll speak with Milly later, but is there anything else.

"We have the cross-dressing festival coming up again soon…any ideas for our dress for that day," Aria said to remind the president.

"Thank you…yes what should we dress up for this year?"

* * *

Lying on his bed in his room laid C.C. who was listening to the song playing throughout the school. Although she was alone, but what the girl didn't realize was that she wasn't completely alone as it appeared as someone despite being the only person in the room.

"This is certainly interesting, but I think you would like Lelouch's friend Quattro. She reminds me of you when you were younger," C.C. said speaking to a familiar voice within her mind.

_Oh really…_

"Yes, but only from what I understand about her she didn't have a childhood…let's just say she is different."

_How so?_

"It's hard to explain, but with everything moving as is I think things about to get more interesting." C.C. admitted while she didn't tell the woman she was speaking with telepathically about Quattro being a combat cyborg, which was at the request of Peter who knew the full story behind her and her previous relationship with a certain someone close to Lelouch. In return through for her silence among a few other concessions on her part she was given an explanation of how Quattro came to be on Earth.

Originally she was one of the creations of a Jail Scaglietti, a rouge scientist and an Interdimensional Criminal, although her own existence wasn't widely known as her creator was. As her name implies she was the fourth combat cyborg to be created, but she wasn't activated until after her fifth _sister _was activated before her. Quattro was originally created to serve as a intelligence processing-type to support Scaglietti's first combat cyborg Uno, but it was decided she could serve better as a field commander after upgrading her with illusionary and ECM capacities to boost her potential as a rear commander to the other Numbers.

Yet two years ago something happened, which nearly resulted in the demise of Quattro. Peter didn't go into detail he did reveal however that one of her own older sisters had tried to kill her on the doctor's orders, but somehow C.C. got the impression that Peter wasn't telling her the entire story.

_From the impression I got…more must have been happening, _C.C. thought to herself.

Either way through the result was that Quattro joined their little group after recovering, but during her recovery and treatment to tend to her wounds Peter being the scientist that he was couldn't help but make improvements and upgrades to her. It was by his own admittance a bad habit he had, which happens when he comes across something or in Quattro's case someone who could be made better the young man couldn't resist.

As a result of his knack of experimentation and improving something Quattro's Inherent Skill called Silver Curtain which previously granted her the ability to create illusions through the manipulation of electron waves. Thanks to new biomechanical implants and upgraded cybernetics coupled with the use of her new Assault Suit Quattro's Inherent Skill was augmented significantly as the hybrid intelligent device integrated into the suit doubled as a miniature supercomputer that was designed to support Quattro as she could use her newly enhanced abilities for hacking computer systems and even seizing control of machines such as Knightmare Frames. The computer helps flitter out unneeded information and to further improve her new capabilities of hacking and taking control of electronic devices and machines.

Her new ability to use a magic system was limited, but she was capable of defensive spells and a few offensive spells.

_She is quite the dangerous woman through, but her and Lelouch working together…they are a dangerous combination. _

* * *

The following morning Viceroy Clovis on what would be his last day in office as Viceroy for Area 11, but with all of his official work done the blonde-haired prince thought he could at least spend his last day with his guest who arrived in Area 11 yesterday. He was still surprised, but Euphemia one of his beloved and favorite siblings of their large family had come to serve as Sub-Viceroy. Unfortunately when he arrived in her room no one was there.

"Euphy…are you here?"

No one answered prompted Clovis to begin looking around, but upon arriving at the dresser he found a note taped to the mirror. Clovis picked up the note and began looking at it, but moments later a loud scream was heard which brought a guard running into the room.

"You're majesty are you alright?"

Clovis didn't answer prompting the guard to slowly approach him. Upon closer inspect he saw that the blood had drained from his face as he had a look of frozen terror upon his facial features.

"Prince Clovis…what's wrong," The guard asked again before Clovis handed him the note.

_Dear Clovis_

_I want to see what Area 11 is like so I kinda sneaked out of the government building among all of those girls you had visiting you earlier. But don't worry I'll be back in a little while. _

_Love_

_Euphy…_

"Princess Cornelia arrives tonight and," the guard actually swallowed hard before finishing his sentence.

"I know…" Clovis said finally, but he was clearly terrified of what Cornelia would do to him.

"Worried she'll kill you sir?"

"Kill me," The blonde-haired prince said half-jokingly and half-frightened for his life. "That would be merciful! If she discovers that Euphy left without guard and who knows to where she went with her bleeding heart, she will turn me into a soprano using a blunt wooden spoon, then shove that same spoon where the sun doesn't shine, and that it's the tamest thing that I can expect here!"

"I understand sir…I'll call the royal guard."

* * *

Around the same time arriving for the first time on Earth was a trio of young women. All three of them for the most part wore identical uniforms that consisted of full-body suits of blue around the edges and limbs with light blue. She wore on wrist and above her ankles with a blue ring-like devices and blue plates on her hips and shoulders. However the other two instead of ring-like devices on their wrists they wore forearm armor plating.

The leader of the group had the Roman numeral six on a plate over her collarbone printed in yellow. She had short light blue hair, blue hair clips in her hair with light blue eyes. Accompanying her was another girl with red hair tied up into a top-knot with red eyes and the number eleven marked on her while the last member of their group was a girl with long brown hair tied into a long ponytail with a yellow bow. She also had matching brown eyes with a large cannon-like weapon wrapped up in tattered tan cloth. The three girls were taking up residence in an old office building in the middle of the Saitama Ghetto where tomorrow they planned to begin their intelligence gathering mission on behalf of their creator.

"Wow what a dump we picked to stay at, but I say we should think of it as camping!" The red-haired girl said excitingly trying to make light on their current accommodations.

"This isn't a very good defendable position," The taciturn girl with the long ponytail commented. "I will stay up for first watch."

"Relax Dieci," The leader of the trio said assumingly. "We are combat cyborgs…who in their right mind will mess around with us?"

"But this doesn't seem like a safe neighborhood Sein."

"You worry too much Dieci," Wendi commented before adding. "I am sure we'll be fine; I mean just look at that decaying scenery. Old buildings falling apart with clear signs of battle with plenty of wear and tear no doubt complete with an obvious lack of maintenance."

"I don't see anything down there except for that little old lady," Sein began joining in on trying to assure their more seriously teammate. "See if she is even walking around this dump it must be safe right?"

Suddenly as if fate was conspiring against her Sein, Dieci and Wendi watched as a trio of men on motorcycles wearing blue jeans, boots with one wearing a black leather jacket while one wore a white shirt while another wore a gray sweater. One pulled a knife on the old Japanese lady after the biker gang parked their bike.

"Alright you old eleven hand over your money!"

"Ok," The old lady weakly said pretending to be reaching for her wallet in her purse before she drew out a handgun and shot the Britannian biker leader dead with a shot to the head before shooting at the other two who tried to run away. But the seemingly harmless old lady shot them before they could ride off with quick shots from her handgun.

Sein and Wendi were speechless while Dieci looked at the scene seemingly unsurprised by it, but as the old lady hobbled away they didn't see anyone else let alone any police officers come to attempt to arrest her. However moments later a pair of younger Japanese residences came out from one of the buildings who then proceeded to rob the dead bikers.

"I'll take first watch," Dieci repeated before checking her Enormous Cannon to ensure it was ready for use.

"Rough neighborhood," Wendi commented while Sein was wondering if they should perhaps relocate.

* * *

A/N: So we got Sein, Wendi and Dieci on Earth conducting an intelligence gathering mission on behalf of their creator unaware of Quattro's survival. Given where they are at its likely they will have a front row seat when Cornelia conducts her little trap to catch Zero in that ghetto. Euphy has gone out into Area 11 on her own much to Clovis's worry and let's face it he has good reason for it too.

So in a little bit I'll post the next chapter and the poll I had going is closed with Cinque who has surprisingly won the fan-chose spot for contender for Lelouch. It's just of matter of getting her on Earth now and that will come in due time as well.


	9. Chapter 9 The calm before the storm

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys an here is chapter nine where we'll get some insight into how Quattro ended up with Lelouch and Peter's faction. It was hard to compose, but so far those who have seen this chapter was ok with it so I am going ahead. I actually did consider what you suggested Jumper Prime as a possibility, but it didn't feel like it was enough since in the manga it showed she had the Doctor's approval to do her little experiment on them. However I did think I could use it as one strike on her record before being added.

The last of the details will be featured in the next chapter where another Nanoha character will also make an appearance as well as an unexpected reunion. This will be the second to last short and slow chapter before we get some action in chapter 11.

Without delay let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

The calm before the storm

It was early that afternoon as Suzaku Kururugi despite some trouble at the government building managed to drop off some paperwork on behalf of his new superiors at the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps or sometimes called the Camelot Research. A majority of his difficulties was due to the fact that Suzaku was an Honorary Britannia, but he was used to the treatment he received. There was no denying however that at least his new superiors were no doubt much better than his previous ones. However for the past couple of days his boss Lloyd Asplund has been for a lack of a better word a nervous wreck, but his mood improved when he got word that his sponsor Schneizel eu Britannia was providing the funds and means to build another Lancelot.

As Lloyd was eagerly overseeing the construction of the new Lancelot unit, which had to be built to closely match the one stolen to cover up as much of that incident where the original got hijacked, Suzaku was tasked by Cecile to drop off some documents before he was allowed the rest of the day off. As Lloyd was intending on making certain a repeat of that incident wouldn't happen again so he would be busy for the rest of the day.

"Excuse me," a kind voice from behind asked.

Suzaku turned around and came face to face with a beautiful young woman who appeared to be about as old as he was if not a bit younger. She had long pink curly hair with some of it tied into two large buns on the sides with light blue eyes and a fair skin complexion. The girl was dressed in a dress with an orange bottom while the top was a white blouse with a wide collar and long sleeves.

"Hello I am new here, so if you don't mind me asking could you show me around. I am in a bit of trouble you see."

"Uh you are?"

"Could we wait on introductions please, because bad guys after me, so considering the situation could you help me please?"

Sometime after leaving her disappearance would finally be discovered, but by then she was already long gone.

* * *

With school finally out Lelouch and Graham were in the simulation room as the two men stood on opposite sides of the room with a fully graphic holographic map laid out at their feet. The two men were having a war game, although the two men gave orders to their respective forces using holographic screens floating around them while the map below them which had a very realistic look to it allowed them to see the battle play out.

Instead of a modern battle Lelouch and Graham had picked an old battle from world history, but although troops and battle conditions were the same as far as history books noted but weather conditions were set to be random. The battle in question they picked was one of the battles that led to the formation of Britannia which was the Siege of Yorktown. Historically George Washington the leader of the American Revolution army lost due to the Duke of Britannia having bribed Benjamin Franklin with the title of Earl and territories in the colonies which was a key factor in their defeat.

Now Lelouch was in the same position as George Washington was while Gil Graham was effectively filling the role of Lord Cornwallis as each man was commanding their own respective forces. He didn't have the French to aid him, which Lelouch knew would have been a huge deciding factor in this battle. Yet as he scanned the battlefield with well over two dozen different outcomes for every possible he could make playing out in his mind.

"You cannot wait too long Lelouch…time can be a commander's greatest enemy."

"I know, but if I am too hasty in my decision I could hurt my own chances for victory just the same."

"Yes that is true," Graham said in agreement while Lelouch smiled at the challenge before him.

Although he no doubt enjoyed playing chess against the nobility for easy money and occasionally those he found challenging, facing Graham in recreated simulated famous battles recorded in history he enjoyed the most. Of course they just didn't play these games for the fun of it, but in truth the purpose was to train Lelouch in military tactics and given Graham's experience as an admiral of the TSAB he was an excellent and invaluable teacher.

"So tell me Lelouch how do you intend to win this battle?"

Lelouch smiled at the response who just said.

"Just wait and see…I might have an idea."

* * *

In another room of the underground base Peter Vanderfloog was busy trying to dodging kunai knives being thrown at him all the while a woman dressed in a black maid uniform complete with a white apron complete with the classic maid hat, Sayoko Shinozaki who was as far as most people in Ashford Academy was the maid and caretaker of Nunnally Lamperouge.

However what not too many people knew was that Sayoko was in fact a well trained ninja, or shinobi depending on which term you preferred, of the 37th Successor of the Shinozaki School of martial arts despite her age. Watching them as Peter following his near disastrous trip to Mid-Childa trying to improve his combat skills was Quattro who was enjoying tea from a white tea-cup.

_She can cook, clean and take care of a disabled little girl as well kick some ass for someone who doesn't have any cybernetics or magical talent. _

Although Quattro had a hard time seeing Sayoko being able to stand against her more combat hardened sisters there was no denying that her skill set was quite impressive.

_Hmmm if she was only converted into a combat cyborg with the right IS she could give even Cinque a run for her money._

* * *

Speaking of combat cyborgs Dieci was at this moment keeping watchful guard at their temporary place of residence in the ghetto while regrettably in the company of Wendi as their sister Sein was using her Inherent Skill Deep Dive to discreetly move into the Toyko Concession which was obviously much nicer and cleaner than the ghetto they were residing in.

Poking her head through the ground hidden within some brushes emerging in the middle of a small park the blue haired Number began looking around.

_This seems a lot cleaner than the ghetto…maybe we should consider finding a better hiding place here._

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet have we," The pink-haired girl in Suzaku's company began before after some careful thought said. "My name is…Euphy."

"Euphy," Suzaku replied raising an eyebrow. "Well my name is…"

"Don't tell me, I already know it," Euphy said interrupting Suzaku before finishing. "You are a celebrity…you are the son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, Private Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku didn't answer immediately, but after looking around he questioned what Euphy had told him earlier as he didn't spot anyone searching for the young woman.

"You lied earlier…there is no one pursing you at all."

Seemingly ignoring what he had just said Euphy hurried over to a cat with dark gray fur with a black patch of hair around its left eye with black fur on the tip of its tail. She knelt down looking at the cat before saying.

"Meow…meow," Euphy began as the scene surprised both Suzaku and Sein who was observing the scene. "Does the kitty's paw hurt?"

The cat hissed at her defensively.

"Oh…meow meow," Euphy said seemingly calming the cat down as she extended her hand to let the cat sniff it to assure the cat that she means him no harm.

"Meow," The cat replied rubbing his head against her hand affectingly.

"Meow meow meow," The pink-haired woman said before picking up the cat and holding him up to the Britannian soldier.

_Who is this girl the cat whisper? _Sein thought watching the whole thing.

Suzaku approached and was about to pet the cat when suddenly it bit his finger.

"Ugh!"

"Oh my," Euphy replied.

_They look like tourist, so maybe I'll just follow them. _

Suzaku and Euphy left with the cat in their company while unknown to them Sein was following them believing since they were tourist she might learn more about the surrounding area tailing them.

* * *

Back at Ashford Academy Peter was breathing hard as he was down on one knee with some light cuts on his shoulders and on his black shirt and white pants he had been wearing.

"Maybe we should take a break," Sayoko suggested with four kunai knives held between her fingers on her right hand. The maid didn't seem to be the least bit tired.

"I suppose you're right."

"All things considered it's amazing you got away from that white devil and her friend," Quattro commented noting Peter's fighting skills. The young cyborg suspected that Peter at one point was likely well-trained in combat as a mage, but his devotions to scientific pursuits and furthering his own knowledge between the time when he and Graham joined forces up likely caused his fighting abilities to decline overtime.

"Quattro, why don't we spar for a bit?" Sayoko offered.

"Sounds like an entertaining idea," Quattro replied standing up from the chair she had been sitting in before changing into her assault suit while Peter got out of their way.

Sayoko and Quattro faced off as from the sleeves of her silver cape a kunai knife slipped into her hands. Peter sat off to the side watching the two women as they began to engage in hand to hand combat after Sayoko threw some kunai at the brown-haired woman. However Quattro deflected them by throwing the kunai she drew from the sleeves of her silver cape. Peter watched as he recovered from wearing himself down just realizing just how badly out of shape he was in.

_If maybe I stayed in proper shape I could have probably had trained Lelouch to be a better close-quarters combatant. _

Peter watched as Quattro skillfully evaded Sayoko's attacks having developed more into a well-rounded fighter. Although she preferred hanging back and assuming the role of a rear commander, but if push came to shove then Quattro was capable of holding her own in a direct fight. Quattro had no doubt improved compared to where she was originally before she ended up joining their group two years ago. She wasn't as skilled as Sayoko, but Quattro hand-to-hand fighting skills were formidable coupled with the shinobi training she received from Sayoko that complimented her stealth abilities she possessed.

_Yet I wonder about her mental state…_

The blonde-haired man wondered as he remembered two years ago when he first met Quattro, but he met someone else before meeting her. She _begged _Peter to save Quattro as she was being forced to arrange the woman's demise. She had suspected Peter was no longer loyal to the Mandarin so she tried to ask him while she was in control of her own actions. Peter knew that nanomachines within the woman's body kept her from telling Jail Scaglietti and anyone remotely connected to the TSAB of the Mandarin and all related to him.

However Peter was a very different story, which provided an exploitable loop-hole and so Quattro's life was saved thanks to the plan they worked out. Peter had reservations about Quattro, but realizing her abilities and their use it was gamble he was just going to take. Her injuries were serious, but they weren't fatal however as Peter managed to tend to them easily enough. Yet as Quattro remained comatose Peter conducted a full examination to ensure she wasn't carrying any kind of devices such as a bomb or mind-controlling device. She was clean, but he did notice several things.

_Back then I found an undeveloped embryo meant to be some kind of clone of Scaglietti, likely a back-up plan for himself. I removed it after recalling what she told me about the double-edged sword they now possibly served. But…her cybernetics and abilities…they are…poorly developed and designed. _

That was when Peter felt what could only be described as his inner-mad scientist coming out as he proceeded to upgrade and modify Quattro's body by injecting it with nanomachines to better adapt and prepare her body for the upgrades her cybernetics would receive while integrating a few biomechanical upgrades to improve her abilities. The nanomachines served the purpose of ensuring streamlined integration of the organic and non-organic components while working to optimize her body's organic functions and ensuring her internal cybernetics were in working order. Most importantly they served as a form of protection to prevent any foreign nanomachines from taking over her mind.

The real test came when Quattro after being comatose for well over a week finally woke up.

* * *

(Two Years Ago)

Quattro's eyes finally fluttered opened after being unconsciousness for over a week, but the combat cyborg wasn't aware of the time she had been out for. The room she was in wasn't familiar, but when her vision cleared she saw she was in some kind of medical lab on a bed with a blanket drawn over her. Slowly, but surely the woman sat up as she was examining her surroundings.

_Where am I…what happened? _

Her memory was a bit fuzzy, but as she sat up in bed the woman slowly began to recall what had happened last before losing consciousness. Yes it began coming back to her as she and her elder sister as well as her former mentor Due was tasked with an important and dangerous mission. According to intelligence collected by Due a high-ranking member of the TSAB Ground Forces had managed to come across information that threatened to expose the Doctor's plans as well as the TSAB High Council's involvement with him. This when without saying that the high council had even requested that the Doctor take care of the matter on their behalf who provided him with the location of the outpost he was inspecting as part of a inspection tour being conducted on some of the administrated worlds.

To ensure the information couldn't be transmitted anywhere else and to help provide cover for Due it was decided that Quattro would be sent for support. The mission seemed easy enough and for Quattro she got to go on a joint mission with Due who in her eyes was the perfect combat cyborg. Despite what she might have felt for her other sisters, but Due on the other hand was perhaps the only one she held in high regard.

Yet something went wrong…

It was nothing wrong with the mission itself, which had been carried out perfectly thanks to Quattro's abilities who had hampered their security systems making it easier for Due to slip in. Not to mention she prevented the information the officer had from getting out. However while waiting for Due although the while Quattro was expecting to be congratulate for a job well done, but what happened shattered the combat cyborg's world.

Due had ordered Dieci to shoot Quattro and the resulting explosion seemingly killing her.

Quattro was in complete shock as she managed to detect the charging shot of Dieci's Enormous Cannon, but she didn't have enough time to evade. The young woman thought she had died, but clearly that was not the case. However the only question Quattro had left was where she was.

"I see, so you are finally awake."

Quattro looked up from bed she sat up in seeing a young man in his late teens with mid-back blonde hair tied into a long ponytail. He wore a white lab coat with a white suit underneath with a black tie. He wore a pair of large reading glasses over his green eyes as he approached the young woman.

"Who are you…where am I?"

"You may call me Peter Vanderfloog, but as to where you are," Peter said before adjusting his glasses. "You are on Earth which to the bureau has called non-administrated world #97."

"Why am I here?"

"Because you were supposed to be killed, but due to fortunate circumstances we managed to have your demise faked anyway."

"Why…why did Due and Dieci try to kill me…did the Doctor order it," Quattro said as her voice was shaking, because as far as she knew she was loyal so she saw no reason for it.

"Yes, but only because he had been lead to believe you were a traitor," Peter explained prompting Quattro's eyes to widen. "Allow me to explain; because Due has been comprised…she has been conscripted into a double agent for a man calling himself the Mandarin."

Quattro's eyes widened further in horror, but she couldn't comprehend it.

_Due a double agent…but that's impossible…_

"That can't be true…no…it just…can't."

But that brought Quattro back to the question she had on her mind earlier, why did Due try to have her killed?

"If it's any comfort Due wasn't conscripted by the Mandarin willingly. She has been enslaved by the Mandarin using nanomachines he infected her body with enabling him to control her."

"WHAT," Quattro exclaimed as her expression showed that she was shocked.

"I am not certain on the exact details, but on Due's latest long-term mission she had a run in with the Mandarin himself and she was beaten before being captured and subjected to modification and nanotech experiments to enslave her. There were times she would be allowed control of her own actions, but otherwise the nanomachines within her would monitor and control her actions. Meaning she couldn't inform your creator of what happened or anyone else outside of the Mandarin himself. She was a prisoner in her own mind effectively with no one aware of it." Peter explained as Quattro was lost in thought as she could barely believe it.

"But why would someone do that to her?"

"Because the Mandarin wants revenge against Jail Scaglietti, but he won't be content with killing him. No he wants your creator to suffer. However he decided that he needed an insider, so he could plan and wait for the perfect time to hit Scaglietti where he can do the most damage to him."

"Just who is the Mandarin?"

"He was a former associate of Scaglietti, but their working relationship broke down after an incident before you and your sisters were created. The result was that he was bitter and vengeful, but he isn't just aiming to destroy Jail Scaglietti…he wants to bring the entire TSAB down with him. His plans and preparations are already in motion."

"How…how I am alive then?"

"I mentioned Due at times could regain control of her senses…one of these moments was when I had returned to the Mandarin's main base to conduct my usual duties. You see…I once worked for the Mandarin as a researcher and following Due's modifications I was asked to perform a check up on her while she was restrained."

Quattro was shocked at this revelation, but she didn't interrupt Peter.

"I was already planning to desert the Mandarin because of…let's just say a crisis of consciences. It was during these checkups Due was allowed temporary release from the hold the nanomachines hold upon her mind. She was restrained, but during that I found out the Mandarin intended to send her on a mission to eliminate a potential liability to his revenge against Scaglietti and to test his hold on Due."

The combat cyborg didn't even need to wait for Peter to finish as realization came at her like a bullet train running her over.

"She was…forced…to kill me."

"Yes, but after some careful consideration I told Due of my intent to turn on the Mandarin. She in turn told me of your abilities and so we concocted a plan to save you, but at the same time I made arrangements so your death could be faked and hopefully the Mandarin is left unaware of our deception. Due wanted you to survive, which was why she brought Dieci along…she knew of her attachment and care she had for you. Yet lucky for you were attempting to dodge it so instead of being hit head on Dieci had just barely missed. I think it helped that she was finding it difficult to bring herself to land a direct hit on you, but the explosion from the impact of her shot where you had been standing was enough to knock you from the cliff and into the river below. Once you were in the river I swapped you out for a decoy of your corpse I made before hand while I snuck away with you. Although your wounds were more serve than we thought, but I was able to heal you of your injuries. I made sure you survive and so I brought you here where I have been establishing a hidden base of operations for myself and those who wish to see the Mandarin brought down." Peter said finishing his explanation.

It was a risky gambit hoping Dieci would miss, but despite her impassive and profession exterior she displays Due knew from Quattro that she was among the morally conflicted of the cyborgs, so her survival rested upon Dieci missing a direct hit. Although he didn't mention it, but Peter had raised a field to dampen Dieci's cannon shot in an effort to raise the girl's chances of survival. Quattro was completely speechless, but Peter was silent for a few moments before he brought out a small handheld device.

"Due asked I give this to you."

The combat cyborg eyed the device for a moment before accepting it. The small device had a thumb print scanner on it, which Quattro applied her finger to. Once the scan was complete a small light glowed green as a holographic screen appeared before the young cyborg with the face of Due looking sad and yet the same time vulnerable. A terrible state Quattro could never had envisioned, but she pull away as she saw Due struggling clearly trying to keep herself in her own state of mind.

"I…I don't know how long I'll remain myself before these nanomachines inside my body take over again allowing him to monitor and control my actions, but if you are seeing this Quattro then that means our plan worked. I am so sorry we had to do this, but no one knows just how dangerous the Mandarin is. Because of the Mandarin's manipulations you cannot go back to the Doctor because he and your other sisters think you are a traitor. What I did…I did for you. Your abilities make you a dangerous foe Quattro and I am certain with…Le…no…Peter I am sorry…that your IS can be developed even further. Please Quattro I am asking you as your former mentor and your elder sister that you aid Peter and his group against the Mandarin for at least your own sake if not for our sisters and the doctor. If the Mandarin caught wind of what really happened then I'll likely be killed for it, but it's worth it knowing you are alive and maybe I can get some degree of revenge through you." Due said as she began sweating while fearful of what would inevitably come as she would forfeit control of her own body to the nanomachines being used by the Mandarin to control her.

Quattro was once again speechless, but it was clear on the expression on her face that she was emotionally shaken to the core.

"Take care of yourself, but…no you hardly need that I taught you well. You are in my opinion the best among us…good bye."

The combat cyborg didn't utter a word as everything was a bit much for her to take in at that moment, but where could she even begin now. Going back to the Doctor was clearly a suicidal move, although Quattro didn't want to admit it but she knew she would likely end up dead for real this time if anyone knew she had survived her own assassination.

"If you need anything let me know…I'll give you some time alone."

Quattro didn't respond as Peter exited the room while the blonde haired man was glad that he hadn't mentioned the upgrades and modifications he had done to her body including the removal of the embryo that contained the copy of her creator. For a couple of hours Quattro was quiet as she simply sat up in bed with a disillusioned expression as her entire world had literally come crashing down around her.

"So who are you?"

The young combat cyborg looked to the doorway and saw someone different standing there. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with matching jeans with black hair. Lelouch observed Quattro closely before speaking.

"Are you that person I heard Graham mention that Peter brought back?"

Quattro didn't say anything.

"So why are you here?"

Still Lelouch got no response, which was beginning to irritate him.

"Are you deaf or something…I want to know why you are here. Its irritating enough that Peter doesn't say anything about these things before hand."

"I am not even sure if I should be alive…I…I don't know."

"But you are here right now aren't you, so what's stopping you?"

The door slid open and Peter returned.

"Oh I see you two have met. Quattro this is Lelouch our young mage and military leader in training and Lelouch this is Quattro the combat cyborg I mentioned."

"I see so she is the one you brought back from your trip." Lelouch said as he was looking into Quattro's eyes noticing something about them.

"That is correct," Peter confirmed with a nod.

"The same look," Lelouch muttered.

"What did you say?" The blonde haired researcher asked.

"Oh…She doesn't look very tough," Lelouch said flat-out to the woman.

"Well she isn't a combat focused cyborg like some of her sisters, but I believe her abilities will no doubt prove invaluable to us."

"You said something about her using illusions and the ability to affect electronic devices right?"

"Yes…her Inherent Skill allows her a degree of sheath capabilities but she can interfere and tamper with machines. She can make what a radar screen see what appears to be one fighter jet into a thousand to confuse enemies for instance."

"I see, but a combat fighter might have better for us," Lelouch said, but his inconsiderate words were irritating the young woman.

"You question my capabilities?"

"Yes I do…"

_These two are off to a good start, _Peter thought as he sighed, but he wondered if there was a reason for Lelouch purposely provoking Quattro like that.

* * *

Coming back to the present Peter was resting his body when Graham suddenly entered the room with Lelouch in tow having concluded their war game, but the blonde haired researcher couldn't tell if Lelouch or Graham won since neither seemed to hold any visible signs on their expressions which one had lost and won. But that was pushed aside as Graham drew a letter from his pocket, which was obviously the real reason why the two had come.

"Peter…we got a response from Kyoto," Graham announced.

"They contacted us back?"

"Yes they would like to meet Zero and they are interested in the Lancelot and the data we have on it."

"I see, but is Lelouch going alone?"

"No, but besides myself they are allowing I bring another," Graham began before looking to Quattro. "Since you played a big role in its captured and having used it would you be interesting in accompanying us for this meeting."

"Of course," Quattro said as she wiped from sweat from her brow.

* * *

As the afternoon was drawing to a close Euphy and Suzaku had decided to spend the final half of their tour in the most unexpected places imaginable, Shinjuku Ghetto. Even now Suzaku couldn't understand why a girl like Euphy would want to come to a place like Shinjuku. The majority of their tour was for the most part normal as they explored the Toyko Concession and famous locations around the settlement. Their earlier conversation repeated in his mind as he tried to comprehend just was this young woman thinking.

_You know being here is just like being in Britannia, I feel right at home. _

_Oh are you from the homeland?_

_Uh-huh, I was a student up until a few days ago. _

_A few days ago, so by student do you mean high school student? So what are you doing now? If you are in high-school you can go sight-seeing anytime. _

_Heh heh you ask a lot of questions. _

_Uh…sorry…_

_Oh I didn't mean it like that. You see today is the last day of my vacation and I wanted to see as much of Area 11 as I could because I wanted to see what kind of place it is. _

_Well you didn't need me for that._

_No I am glad I could see it with you. _

_Heh…is that right. _

Now at Shinjuku Ghetto the group was before a small memorial that had been established recently with pipes and wooden boards being used as grave markers while a ruined wall behind them had photos and posters with images of the victims hung up. The area around the grave markers had flowers including a few toys and wooden picture frames inside.

"Shinjuku Ghetto ruined again…and the people were beginning to return too."

Euphy and Suzaku looked at the grave markers solemnly while lurking nearby was Sein who continued to watch them having benefited from Suzaku's little tour.

"They didn't use RGs on the Elevens I knew they wouldn't," A voice from above the hill behind them spoke. Up on the top of the hill near a damaged statue was a pair of Britannian high school students, their black uniforms were clear indications they were from Ashford Academy. One of them was a large set young man with short blonde hair wearing an orange bandana on his head holding a camera.

"Hey look marks from Hummer Rounds…get a clear shot ok," Another Ashford Academy student called out, his companion who had short spiky black hair. He was posing in front of the statue as his larger set friend took a photo.

"Got it…"

Unfortunately moments later three angry locals who lived in the area approached the two with Tamaki flanked by two others from the resistance group led at present by Ohgi. Tamaki rushed the two students knocking the camera out of the hands of the portly student who began backing away in fear of the three Japanese men surrounding them.

"Get out of here you damned Britannian bastards," Tamaki snapped as the large one began to speak until he was cut off by Tamaki.

"How dare a lowly eleven speak…"

"Don't call me an eleven I am Japanese."

"Wrong…you seem to forget you people lost, so you are nothing but a beaten dog."

"Damn you racist pig!" Tamaki snapped.

Suzaku realized the situation as it was proceeding would only get ugly unless he intervenes before he hurried to stop the situation from getting worse.

"Please stop no violence."

"Stay out of this" Tamaki snapped while turning to slap the boy, but it was only then that he saw his face recognizing him. "Hey are you…Suzaku Kururugi."

"He's Genbu Kururugi's son…" Yoshida pointed out.

"Heh…so what this guy is nothing more than a slave, big deal you are an Honorary Britannian…nobody cares." Tamaki began before his anger flared up. "You sold your pride, your people and your soul and you call yourself JAPANESE!"

"No you are wrong," Suzaku said in his own defense.

"I am not wrong you stinking Britannian lapdog."

Tamaki shouted as he threw a punch at the young man, but Suzaku caught his arm before throwing him over his shoulder and slamming him on the ground.

"Stop please," Suzaku began not wishing to allow things to escalate further. "I warn you I have been trained in military combat. Don't make me fight against my own people."

"Like hell we're your people."

Tamaki snapped before one of his friends growing tired of the situation told him.

"Come on just let it go already."

"Fine, lousy traitor"

Tamaki and his group walked off as Euphemia approached with his belongings in hand as the student picked up his camera to inspect it.

"Suzaku…oh my...are you ok?"

"I am fine!"

Suzaku said, but the two students directed their attention to the man who saved them. Instead of thanking him they began complaining about their damaged camera, but most of all their own wounded pride.

"Forget about you what about my LX-4 camera?"

"Damn it…some Honorary Britannian you are!" The other shot back, but had it likely been a Britannian who helped them they might have displayed a different attitude.

"Why did you let them go, you should have killed them! I mean what are a few dead Elevens to a guy like you…I mean who has taken care of you people for," The fat student was saying before Euphy suddenly slapped him clear across the face silencing him.

"I will not allow you to insult this man any longer you oaf!"

"WHAT…you're a damn slut for being involved with this," The fat kid began before a gunshot rang through the air. Everyone froze as a man in his late twenties with slick blue hair and a tanned skin tone with yellow eyes arrived on the scene wearing a Britannian Officer uniform.

"Speak another word and you'll dead before you utter those words again," Jeremiah Gottwald cautioned glaring daggers at the two Ashford Academy students.

But Jeremiah wasn't alone as a large group of Britannian soldiers and Knightmare Frames suddenly arrived on the scene surrounding them surprising everyone, but Euphy.

"Are you alright Princess Euphemia," Jeremiah inquired bowing respectfully to the young woman.

"P…Princess Euphemia…she's uh…" Suzaku and the two students exclaimed in shock before they dropped down on one knee to bow to her. The two boys were panicking especially as the chubby teen realized he just told off a member of the royal family.

"My lady I had no idea who you were please forgive me," Suzaku said respectfully.

"Please relax Suzaku, but I do want to thank you for escorting me around Area 11."

"With all due respect your highness, but you really shouldn't have run away like that. You had your brother Prince Clovis deeply worried for your wellbeing, but if you had wanted a tour of Area 11 then I am certain one with a proper armed escort could have been arranged."

"Thank you, but I wanted to see Area 11 from a different perspective especially if I am to become the Sub-Viceroy of this area."

* * *

At the same time back at Ashford Academy, just as the sun was beginning to set, the arrangements for the meeting with Kyoto had been made which would take place the day after tomorrow with Quattro and Graham accompanying Lelouch as Zero. Quattro was in Lelouch's room as the two were discussing matters especially as word was that the new Viceroy would arrive later tonight. Both teens sat before a small table with a chessboard set up and a game currently in play with Lelouch as the black pieces and Quattro taking control of the white pieces.

"I have to say you have accomplished quite a bit in these few days. Unintended, but still," Quattro said before moving a white piece.

"All of this chaos is merely a means to an end. The world is destined to descend into further chaos."

"You make it sound easy, but surely you know that your enemy is a nation that controls one-third of the entire world and let's not forget the TSAB and their foolish ideals that will try to stop you," The combat cyborg pointed out as Lelouch moved a black pawn.

"Really now," Lelouch said a smug smile.

"Do you think wielding magic, having me as an ally and this new organization you are going to build…will it be enough? The foe we're facing may be too strong and large for such little resources and weapons alone."

"Is it good to be strong or is it bad to be weak?" Lelouch began as Quattro moved a white pawn. "Back then, when I was only nine years old, the world seemed like nothing special to me until I learned what death was."

Lelouch said as the image of his mother lying on the stairs holding his five-year old sister as her body was riddled with bullet holes.

"Then after I learned how ugly death was, but it was because I didn't want to know about it. Then after that I learned just how cruel the world can truly be, a world without any hope at all."

Quattro moved another piece as Lelouch continued.

"Starvation, disease, filth, decay, racism, constant war and terrorism, which altogether coupled with people has us all trapped in a never-ending cycle of hate like rats running in a wheel. However the cycle must be broken…somebody has to do it."

"That sounds so idealistic, but I doubt you're the first."

"Of course, it's doubtful that the one who does it will make all the troubles in the world go away. The world just isn't that simple and I'm not that arrogant of that fact. However," Lelouch said thinking of his mother and sister again. "No one should lose more of the people they love, but at the very least, a world without war must be achieved."

"How do you intend to achieve such a world?"

"It's simple," Lelouch began with a smile picking up the black king. "When somebody wins, the fighting will end."

Quattro had doubts it would go so easily, but she wanted to see how far his ambitions will go.

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter is done and the next one should be the last of the slow chapters before we move back into the more action packed chapters for a bit. Now some have sent me messages me on Cinque winning the possible contender for Lelouch poll, yes she is stuck in a child's body. Well if Cinque ends up being the one to get paired with Lelouch then I'll make sure to adjust that issue. On that note with that in mind I am surprised that she won over the other Numbers. But if anyone does think one of the other Numbers could make a better contender then feel free to PM me or leave it in a review after all I haven't made my final decision on who Lelouch would be paired with yet as I will still wait until at least after the Battle of Kyushu to make my decision.

As a reminder the for sure determined choices/contenders are:

Nanoha, Hayate, Fate, Ginga and Quattro.

Also next chapter...Euphy and Suzaku are going to end up meeting Nanoha, a tiny spoiler there.


End file.
